


Soul Ink

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 79,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: Everyone is born with a tattoo- something known as their "soul" ink- and when two tattoos "meld" then those two are destined to be together forever-they are "soul mates" - No matter what or who... is left behind: One of which has finally given up on the system and is determined to beat it- though she may have a surprise in store for her as soon as she sits in that chair...:: REDS:





	1. Part I: Inked for Life

**Author's Note:**

> The result of late night Tumblr searching and a combination of two prompts discovered via the "Soulmate" writing prompts
> 
> o-o-o-
> 
> Prompt 1: Everyone in the world is born with a tattoo that is supposed to lead you to your soulmate one way or another.
> 
> Prompt 2: You remove your tattoo because you hate the idea of someone dictating who you can be with for the rest of your life and the person who's removing it happens to be your soulmate and they're torn between letting you know and just not bringing it up because you kind of went there because you didn't want a soulmate and vice versa.

**_-o-o-o-_ **

_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_  
_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."_

**_―_ William Shakespeare**

-o-o-o-

 _-Soul Ink-_  

 

 

Flames.

Tch.

Of all the foolish- God did she hate looking at this wretched thing: emblazoned on her skin since birth – right across her ring finger – oh how _cliché_ \- and such and ugh. Her friends found it terribly romantic.

Blossom found it _annoying._

Case in point the bar scene- or at least what was _supposed_ to be the bar scene. But oh no- she was sitting at a bar alone. Her cousin had refused to simply let her wallow in self-pity- her recent break up still raw and tender – a three year relationship broken by a single mixing of "ink" and her former boyfriend zipping over to a dark haired rather short young woman who apparently had the other half of Einstein's theory of relativity or whatever that mess of numbers had been on his ankle on her hip.

and well. _Voila._

Blossom had been wearing a bikini. She had rocked that bikini. She was hotter than that wretched little man stealing shorty whore who had gone and seduced her boyfriend –should have been fiancé with those wretched numbers and letters and ugh… Blossom needed more liquor.

They'd been at the beach. The goddamn beach. They were on vacation. They were here for Blossom's cousin's wedding. She had been a bridesmaid. She had had a date for the wedding. Now she was sitting alone in a bar where her other cousin arguably more like her brother in a way- them being two weeks apart and all- had declared Blossom wallowing in her own self-pity was _not_ going to be allowed to continue and Mike had _dragged_ her to this wretched bar- he had a "feeling" in his gut- _They_ were around here somewhere.

They being Blossom's so called "soulmate". _Ughhhh._

Of course he was determined upon breaking Blossom free of the tendrils of wallowing self-pity and sadness. Oh no. Because Mike Bele'vue ( Though it was _always_ mispronounced to both her cousin's chagrins as "Believe") was a determined little brat. Her cousin was irritatingly _hopeful_ and forever happy and ugh… of course Blossom knew why.

Mr. "Believe" had been "lucky" enough to have found his "soulmate" rather early in life.

Blossom didn't mind Robin. They'd been friends for years now- after her ever graceful cousin had interrupted the Junior year Pep Rally with his brilliant "Marching Band" skills, somehow tripped on a fiendish blade of grass- taken out the entire pyramid of cheerleaders with his Tuba and landed on the waifish flyer- his sister Clara – (though she more known as "Bubbles" due to her… ever cheerful personality) had been the only cheerleader smart enough to excuse Blossom's crudeness- _Get the fuck out of the way_.

It could have been disastrous- a total beat down by the angry group of sports pumped high schoolers upon the hapless shy band geek had her dear cousin not _shrieked_ at the top of her lungs that there was now a _branch_ supporting the ever lonely bird on Michael's bicep.

What could it have meant- who could it be!? And then the new transfer student / cheerleading protégé named Robin Snyder had slowly turned down her sock exposing an adorable singing bird now perched upon a branch across her ankle.

It had been love at first sight. "Destined" love of course and ugh… just… _uggggh._

Dexter had been above such nonsense. They both had been. They had agreed their relationship was based on mutual admiration, shared interests and the sex… had been passable. Not great but well… compatibility was more important in the scheme of things.

And then the fool had brushed against the tiny ink haired woman with the ridiculous name – " La La Vava." – Who the _fuck_ named their child "La La Vava!?

…. It was apparently a nickname- her real name had been Olga and ugh…

Dexter had taken a swig of a drink and all had been normal before he'd happened to catch a glimpse of the underside of his arm suddenly sporting a complete set of letters and numbers. The bitch had cried out and examined her own hip and… then that jaw had dropped so fast it was a shock it was still attached to his face before- zoom!

Blossom was suddenly single.

_So much for being "above" such nonsense…_

…Jack ass.

Wretched tiny temptress with her equally wretched Theory of Relativity plastered on that hip of hers'. It was ludicrous. They looked _ridiculous_! Dexter was five foot seven- this _Olga_ was at best _five fucking feet!_ So _what_ Blossom had been technically taller than her boyfriend- it was only by an inch or two and... and - _that_ didn't count! No! Their relationship had been mature and sophisticated- based off mutual trust, understanding, compatibility and so what the sex had been... not the best- who was Blossom to judge anyway!? It wasn't like she'd had a myriad of partners and...and...-!

She took another gulp of her drink.

Stupid… Stupid soulmate law. Stupid… stupid… _thing!_

Oh yes- everyone has a soulmate. Their tattoos will show the way- and once they meld they'll be together forever. _HA!_

She peered at the irksome flames licking her hand from her ring finger down her palm and stopping at her wrist. It was _irritating_ as hell- Bubbles had more or less declared the location meant that Blossom was simply destined for an incredibly passionate love affair once she found them. Tch- she had been worse than usual lately: Having discovered her own "soul mate" last year in a _pet_ shop of all places: The man had been anxiously looking for a replacement… lizard of some sort because he had accidentally let his brother's bearded dragon out the window and it had decided it no longer wanted to live in a glass cage.

He'd apparently been sporting a bite. Bubbles had taken the foolish man's hand by instinct to assess the wound and well… suddenly her ever empty music staff had been filled with music notes and the man's notes now at long last had a place to sit.

They'd barely been together for six months before Aaron ( though somehow he had garnered the nickname "Boomer" – his brother had explained it as being the result of a science class volcano gone horribly wrong ) but Aaron had taken those odd notes they now shared upon their skin- turned it into a song and proposed to her cousin in a nausea inducing display at Christmas.

And now Blossom was here. The two blondes had said their vows on the beach and both families had decided to spend the week in this tiny little beach town before the newly weds spirited off to the Bahamas for the next week and a half and their own return to Townsville.

Blossom had been expecting something nice and shiny to finally cover this wretched _thing_ from view.

She instead got a frantic text message- an apology and she could bask in the knowledge that Dexter had more or less acquiesced to the inevitable destruction of his suitcase and wardrobe within as it got shucked in the sand ( Heh right on top of a ground bee's nest too- ha ha! Good luck getting your tightie whities now asshole- ha! Ha ha! Ha... oh and now it was time for more alcohol.

Another swig. She gazed around the bar but the few appetizing prospects that caught her eye and returned her gaze had all been… duds. Oh sure the initial conversation went well enough… Mike being an excellent wingman with Robin doing most of the actual "winging" because her cousin was the protective sort. Boomer had had a hell of time proving himself worthy of Clara Believe – and Bubbles' overprotective older brother had made it quite clear that "soulmate or not"- if Aaron ever made his sister cry he would be "taken care of" and Bubbles could just find a _new_ soulmate.

It had been taken to heart. And Mike had also been the one along with Boomer's brother, Brendan though he was apparently more known as "Butch" to hunt Dexter down in his new love nest where he'd disappeared to- and make sure Dexter's expensive prescription glasses were in need of repair after being broken in two. (Aaron and Clara had been in honeymoon bliss though both had been rather peeved they weren't informed: apparently "Boomer and Bubbles" were always up for an "asshole" hunt. Blossom had also been informed upon their return she was being swept away for a glamour day at the spa with "Bubbles." )

To be fair… Blossom knew she was rather blessed in her friends. She knew this. "Butch" had broken Dexter's nose and managed to peel her enraged cousin/ "white knight" off the man before the police had been called.

This Olga was a bitch. She didn't think her and Olga would be going out for coffee anytime soon. Dexter was already whipped.

 _Tch_. Serves the jack ass right. Enjoy servitude. Enjoy the new leash.

Bastard. Jack ass. " _Sniveling little midget."_

She snickered at that slightly. Brendan was almost six foot six. Blossom rather liked "Butch" and ironically enough her no nonsense best friend- Isabella or Buttercup as she had been since that unfortunate pony ride incident at Bubbles' seventh birthday party( how the girl had somehow managed to make a pony "gallop" was a mystery in which Blossom would never understand) but her dear friend had been apparently "impressed" with the muscled dark haired former boxing coach. He'd been impressed with the no nonsense bar tender. Mutual impression had abounded.

They'd both been thus amused but not surprised when after their spur of the moment… "encounter" in the bed sheets Butch's flower on his… place Blossom didn't need to know about and Buttercup's mysterious "swirl" was suddenly revealed to be of all things a "snail" atop her left breast now perched on a flower. She wasn't pleased with that result: She hated flowers.

But she certainly liked Butch. Blossom had received many… a random butt dial. And Butch was a decent fellow: treated her bestie right.

Though he was apparently in the "doghouse" at the moment- having not called Buttercup to join in the "nerd bloodbath" either.

She hoped Dexter's nose never healed properly. Did that make her a bad person? Yes? Oh fucking well.

 _Booze._ Lots of booze.

Boomer treated her cousin right and had proposed to Bubbles almost as soon as it was socially acceptable. Robin and Mike were engaged (had been since senior year) and were saving up for their destination wedding in Italy.

Happiness simply _abounded_ for her friends and family. Yes... just…

She gazed at the fire again. Wretched… thing.

The men who had approached her had of course after a decent conversation made an excuse to touch her- brush the hand before taking their glass- allowing their shoulders to rub together… and then an even more _subtle_ look at some random body part… and _voila._

Blossom was sitting alone at a bar. Sipping her alcohol and just… being _lonely._

Stupid… fire. Stupid beach. Stupid bitch.

Stupid… _everything._

Another shot. Still being lonely.

_Inked for life…_

A wretched system: A supposed "gift" from above: A single clue to their true love. A mark on the body – incomplete as such until they touched their so called "soulmate" for the first time.

Oh yes- a wonderful system: Save for those who were destined for _no one._

 _Fire?_ Fire!? What possible sort of thing could mix with _fire!?_ She'd thought she had a close match once- a pile of what seemed like wood on Harry's shoulder: Many had believed it was a foregone conclusion and… it had been.

…Briefly. Unfortunately for Blossom and the moron in question he had gone as far as to "fake tattoo" fire on the wood spigot: Blossom was quite attractive after all- the boy had wanted her badly. Despite the fact that "faking" such a thing was not only one of the worst "ethical" faux pas a person could commit in the world not just the United States… but it was also _illegal_ in the state of California. A felony even.

That… had been a fun prom night… watching your date and so called "soul mate"… escorted off the property in handcuffs…

Sometimes Blossom wondered what would have been worse… being known as a "junkie's" girlfriend like the initial rumors had declared… or the "sympathy" that had surrounded her when the "truth" came out…

_Oh you poor thing!_

_Shameful! Utterly shameful!_

_You're gonna press charges right!_

_You'd better press charges that's almost like…. You know…._

Also her far too "chivalrous" cousin and his… weak right hook followed by Robin's… rescue of _him_ when he had decided he needed to avenge his dear cousin's honor…had just made that entire debacle just _so. much. **FUN.**_

It had been a mess.

And Blossom had sworn off this whole _nonsense_ ever since.

And to think… she had thought she had found someone also immune to the plague of the world: Oh no… no- _E = MC^2_ beat out of the day! Beat out three years of perfectly reasonable compatibility, intelligent conversations and…. passably good sex!

Oh yes! What did that matter! No, no- these god damn _flames_ here- maybe this was the "almighty ones" up there idea of a grand joke: The Flames meant instead of a so called "soulmate" it actually meant Blossom was meant to die in a goddamn house fire!

 _Ugggggh_ and now look at her- reduced to a (somewhat buzzed) bum at a bar! Because every single man or woman that had even approached her inevitably it ended when those goddamn flames continued singeing on their lonely way around her hand and burning bridges before they could be constructed.

Fire… why the hell would there be _fire_!? What kind of… Blossom didn't even _like_ the heat very much! She'd always had a cool personality! Calm, collected- impassive even and… and…

So _what_ the sex hadn't been that great! It was still _three years!_

… Oh… Oh who was Blossom kidding! Who was- fuck it!

Just…

She slammed her credit card down and the barkeep took it wordlessly- he was likely used to the wallowing of "mateless" bums at his bar all the time. Wordlessly it was returned and she got up. Not even a tumble- see Blossom wasn't that drunk! She irritably wrapped her hand back up. It was no one's business she was still as of yet - _unmelded_.

Out she went. Look at that! She was walking straight- and well there was Mike and Robin attempting to do karaoke and… right no. She just wanted to go back to her lonely hotel room and just… yeah. Just… sleep. Sleep until it was time to go back to the city. Yeah. Happy fucking wedding- happy trails- may your lives be happy and wonderful and just…

Blossom needed sleep.

Buzzing her lips ( and not stumbling at all by the way) she casually strolled down the boardwalk- nothing was open at this time of night except… oh…

She cocked her head to the side and then her eyes widened.

 ** _Rowdy Ink_**.

Hey…..

Now _there_ was an idea! Blossom was destined to be alone- then so be it! But why should a single tattoo keep exposing her to potential heartbreak: Clearly she had no soulmate- clearly it was a single impossibility- she was the oldest of the group: Twenty seven. She was clearly not meant for anyone- there had been some examples in history after all- it was a sad fact of life but whatever…

She didn't need it. No. No she did not. She was done. Hear that God- _done!_

A nod of determined (not drunk) dedication to this reasonable (not impulsive) decision she walked into the tiny building. Her eyes widened more… there was the usual alignment of traditional tattoos (skulls, random animals- badly drawn Kanji) but a few pictures showed… works of art.

True… _work of art._

Tattoos were… while not "obscene) were nonetheless "frowned" upon by most of society due to the fact that it was traditional for one to have only _one_ tattoo for… obvious reasons.

But Blossom had had enough. She'd break the damn law alright. She'd cover up the damn wretched thing once and for all- no more bandages- oh no she'd use _another_ type of ink- she'd just trick the world- oh yes she had "found" her soulmate alright- _Oh yes he was wonderful, they were so happy- thanks for asking- oh no they hadn't yet discussed children but it was always a possibility!_

Blossom was an English teacher. She also ran the Drama Club. She could be a very convincing actress.

… Blossom was slightly more buzzed than she thought but whatever- no- this was the right decision! This was the _right_ decision. Enough was enough it would keep those wretched "mate seeking" animals at bay!

Putting an elaborate masterpiece on her hand was going to get expensive. Hmm…. She took the book that was idly on what she assumed was the reception here and began skimming it. What convincingly went well with fire… hmm… her frown deepened.

… Fuck it she was boring and she was cheap: Just go with a cliché: Ah yes a flower being singed by flames- her "soulmate's" name was "Blaze" – yeeeeah. _Perfect._

Her decision made she strolled over (not tripped) to the desk and rang the bell. And then did it again. And again.

"Jesus Christ! Will you hold on a minute! I hear you- I hear you!" She bristled- ugh- a _male_. Though… _whoa._

The redhead was more _inked_ than anyone Blossom had ever seen- both his arms were an elaborate collage of different designs which on anyone else would have looked like a random mess but on this… guy it… _worked._

Had Blossom not only understood the futility of her situation and given up on the entire thing… she'd… even go so far as to say this man… was… sort of…kind of… _hot._

His eyes focused on her- and the (not) handsome ink king over here folded his arms and then shook his head firmly.

"Hell no. Get out."

She blinked. "Excuse me?" She snapped. His eyebrow rose before with what sounded like a _long_ suffering sigh he tapped a rather official looking paper right behind him.

**California Statute: 9876**

_**The act of forging a "Soul" tattoo is strictly prohibited with a penalty of-.** _

Oh… _hell no!_

She grit her teeth and shot up.

"You think I'm _looking_ to do anything for this- this nonsense!" She held her wretched hand up- his eyebrow rose. "No I'm trying to get _rid_ of the damned thing! I'm sick of a stupid… stupid mark or whatever dictating my life- my "destiny!" – therefore I am willing to give money to have _you_ rid me of the damn thing!" She flashed the credit card- he still looked unimpressed.

Another sigh. Handsome but an asshole. Typical male.

"I'm also legally obliged to inform you its illegal in the state of California to give a tattoo to an obviously _intoxicated_ individual-." He said dryly- she clenched her fist.

"I am not _drunk!"_ She slammed the counter. "I am perfectly of _sane_ mind! I want to do this- I have the money to do this!" _In theory._ "Therefore you _can't_ tell me you won't do it- that is _discrimination!"_

More of a sardonic look- before he flipped up the flap of the counter and strolled over to her- oh… well look at that… he was rather tall wasn't he- he wasn't Butch… but he wasn't Dexter either.

She gulped. But he merely rubbed his brow and pointed to a wall.

"Walk over there."

She narrowed her eyes but did so.

A curt nod.

"Recite the alphabet."

"Oh for God's sake!" She hissed. "A, B, C-!"

"Backwards."

Jack ass. She clenched her fist. "Z, Y, X, W,V,U,T-." His eyebrows shot up higher. "What!?" She demanded- "I'm doing it aren't I!?" Her hands went in the air.

"…You're… not drunk?" He said slowly.

"No! Now give me the damn paper and stick a burning flower on my hand damn it!" She slapped the counter again. They glared at each other- what an asshole! A condescending likely misogynistic prime example of the wretchedness of the male species and- ugh!

Silently he walked back behind the counter and placed the long "tattoo" agreement on the counter.

"Legally I have to inform you of the permanence of inking one's body- as you know the act of removal of a tattoo of any form is illegal in the state of California and-."

She frowned, "I know the law- I'm perfectly understanding of the situation."

He leaned over, "There's _no_ going back here Ma'am."

"I'm twenty seven- not forty-seven. Do _not_ call me Ma'am!" Blossom snarled. He drew back,

"Jesus- okay, okay- just trying to be polite- okay – _Miss_ \- I just want you to be well aware of the implications here... but just sign here and we can-."

"BLOSSOM UTONIUM!"

She flinched. He looked past her confused- Oh God…

"Michael… don't even think-!" She began but his finger went in her face.

"Oh no- _ooooh_ no! Uh uh- Blossom I know what you're doing and I ain't letting you!"

"…You're drunk." She said deadpan. "Go home."

"I am _not_ drunks!" he slurred, of course being completely "sober". Of course he was. "You're drunks!"

"Actually she's more sober than you." The ink king quipped sardonically. "Can I help you sir?"

Mike's eyes blazed and he stormed over, leaning heavily over the counter,

"No's! you's can'ts- you've gots a lot of neeeeerve- lemme guess you saw my poor cousins crying her eyes ouuuuut and thought you could find an easy marrrrrk!"

Those eyes suddenly blazed, "Excuse me- this chick wandered into _my_ shop- I was minding my own business before she started pounding on my bell like-!" He started smashing the bell in mockery of her. Well how rude- Blossom hadn't done it _nearly_ so obnoxiously. Honestly!

"What kind of guyyyys runs a tattoo shops anyways!?"

" An artist trying to make a living-now why not take your cousin here!" He said dubiously, "And fuck off!"

"Gladly's! C'mon Blossy we're _leaving-!"_

She grit her teeth and ripped her arm free.

"Mike- go the fuck back to the hotel- does Robin even know you're here!? Don't come storming over here like some kind of "knight-in-shining armor-"I'm not your baby cousin anymore- I'm an adult- now _you_ go the fuck away- I've had it with all this goddamn nonsense! I'm twenty-seven and the world's given up on me finding love anyway and I'm _sick_ of looking at this!" She ripped the linen off and stuck the "flames" in her cousin's face. "See! See fire! You know why there's fire! Cause I _buuuuurn_ everyone who touches me- they run the fuck away- they go off with some kind of short little _dwarf_ with the last of Einstein's theory of relativity plastered on their fucking body and let three years go down the drain! Just like that!" She folded her arms. "Go home." She murmured. "Just… I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this whole shit show- just… go home."

Silence.

She wiped her eyes. Never mind. Whatever. Maybe she was drunk. Maybe she was heartbroken. Maybe she was just a moron.

Who knows? Whatever. Mike trying to walk like he was, was a horrible idea- he'd fall off the boardwalk and she'd have to wrestle a shark off him. Just… enough. Whatever. Fine.

The artist (truly he was- some of these pictures were unbelievable) was silent on the other side.

"My apologies sir- he's… upset: and he's an emotional drunk I'm sorry to have caused such a stir- we'll leave-. Mike let's go- I believe you've insulted him enough!" She hissed.

"You can't give up Blossy! You can't! Your soulmate's out there somewhere just because Dexter was a jackass and did that to you doesn't mean you _give uuuupppp!_ "

… Oh that sniveling little drunken _loud mouth!_

Sure enough-Ink King's eyebrow rose up higher than before and he seemed to stiffen somewhat.

"Mike! Shut. _UP!"_

"He was a jack ass who didn't deserves you and I _warned_ youuuuu! Didn't I warns you!? I _totally_ warned yous! But he was a jack ass but that doesn't means you haves to give up! You can't cover your tattoo Blossy! You caaaaaaan't! Dexter was a jack ass and his new soulmate's a bitch you're better off! Seriously she called me a _dumb ass!_ I went to _Princeton_ damn it!"

"… Apparently their enrollment numbers must be dangerously low…" The man muttered and Blossom couldn't curb the _snort_. Luckily Michael was too drunk to notice.

"Shit head embarrassing my little cousin like that-!"

"…We're two weeks apart-will you just _shut up!"_

"A-And I couldn't stop it! And I'm –s-sorry! I know you're doings this because of _meeeee_ \- cause I couldn't stops the assholes from breakings your hearts and he did it in front of everybody's and I'm a horrible big cousins and- and-!"

"… We're _two_ weeks apart damn it! And not for nothing I was taller than you for years _shorty!"_

And now he was blubbering. Her idiot cousin was almost _sobbing_ – dear God this was the second most embarrassing day of her life… being publically dumped on a beach boardwalk and then being forced to listen to the cheering and mass applause of bystanders because "soulmates" had found each other… no… that was still first but the longer she let Michael remain here that could easily change.

She was seized in a hug- the Ink King's head went on the counter- he was clearly regretting having an "open door" policy. Blossom didn't blame him in the slightest. Mike was still rambling on and on and on…

"And look at this guuuuy! Look at him-! Look at him all _covered up_ like that!" He bristled and Blossom slapped her brow. Mike only kept pointing indignantly- "Ya know I bet he doesn't even remember which one is _his_ soul tattoo!" He mocked and Blossom almost melted into the floor- no seriously- would it be possible for her to spontaneously combust at the moment? Could these _flames_ here become real? Pretty please?

The redhead looked like he was fighting the urge to chuck her moron of a drunk who was also unfortunately related to Blossom by blood out in the street… or out in the back to feed to the sharks… His nostrils flared and he lifted up his right arm irritably.

"Um yeah I _do_ actually." He tapped his wrist irritably and oh God that look signified Michael was going to be shark chow in a second- no one liked being "questioned" about their soulmate… ugh.

She grabbed her _dear_ cousin's shoulder and _gently_ shoved him towards the door.

"Err- yes, yes of course you do- alright- my apologies sir I'll just… get him out of here- I am _so_ very sorry please know this is _not_ normal behavior for my cousin – he's just uh-." She mocked a "shot"- he rolled his eyes.

"Clearly."

"I'm a _horrible_ cousin! I'm sorry inked dude! Your tattoos are actuallys real rad duuuuuude-!"

"Yes you _are_ a horrible cousin right now you drunken buffoon!" Blossom snapped. The crying got worse. It was about to get terrible as soon as she got his sorry ass back to Robin and their hotel room- and oh no Blossom would _not_ be curbing the wrath of an enraged birdy waiting in the nest.

Nope. Not at all.

"Michael… let's just _go_!" She snapped. "Again sorry for this sir we'll be going-."

His expression seemed off for a moment before he dug in his pocket, "Right… well here. If you're still serious about this- come back tomorrow." He murmured, she nodded and stuck the card he had extended in her pocket.

"You're not going to ban me from your shop?" She said dryly. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I have to deal with worse case than… that." He pointed to her idiot cousin who sometimes she felt love for, not tonight- no not tonight. But occasionally she was fond of the foolish cretin.

"I have a hard time believing that." Mike had begun loudly lamenting his apparent failure of upholding the family honor and allowing Dexter McPhearson to have proper use of his legs still.

"Tch. One word Miss. Two actually. _Spring. Break."_

Silence.

His eyebrow rose and he folded his arms smugly.

"Touche…" She mumbled.

"I know." Arrogant cad wasn't he- but then his face seemed to sober, "Listen… I know it's not my business but-." His eyes drifted to her hand. She bristled.

"You're right- it's _not._ " Blossom snapped. Nosy little shit- seeing as this little tattoo shack was located _right_ on the boardwalk and thanks to Michael's big fat mouth- clearly he had now connected the dots and figured out the identity of that "other woman" watching the uniting of "true love" and the finding of "soul mates" that had happened on such a blissful afternoon.

She'd even had to see Dexter's smug face on the ten o' clock news when all was said and done. Channel 18 had come and _interviewed_ the "happy new couple"- Blossom and her agog face being in the background- her entire life after all had more or less been turned upside down…

All she had asked was for a lousy ice cream. She had asked her boyfriend to buy her a stupid ice cream.

… Why couldn't she just have asked for a cotton candy…?

Why couldn't Blossom have just gotten off her lazy ass and sauntered over to the ice cream shack herself!?

Oh no… just _nooo_ \- God forbid.

Idiot.

Because true love- the _soul mate_ – conquered all- oh no- it was the basis of human life! The main goal- the greatest _joy_ a human could feel. Didn't matter what was there before it- oh no- once the "soul mate" was found – all bets were _off!_ So what the man in question had been in a _three year_ relationship- and the lady in question was standing _right_ there!

Who cared about her though- she was just irrelevant or worse- she was a _meddler_.

Blossom was a meddler. How was she supposed to face her students? Would it be considered unprofessional to try to purposely come down with the flu?

She sighed, oh well…. All the power to them- happy lives and whatever.

"That was bullshit." He murmured. She stiffened. But he was only shaking his head. "Fucking _bull_ \- its not like it's a "unusual" occurrence- it happens every fucking day- why the ass had to get the media involved…" He shook his head more. "Turned it into a shit show if you ask me."

"Yes well…" She shrugged "nonchalantly"- "It's the melding of soul ink…" She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"It's _bull_ – there was no reason to make it such a spectacle… I'm sorry that shit happened to you." She stiffened.

"I don't need pity thanks."

"It ain't pity. It's the truth. It was bull… and it _is_ bull." He mumbled the last part but his gaze was piercing- strange… her stomach churned for a moment- something… of an odd feeling crept through her. She felt her cheeks warm slightly but her eyes widened and she immediately pulled away.

She was drunker than she thought. Best get back to their hotel before Mike puked all across this… young man's… clean floor. Or worse… all over these works of art hanging on the walls- it was… incredible really: for something looked down upon… this seemed… like true art in Blossom's… opinion.

Yes… true… art.

He… this young man was definitely a…definitely a true… artist.

Um… yes. She was drunk. She was clearly intoxicated. Must rescue this quaint little shop from the evils of a light weight's drinking binge. How on earth had he managed to slip away from Robin anyway!?

W-Well… she… she would find out… shortly. Yes… shortly… in time… time…

Time to go.

"That… That is very true- thank you…sir. Um… goodbye."

"Byeeeee innnnk duuuuuude! Seriously those things are raaaaaaad! How long dids it takes you anyways-!"

She grabbed her moron of a cousin's ear. He yelped.

"Michael. _Move."_

"But its _coooooooool_ \- maybe _I_ should get a tattooooooo- I never knew they were sooo cooooool-!"

She pushed him out the door. And like some kind of fool she dared a glance behind her.

He was still… looking at her…albeit oddly. Her face warmed again and like an even bigger fool she gave a brief wave. He seemed to jump but nonetheless he returned it.

She felt a mysterious pounding in her chest but… she ignored that too.

She flipped the card up idly.

" **Rowdy Ink"**

_Matthew Jojo III_

" _Brick"_

"Brick… huh?" She mumbled and stuffed the card back in her pocket.

Her stomach was still doing some sort of odd waltz with the butterflies, she frowned.

Foolish girl. Drunken moron.

A guy like that… tch.

Clearly he was already taken.

-o-o-o-


	2. Part II: Melt my broken heart

-o-o-o-

His ice had melted.

There was doubt. His fucking ice was _melting_ \- the icicles were being melted by a slew of mysterious flames that had suddenly begun creeping up his wrist starting from the bottom of his palm trailing all the way around his ring finger since last night… and… fuck.

Fuck.

She'd been... Shit. That girl had been….

Yeah being interrupted from his end of the night prep and getting ready at long last to come home-hadn't been too fun but the babe who had been standing at his counter... err…"leaning" over it for support…

Okay... _That_ hadn't been so bad. The whole… the pretty girl in his shop not the err… being obviously drunk and nursing some kind of broken heart.

The chick was a _knockout_. Holy fuck "soulmate" be damned who in their right fucking mind would let hergo!?

He'd seen that shit show- hard to miss it when it was a few feet away from Brick's favorite burrito stand and it was lunch time and yeah… he'd seen a classic example of a nerd and some… rather… err "short" young woman embracing and acting like the typical loons determined on scrounging every piece of _drama_ they could in their apparent long "awaited" meeting – cameras flashing and the hapless sheep applauding and…

Yeah…

Brick had just wanted his damn burrito.

But come to think of it… there _had_ been a girl in the background- in a heaven sent pink bikini top and daisy dukes just kind of… standing there. Mouth wide open and eyes huge and… shit.

Now that Brick thought about it… yeah… the girl had looked… _upset._

Well… upset was an understatement. She'd looked fucking _destroyed._

And obviously she'd been humiliated. Fuck… what an asshole. Shit… Brick didn't even know the guy and he wanted to punch him in the goddamn face.

Tch… good luck… short girl- a real _winner_ had been chosen for her obviously.

Fucking hell…

This whole system was fucked up. He didn't even fucking _know_ her- she was obviously a tourist – a broken hearted tourist- who had had too much to drink and just gone and wandered into his shop- how the hell was that supposed to work?!

... And why the fuck was he even thinking of it! Hadn't Brick learned his lesson?! The whole system was a fucking joke- an "omnipresent joke" that someone had been stupid enough to think it was serious and-

He hadn't even gotten her name.

Brilliant Jojo. _Brilliant._

Would he have immediately jumped on it like any of those other fucking morons?

Hell no.

Fuck that.

He had… other priorities obviously but… "buzzed" or not she'd been intelligent he could tell and when that bumbling moron had come stumbling in she'd sobered pretty quickly anyway- he had sensed that hadn't been a new occurrence.

So beauty... Brains. Yep the whole package. Whoever this shit head was, was a fucking idiot.

Yep…moron.

"Daddy?"

Speaking of more _important_ things- he turned around and there was his little angel was now. Bright red hair and chocolate brown eyes similar to Brick's own-though in the right light they also shared the odd reddish tint – hence "Brick" getting his nickname.

Three Matthews living in the same house- yeah shit got confusing sometimes. Though his little Bridget had earned _another_ special nickname over the years from her … poor, poor babysitters.

He smirked when the sassy little four year old skipped over and held her arms up expectantly.

Brick didn't need a "soulmate"- he was already whipped thanks. She giggled when he hoisted her up.

"You know to stay in the back when Daddy's working honey." He murmured.

"But _you_ said you were gonna close early cause no one ever comes in on Sundays." He rolled his eyes and batted her nose.

" _Not_ on Labor day weekend baby girl." She frowned.

"Daddddy- I'm _noooot_ a baby anymore." She frowned. "I'm starting school member! I'm this many!" She held up four fingers proudly.

"Tch- You'll always be my baby girl- even when you're a big girl and Daddy has to beat off all the boys with sticks." His daughter frowned – grimaced actually.

"Ew! Boys! Yucky!" Her little arms went around his neck, "I don't like boys daddy- they _smell!"_

He snorted. "Yeah… boys are yucky." He agreed quietly holding his little girl closer to him. "Awful… very bad. Stay away from them."

Her big eyes widened somewhat and she cocked her head- her frayed ribbon bouncing as she did so -Seriously Brick needed to find a way to get that damn thing away from his kid – it had been worn practically to pieces at this point….but she'd refused point blank to get rid of it…it having come from… Mommy's… once a year birthday present.

Oh yes Elizabeth had just _fluttered_ in and fluttered out willy nilly- God forbid sticking around to actually _see_ their daughter but oh no- her "Prince Charming" was waiting to spirit her away to some… getaway or whatever : Elizabeth Morebucks' "favorite" birthday present… as she had weepingly called their daughter in the hospital after that long, long night… had been replaced by expensive weekend getaways and judging from the tell tale bump on that stomach…

Brick had a distinct feeling the "birthday presents" were going to dry up completely soon.

But whatever, she'd always been a prima donna- even when Brick had been mad about her –Elizabeth had _always_ been "daddy's little Princess".

That asshole must have been popping the champagne corks and called for entertainment from his throne practically when his daughter's "soul ink" had reacted with the son of one of his new business associates: a wealthy heir and a true "deal sealer".

Didn't matter that Brick had been left holding a tiny two year old in his arms in utter shock and been left to awkwardly explain to a very intelligent and astute two year old – "Why Mommy was kissing someone other than Daddy"

And why she'd married him less than three months later… too.

Eddie Morebucks had been trying to get rid of Matthew Jojo III for years… and well looks like he'd succeeded and he'd gotten rid of the "brat" too- the secret "shame" of the Morebucks clan supposedly- because _Brick_ had totally been the one with the sob story and desperation who had shown up at his apartment determined to fight "fate" and blah blah-.

It was completely _Brick's_ fault he had thought he'd been in love. And he had been naïve and dumb and had fallen for the glistening scales of a viper – a beautiful snake. And that snake had coiled her immaculate nails around him and claimed she didn't "care" about fate and "soul ink".

And Brick had been stupid enough to believe her.

And then a "meddler" child had been born. And her mother had found her "true" soulmate a scant two and a half years later. And Brick… had been left picking up the pieces. Wiping tears from a little girl whose mother had more or less abandoned her- unless she wanted a cute little accessory to wave to the camera that is.

According to the public of course Brick was the bad guy. He'd seduced the innocent girl. He'd _known_ he wasn't her "soul mate" and _still_ tried trapping her in a "meddling" relationship. How _selfish._

Brick should have _known better!_

And of course the fact the wretched bitch had actually tried to dump the kid on the state as soon as her new precious hubby- her "Jacky Wacky" began _subtly_ protesting the idea of raising their lovely "soul" children with… a "meddling" older sister… was completely irrelevant.

God forbid Brick be rewarded custody in the first place oh no… no- just because Elizabeth had gone and thrown him away like yesterday's trash didn't mean he would get access to their daughter. Oh no- such wasn't proper!

Brick liked to consider himself a decent man- he treated women with respect- he had loved Lizzy or "Princess" as she loved terming herself with all his heart ( looking back at that nickname... that _really_ should have been a pretty big red flag Jojo)

But when his mother had _ever_ heard about his baby girl being dropped off at the courthouse- he had craved _blood_. He'd thankfully been able to collect her and she'd been home with Brick the next day. And it had been like that ever since. The _one_ time Elizabeth had expressed interest in her daughter living with her full time again- Brick wasn't proud of his ensuing voicemail message. It had never been brought up again.

The bitch knew better.

Had Brick ever thought his "fate" was going to be a single father in his late twenties more or less "ousted" from the "soul market" raising his "meddler" child to the best of his ability– because it was _always_ the guy's fault- _always:_ "Meddlers" as they were termed were _always_ the ones at were the devil sent practically- demons. Selfish, despicable- if one were to name it they would be called it.

It was a lame ass system- implemented because the so called "almighty ones" had just decided humanity was just too _stupid_ to make their own decisions so they had to do _everything_ for such a pathetic species- too dumb to be trusted to make the right "choice".

… Shit that poor woman. He could almost see the utter desolation in her face even now- no warning, nothing.

…Didn't that sound familiar?

No. No he had not. But that was life. That was "fate".

Brick fucking hated it. Hence the ink everywhere- who was gonna know which was his "soul" tattoo- no one but him. And he intended to keep it that way. And he wouldn't trade his little girl for the world- case closed. They were a package deal and thus according to the rest of the world Brick was now more or less "soulless" – as the term for one who would never find his "soul mate"- boo fucking hoo.

"Daddy… your tattoo is different."

Well… _almost_ everybody didn't know which his soul ink was. He grimaced as Bridget poked his wrist. "You added pretty fire- how come?" Her voice had gone small and she looked… nervous. Oh… Oh hell!

"Daddy was… bored last night is all- it was a…boring night- how was spending time with Nana?"

She made a face, "Boring- she sucks at Candyland." His eyes narrowed.

"Bridget! Watch the mouth!"

"But you can say it!"

"I'm taller."

"But Nana says I'm getting taller!" She whined. "No fair!"

He set her on the ground and put on his "Dad" face- "Bridget- young ladies do _not_ talk like that. And if they do- you must be this tall to say those words." He put his hand up in the air settling it next to his shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"But I'll never be that tall!" He shrugged.

"Well that's tough ain't it kiddo? Guess you're gonna have to watch the mouth for the rest of your life."

She pouted. "No fair!" Folding her arms and jutting out her lip. "No _fair!"_ A stamp of the foot. Oh boy. Brick recognized those signs. Shit. He did not want an angry Bridget tantrum in his lovely little shop.

He knew far too well how "Berserk" truly suited his little angel.

Devil's angel that is.

She was going to _terrorize_ those poor teachers of her's in the fall.

Heh heh- his little devil. He fought the smirk. No, no, had to be a responsible parent- no snickering over his daughter's… somewhat insane temper tantrums. No, no- just because that little shit had asked for it knocking her off a swing because _he_ had wanted to go on it and before an angry Papa Bear could intervene she had knocked the kid's tooth out- ( and in all fairness it was loose anyway so come on- how big a deal _was_ it?)

"Serky- if you're good today you and I will go out for pizza okay?"

"Pineapple and Pepperoni with extra cheese?" She said instantly.

"No pineapple- extra pepperoni and cheese."

"Stuffed crust."

"Deal."

She stuck her hand out and he shook the four year old's hand. If his little Berserk didn't end up a lawyer than Brick would have failed as a parent. Four and already a master negotiator. He was just so proud.

…though he knew there would be some who would argue Brick was a sap but they didn't know anything.

Nope, not at all.

"Daddy – can I color the pretty flower?" She pointed to his sketchbook- which… aw _hell_. His face warmed and he grabbed it.

"Uh… no, no baby girl uh this is for work- um..." He flipped through the pages quickly, "Here- this person's check didn't clear so no pretty tattoo for them- have at it kiddo." The elaborate ocean scene was swallowed by over eager little four year old hands as well as the box of crayons before she skipped into the back giggling as she went.

Well that's what that jack ass got for wasting a good chunk of Brick's time and having had no intentions of paying for it.

He both loved… and hated this gig. It wasn't because of the "unwholesomeness" so called of the work- even though his mother had teared up a bit slightly at the idea of her darling son working as a tattoo artist when he should have had a gallery by now but….well she loved her granddaughter and the amount of money one major tattoo commission could bring in was just… it more than paid the bills.

But there was always that one jack ass who thought the whole thing was some kind of joke.

He stared at the flower however- the elaborate design and such had taken him… a good two hours or so… and why he had done it… he didn't really know.

He didn't even know the woman- but that story… maybe it had hit a sore spot in Brick- publically being humiliated like that and all in the name of some foolish superstitious nonsense that most if not all of the rest of the world believed.

Guess it brought back some pretty bad memories.

He'd looked at the picture she had pointed to- a simple twenty-five dollar or so flower that she had probably just wanted to shove on top of the fire in her hand but… it was cheap. Probably the reason she had chosen it but…

Brick didn't do cheap. And her reasons were… sound. Drunk but sound. He never would have touched her last night with the needle- he would have waited for the chick to pass out and then called a taxi or something for her- that drunken moron that had come stumbling after her had saved Brick the trouble but… yeah.

Why had he ever touched her? Maybe it was the desolation in her eyes prevalent despite how much she'd been trying to hide it. Maybe he was seeing the great "Brick vs Princess" soap opera all over again.

… Maybe Brick just hated to see a pretty girl cry.

But… the "soul ink" had reacted- his tattoo had melded- had she noticed? Did she even remember anything from last night? And what was that supposed to do? Brick was the most _undesirable_ soul mate on the face of the planet. He wasn't going to give up his daughter for a stranger- no matter how beautiful the woman was- he'd admit- he was a heterosexual male and that woman- drunk and all had been one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in all his twenty eight years of life.

But beauty or not… _Bridget_ was Brick's life. Not some stranger.

Case. Closed.

So… he'd just keep the shop open for a few more hours for appearance's sake and then he'd close shop early and take his Devil Angel out for pizza and maybe for a few rounds of skeet-ball- the beach season was ending so they'd be back in the city soon enough- may as well make the best of it.

He picked up his sketchbook- the elaborate ribbons that made up the flower petals- she'd been wearing a rather unique looking necklace- a delicate gold chain and what looked like a bow charm- looked old- family heirloom probably. She must have liked the bow look: she'd been wearing a bowed headband too. It had gotten the muse going- so Brick had settled down with his sketch pad after he'd put Berserk to bed and gotten to work.

Not that he'd ever see Miss Bow again but meh- this was an interesting design- maybe he'd just stick it on his wall or hell… Bridget had liked it- maybe he'd transfer it to canvas and put it in his daughter's room- not a bad idea. He shook his pen slightly-as he started the final inking process.

_Ding. Ding._

He frowned and looked up, ugh- time for the Sunday crowd- hung over morons demanding their impulsive money back and shit and-.

…shit.

"Hello again… err Mr. Jojo." Even her voice was attractive. Crap.

… Slightly drunk she'd been pretty much a knock out.

Sober this woman was beyond description.

His grip on his pen increased- the redhead however was more preoccupied with the very subdued sand haired man who was being more or less pushed towards Brick by a waifish brunette with startling blue eyes and a face like thunder.

"Go on Mikey!" The brunette snapped- he flinched but hastily nodded- Brick raised an eyebrow. The redhead was completely silent- but her eyes flicked to meet his briefly for a moment but then she went back to examining the walls- the willowy girl apparently had that guy whipped- ahh matching birds on the skin- _that_ explained a lot-the unfortunate soul mate of the moron joined the pretty redhead before her sandy haired bitch cleared his throat and looked at him awkwardly.

"Look man- about last night I'm sorry man I mean I was kind of drunk and-." Two piercing glares were sent in his direction and he flinched again, "Okay... I _was_ drunk and I'm sorry I came in here and was all up in your business- I was upset about my cousin and to be brutally honest you know that ink up your arms is sick man! Did you do that all yourself?!"

"... I designed it... Yes..." Fuck his life. Get out. Get out now. "Look it's not a big deal sir- all due respect you were pretty tame compared to what I've seen- it's no big deal-but apology accepted- whatever."

_Please get out… get out now._

"Yes. Well when it comes to Mike- sometimes his overprotective streak impairs his good judgement." She strolled over and folded her arms- he couldn't get a good look at her hand- not that he was looking- because the whole idea was asinine. "You have my sincerest apologies… Mr. Jojo-."

"Matt." He said quickly- too quickly, all three of them seemed to give him an odd look: overprotective cousin especially seemed hostile. Aw _hell._

Easy there Brick… easy.

"Mr. Jojo… makes me look for my dad." He covered for himself quickly. "My name's err… Matt or well mostly everybody calls me Brick."

Her head cocked somewhat, "Brick?" She murmured.

"Yeah, in the right light my err eyes they uh look kind of this deep, deep red sometimes-." That _wasn't_ an invite to lean that close- no it was not! Holy shit… her eyes… he'd never seen more beautiful eyes in his life- they were so violet… they almost looked… pink in this dim light.

Crap… Brick was in trouble.

"My God… they _do_ look red…I've never seen such a thing. They're lovely."

"Well your eyes are nice too ma'am- uh Miss!" Now idiot cousin and who he was guessing was Mrs. Cousin's eyebrows went up higher. _Fuuuuuck!_

Shit. Brick hadn't been reduced to… to word garbage since… since fucking Middle School! His hand almost seemed to be burning- he scratched at it irritably. But then…she smiled.

"Well… Brick." She tucked a strand of copper hair behind her ear. "I'm Laura. Laura Utonium- though-." Her smile seemed to grow wryer. "Mostly everyone calls me "Blossom"."

"Because your grandma was a _biiiiitch_." The moron muttered and the brunette irritably smacked him in the head. Again… Brick was sensing that too was a common occurrence. The withering look he was receiving on both ends stopped any further comment from the loudmouth.

Laura or "Blossom" turned back to Brick -the name suited her ten times better- those eyes were like nothing Brick had ever seen… again this guy who had ever dropped a woman like that… for _any_ reason. He must have been ill- sick in the head. Deranged even.

"I hope you'd still be willing to…" She dug in her pocket and brought out what looked like a computer printout. It was the same picture as last night except this one was slightly less faded. "I've done the research and I'm prepared for the pain-."

The moron jumped up and grabbed his cousin's hands.

"Bloss...I'm begging you cous' - you know this is a bad idea-!" The brunette sighed and shook her head.

"She's a big girl Mikey..."

"But honey- you can't be seriously okay with-!"

" of course I'm not _okay_ with this Mike but there's clearly no stopping her at least let a professional do it and not some moron at one of those back alley parlors. You're certified right?" Brick blinked and then gestured behind him to his license hanging on the wall. The girl nodded, "And he's clearly very talented. So she won't end up mutilated or anything."

_Uh gee… thanks?_

"I know that honey but-!"

"So we have to respect her decision-."

"Exactly Robin. Thank you." The guy still looked like he was sucking on a lemon- but he nonetheless nodded. "Well then Brick… how do we go about this- I take it there's paperwork of some form I have to sign."

He blinked- oh right- work. Uh. Yes. He grabbed the paper.

"Err- yes, this is just a release of sorts- you're acknowledging that I have sufficiently informed you of the permanence of inking your body and that by signing this you are agreeing to "Rowdy Ink" having no liability in the case of any dissatisfaction with the permanence of tattooing and the consequences of not caring properly for your new tattoo-."

She giggled somewhat, "That sounds so rehearsed." She shook her head and skimmed the document briefly. "Why do I have the feeling that you've had to go back to that again and again?" She murmured before she held her hand out and smoothly (elegantly) signed her name rather quickly- almost eagerly.

"Well there's a reason… I won't give a tattoo to someone under the influence." Brick mumbled. She nodded and he added his own signature at the bottom. "Alright… looks like everything's in order so if you're sure-."

"Yeah Blossy- you know you can always change your mind- it's not too late-!" Mike said quickly but Robin shook her head and then rather forcibly pushed the guy on one of the chairs and smoothly sat down next to him.

"Blossom. Do you think is best sweetie- it's your decision." She murmured. "We'll be here for you no matter what-."

"But!"

"No matter _what!"_ The man finally quieted and Robin smoothly took one of the magazines from the basket on the floor.

Blossom seemed to sigh in relief and Brick waved her behind the counter.

"But of _course_ you should know that if you think _I'll_ be the one to tell Buttercup or Bubbles what you did that's an _entirely_ different issue." The brunette called out and she seemed to freeze. The smile was benign… but menacing almost at the same time- even Brick could feel the chill in the air. He frowned and scratched at his wrist again.

Grey eyes seemed to focus on the gesture almost immediately. He almost flinched. Those eyes went wide and a jaw slowly started to drop before he began elbowing the girl in the side- quickly- frantically and aw _fuck_ \- the ice was showing! The fire and aw hell that wasn't a good look. No. Nor was the annoyed glance that suddenly turned into _shock_ a good thing either!

Both jaws were lowering and inhuman sounds were escaping from the moron- fuck. Had she noticed?!

Didn't look it. But… then again her hand was bandaged for some reason. He frowned and just when he saw the shit show was about to begin Brick immediately slammed his finger over his mouth.

The jaw kept dropping and little inhuman croaks and sounds were escaping the guy's mouth while the once no nonsense brunette's jaw had completely dropped in a stunned silence. The moron proceeded to point like a dummy at Brick and then at his own wrist.

Aw… _hell._

He cleared his throat, "Right- if you'd follow me Miss, we can err get started." He waved her through the door and caught the grey eyed idiot's wide gaze again.

He pointed to his wrist again frantically but Brick shook his head firmly again before grabbed his sketch pad and shut the door. The two of them darted each other strange looks but… it didn't matter.

Clearly- this chick was _not_ interested in this entire "soul ink" nonsense and who the fuck could blame her!? Not after what she had just been through- and like _hell_ was Brick going to bring it up. It was all bull and nonsense and…

His gaze drifted to the _other_ door where what sounded like cartoons were playing from and he saw her look curiously in the same direction.

"My office." He murmured quickly. She cocked her head, but then nodded.

"Ah." She looked around at the studio curiously.

"You can take a seat." He waved her over to the chair and then spun his own around. She frowned.

"Second thoughts?"

"No… just why the sketchpad?"

He blinked and then cleared his throat, "Ah… yes err well you wanted a flower correct- well." Her frown deepened.

"I gave you a print out."

"I have to make a stencil first- it's a bad idea to just do it from a print out- the quality can be shi-… bad. Seeing as its going on your… hand-?" He frowned more. "Um… Miss I'm sorry but I can't work on you if you have an injury it's a health concern."

The bandage was tight and wrapped all the way around her knuckles. Her cheeks flushed.

"Oh… yes no it's not an injury it's um." The linen was removed. "It's a…precautionary thing."

"For…what reason exactly?" Brick said slowly carefully avoiding touching the bare skin as he wiped her hand down- the fire edging the new icicles swirled around her wrist.

Her face was stolid.

"Because it's all people look at… look for… they don't look at the color of your eyes… the shine of your hair- they don't listen to a damn word you're saying… or even notice your skin is soft… no… all anyone looks at… is this." She wiggled her hand somewhat. "Because what does it matter if you don't know them- if they're total stranger. It doesn't matter if you claim to love someone else either you know… the "soul ink"…trumps all." She laughed; bitterly. He swallowed the instinctual flinch.

" _I know what I want and I always get what I want- I want_ _ **you**_ _Brick- who cares if our ink or whatever doesn't merge!"_

He clicked his inking pen. "That it does." He finally managed to spit out. Her hand was awfully tiny- he'd have to make a few adjustments on the left side- maybe shorten that ribbon or so…

"That's…. beautiful." She breathed- the tingling in his wrist seemed to increase. "My God… whoever has this one is extraordinarily lucky."

He paused in inking for a moment, "I'm glad you like it." He said simply.

"How much would something like this cost?" She whispered.

He continued the final inking, "Custom design and stencil- two hundred. Coloring. Probably another hundred and fifty and actual application at least… another three hundred maybe. So… six hundred fifty gross estimate." Her eyes almost popped open.

"…Well… you must be doing quite well for yourself then." She murmured. He shrugged.

"It's a living. And it make use of that art degree everyone claimed I was insane to go for." Another shake of the pen. "And… I got a good reason for it anyway so…"

"Good reason?" She murmured then her eyes fixed on the wall behind him and aw… fuck. Bridget's smiling face was beaming from Brick's background on his laptop and well… fuck. Her eyes however softened, "Is that your little girl?" She murmured.

He nodded quickly, "Yes."

"How old?" She cocked her head, he couldn't help the smile that crept up his face.

"She's four." He chuckled. "Though she acts like she's _thirty_ -four sometimes." Her laughter was light and lilting. He continued inking as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"She's beautiful." He paused.

"… Thank you." One last curve- and a shortening of that ribbon and-.

"You and her mother must be very proud."

_Silence._

Curve. Shade. Ink.

"My little Bridget is enough to make any daddy proud." He finally managed to speak and thankfully she seemed to be satisfied with that answer or at the very least decided to drop it.

And… done. He gave a short satisfied nod and smiled proudly before he extended the sketch to her. Her eyes were huge.

"This is… _amazing_." She breathed. "Look at the petals… they're all made up of-."

"Ribbons yes- you seem to enjoy wearing them." Her eyes only widened more and she peered closer at the sketch.

"I…yes I do but-?"

"Tattoos are personal and they're forever Miss, if you're going to permanently ink yourself it has to have meaning- you don't want to regret it years from now you know."

"Y-Yes… but…I can't _afford_ this-!" She unfolded the computer print-out- "Sir-."

"Brick." He said quickly. She blinked.

"B-Brick… I… I did my research and I really _can't_ afford such an elaborate tattoo… I mean you said it was… five… six _hundred_ and-!"

He waved his hand, "Miss I assure you-."

"Blossom." She interrupted. "And… please don't be offended your talent is both evident and extraordinary but… but-."

"Blossom." He murmured, "You asked for a _general_ estimate in this case however… it's different."

She blinked and then her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "… Why?"

Well brilliant Brick that sounded creepy as fuck- no wonder he was getting a nasty look. Err… uh…

"My daughter rather likes this design I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me adding it to my portfolio is all- it's a personal commission so I'd need your permission-."

"That… I didn't pay for?" Annnnd the confusion reigns. This was going smoothly. And this was yet _another_ reason Brick hated this "soul mate" shit- it made things ten times more awkward!

"Sometimes inspiration is enough of a payment… I was going through a bad artistic block- you err… helped me break it-."

Another dubious look. "…In… one night?"

"…yes?"

_Silence._

She'd be getting up _any_ second now and-.

"… I'm… flattered?" She still sounded confused but it was less… of a hostile confusion and more of a genuine confusion- this was… progress?

He nodded quickly, "So I figured I owe you- so… you allow me to put this design in my portfolio and-. He gestured to the walls. "And we call it even-." Her eyes widened. " _Or_ I just ask you to pay for the initial sketch. Sans inking and coloring."

"… Which would be…?"

"… Twenty five?" She blinked and then looked at the print out. "Which was what you were wanting to pay anyway- at least this way… it's worth it you know?"

Her eyes were still wide and she averted her gaze from his- she began scratching at her hand- he shoved his hand in his pocket instantly.

"Why… would you do such a thing…for a stranger?" She whispered. He flinched back somewhat- but managed to hide it with a nonchalant shrug- because Brick was _awesome_ like that. He was just so _smooth_.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but… after what happened with that… ex of yours-."

"The sniveling little pencil dick of a midget you mean." She muttered and the snort escaped before he could stop it. "But you know… I don't need charity-."

"It ain't charity- like I said: It's a business arrangement- you're paying for the sketch. Perfectly reasonable."

She looked at it- and he could tell the longing in her eyes- she loved it already- it would perfectly cover the flames and… icicles that were covering her hand and wrist and-. Another flicker in his stomach: But... whatever.

Brick wasn't going to be _that_ ass- no. She was as done with the whole system as him- he didn't blame her in the slightest- Brick was "off the market" anyway- as undesirable as could come.

"… Seventy Five." She murmured. His eyebrow went up. "Something this beautiful is worth far more than twenty five measly dollars- I insist on at least seventy-five."

He blinked, "A basic sketch is twenty five dollars. That's the official rate."

"This is no basic sketch Brick. Seventy Five."

"It's a reasonable price Blossom. Twenty Five."

"I think not."

"I think so."

"I have an entire classroom filled with a good thirty high schoolers debating the merits of learning Shakespeare on a daily basis- you won't win this debate sir."

"I have a four year old debate prodigy who I'm pretty sure is well on her way to becoming a future Supreme Court Justice and I have to discuss the merits of a reasonable bed time with her on a near nightly basis- I'm afraid _you_ will not be winning this argument Miss."

They both glared and Brick felt that jolt rising up in his stomach more and more. The itching in his wrist was growing worse so once again he slammed his hands in his pocket.

"Fifty. We'll meet in the middle- agreed?" She said simply and held out a hand. He stared at it- at that icicle and fire rimmed hand. His wrist was burning.

"I… yeah sure. Sounds like a plan" Their hands met and the jolt was almost like a literal _shock_. He ripped it away and she drew back startled.

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

The hell was going on here!? What was this!? He was a grown ass man- not some kind of shaking… pimply teenager! Puberty was over damn it! No more acne! No… he had already survived that hellish time… never again…

The first time he'd seen Elizabeth Morebucks his heart had raced- and like a dope he had followed her around the gallery- his hands on his sketchbook shaking before he had finally gathered the courage to shake her hand and introduce himself.

His icicles hadn't changed. Her own glistening gem -seriously… she'd artificially covered her "diamond" in body glitter to _literally_ make it sparkle… again…looking back there'd been so many signs… so little…fucking time- but that gem had remained where it was.

His disappointment had been palpable. She'd been one of the prettiest girls Brick had ever seen. He'd been young. He'd been _dumb_. She'd had an aura oozing of sophistication and glamour and he'd only been a young artist looking for some recognition at the city art show hopeful his talent – which he _knew_ he had damn it(!) - would be enough to attract the notice of the scholarship judges.

Elizabeth (Princess) Morebucks… had been everything Brick had ever dreamed of and more. And despite the fact that their tattoos hadn't melded- he had allowed himself to believe the "love" she had felt for him had been real.

Soul Ink or no.

They'd met at the city art show- two separate schools- a charter school on the "nice" side of Townsville on one side- the public school on the _other_ side of Townsville on Brick's end.

It had been a recipe for disaster. She had begged him to "forge" it at first– to break the law for her sake- just to shut her daddy up- he'd refused- she'd grown angry- but then his girlfriend had come up with another _brilliant_ idea and despite Brick's instincts screaming it had been a _BAD_ idea…

He'd let her in that night anyway.

She'd disappeared for almost a year after that- he barely had any word from her – he'd finally through mutual "friends" ( conveniently those individuals disappeared as soon as the diamond and golden circle had melded at the Morebucks' New Year's Gala three years ago ) – been able to make contact with Elizabeth.

Bridget had been born two months later. Brick had held Princess's hand the whole time. Each squeeze. Each push. Wiped every damn year away. All seven hours' worth.

Her father had been furious. His mother frantic. She'd refused to give their little girl up. Brick had begun saving up for a ring. Anything to "fix the mess" he had more or less caused.

It'd been in his pocket the night Jack Spicer had walked into the Morebucks manor and aided the lady of the house from tripping over her death trap heels she persisted in wearing.

It'd been maybe thirty seconds…

Maybe even less.

Eight years.

Junior year, senior year- four years of college and two years beyond…

Ended with a single grasp of a delicate diamond lined wrist.

Asinine. Stupid. This whole fucking system was… was… so fucking _stupid!_

Look at her! Look at this beauty! This beautiful, intelligent witty and sparkling young woman- she'd clearly been in a happy loving relationship and one stray touch had _ended_ it!? No warning- no nothing- not even a fucking _talk!?_

Fuck at least Elizabeth had calmly explained to Brick what the deal was- she'd given him twenty four hours to get his stuff out of their apartment- hell she'd even initially promised him weekend visits with Bridget – Jack had put a stop to that _real_ quick… the guy was insecure as fuck- he wanted Brick _gone_.

Brick hadn't aided his case when word had gotten out that the "meddler" had punched the soul mate in the face for calling his daughter… a "meddler child".

His daughter was no… "meddler" in any fucking sort- and like hell would Brick let _anyone_ no matter _who_ they fucking were talk about his little Bridget like that- maybe she'd inherited that temper from Brick- but Princess had a nasty set of lungs on her too- smacking Brick in the face with those nasty sharp nails for him _ever_ havinghurt her "Jacky Wacky" (Ugh she was unoriginal as fuck… Brick had actually allowed the girl to call him her "Bricky Wicky"- he'd thought he was special. Clearly she was just a dumb pretty faced _moron.)_

So maybe his daughter would live up to her name after all and "Berserk" was a perfect combination of the both of them personality wise. Though thankfully… Brick's genes had been prevalent- save the freckles… Berserk looked like a little girl clone of Brick.

Tch. No wonder the shithead had wanted his devil angel _gone._ His kids were gonna be ugly as fuck- Brick's daughter was a little beauty and Jack fucking hated it.

"Brick?" He blinked- shit had he zoned out or something? She was still looking at him oddly and she wrung her wrist oddly. "Is this a bad time I can come back-." She murmured.

Right… come back. Tourist this chick was a tourist. Who knows where she came from- plenty of people came to the Pacific coast every damn day and-.

No. This wasn't… Brick was _not_ going to fall for this… this fucking trap! She'd been made miserable by it- _he_ had been made miserable- Berserk was already struggling through "self-worth" issues as it is from the constant reminder – no matter how much Brick tried so desperately to hide it – that her "mommy" had dropped her like a sack of potatoes for her "soulmate's" sake.

His poor little girl. His baby. His innocent little angel despite the fact there were times she was a devil- Brick would _never_ give her any reason to worry- the nasty looks he'd received on a daily basis because of his "extra ink" – fuck it he didn't care- he'd tattoo his whole goddamn face if he had to! Anything to ease any fear his little girl may have had- so no one would approach him looking for a "match"- with expectations and unspoken demands concerning so called "meddling" children.

Well too fucking bad.

He and Berserk were a set. Someone didn't like it. Then they could fuck off.

Thus… Matthew Jojo III – a.k.a. "Brick" was _off_ the "Soul" market- he was _spoken for._

Period!

"It's up to you Miss Utonium." He said quickly. That's right. Strictly professional. She seemed confused for a moment but… this was for the best. She wasn't interested in this whole shit show anyway.

Plus. Tourist.

Very attractive and intelligent tourist but… tourist.

"Well then… Mr. Jojo… I would like to get this over with before I… return home." She murmured.

He nodded, "Yeah- I hear ya, you're I luck actually I'm about to close up shop anyway- summer season's over." Another nod. He began setting out his tools.

"Are you sure you can… take such a loss- I don't want to ill effect your little girl somehow?" He froze. "I mean… it's a hefty commission you could get from that sketch… it's… a true work of art you know."

_Badum. Badum._

"It's fine miss. Trust me. So…" he dunked the antiseptic on a cloth and began dabbing at her hand. "Where's home anyway?"

She sighed, "Well it's not too far- a city called Townsville."

_Say what!?_

"Is something wrong?"

He tightened his hold on the cloth, "N-No. Uh… just uh… small world." Her eyes widened and she seemed to straighten in the seat.

"How so?"

_I'm from Townsville…_

"I'm….familiar with the city. I mean it is pretty big."

"Indeed it is… kind of… uh separated… too. I suppose you can argue."

"Kind of?" he snorted. She grimaced.

"Alright… very- but not as bad as say somewhere like Beverly Hills."

"No. One can't argue that." He buzzed his lips. "So… where'd ya go to school?"

"Townsville Prep."

… Oh fuck Brick's life.

"Ah… I'm a… Pokey Oaks boy myself. Go err… Tigers right?" She laughed nervously.

"Yes… indeed. Go… Lions."

More nervous laughter. He grabbed the sketch and began running it through the printer.

"What are you doing?"

His gaze flicked to her somewhat, "Making a stencil- you run the sketch through here…" He pointed to the printer- and then its laser cut like so-." The whirring of the machine continued "And… _voila._ " He held up the stencil with a sort of grim triumph. Her eyes widened.

"Just like that?" she sounded… impressed.

"Just like that." He smirked. "Now I'll just… put this on your hand and we'll-."

_Slam._

"Daaaaaaddy!" He whirled around and … oh _hell!_ Bridget skipped in cheerfully. Blossom's eyebrow rose as their eyes met. His four year old put a hand on her hip (ugh she looked like her mother when she did that) – "Daaadddy I finished coloring see! Can I have another one! Can I have the pretty flower now?"

Please let Brick melt through the floor now. Please. Any moment now. The woman looked nothing but amused even as his daughter (who was breaking every health code humanly possible in the course of thirty or so seconds) skipped over to her and suddenly seemed to be examining her.

"Serky… you know not to come in here when Daddy's working." He said sternly. "I'm sorry Miss Utonium- this is my daughter- she's usually more than aware she's _not_ supposed to come in here when-."

"But I didn't hear the buzz -buzz- which means you didn't do it yet- so I can come in and get a new picture! See I colored it already from today- I want another one- please Daddy?"

… God damn it the eyes. It had to be the _eyes!_

He sighed, "Uh… Okay sure- um…" He grabbed a random sketchbook- and started flipping- there had to be a few rejects in here. Berserk had just gone and plopped herself on Brick's now vacant stool. Blossom… didn't seem fazed. Weird.

"You're really pretty but you have weird eyes." _Oh dear God why? Why did this child have to have Brick's lack of tact!_

She chuckled, "My eyes are inherited from my grandmother." _The bitchy one?_ "They are a little weird huh?"

"No- they're really pretty but they're still weird- but don't worry my daddy has weird eyes too- and I do too- see!" She pointed to her face and Blossom – feigning a true patience that almost verged on sainthood feigned an interest in his little girl's eyes.

"Oh my… they _are_ very different but they're _very_ pretty sweetheart- you shouldn't call them weird. They're just unique."

Brick continued flipping through the sketches as quickly as possible. But Bridget then seemed to notice the stencil on Blossom's hand and… Brick recognized that ominous look in those big doe eyes.

Aw… _hell. Here comes Berserk._

"Aww- hey! You have my flower ribbon picture- no fair I wanted to color it!" She pouted and oh god no! Not a Berserk tantrum! Not now!

"Okay baby girl." A bunch of flowers and a butterfly- good enough! "Here you go Serky- now why don't you take this into Daddy's office and color it for him okay- Daddy's almost done."

"But I wanted to color the pretty ribbon flower! No faaaaair!" She whined.

"Bridget… Jojo… do as I say please or no stuffed crust!" He tapped his foot- his daughter's eyes went as big as dinner plates. She snatched the paper quickly. Heh. Brick was no sap. He knew how to lay down the law damn it!

"Sorry Daddy I just really liked the pretty ribbon." She mumbled as she pouted before she turned to the other adult in the room. "Sorry Miss."

Blossom was silent but then she leaned over and grabbed the picture from the printer.

"Well we can't have a frown on that pretty little face now can we- honestly you're as quiet as a mouse in there, I didn't even know you were here you're a good little girl huh."

His daughter stiffened and then seemed to give a wary look.

"Course I am- who are you?" She put another hand on her hip. (Ugh… again- that was _classic_ Elizabeth there) Blossom's eyes "widened"-.

"Oh! How rude of me I didn't introduce myself." She stuck her hand out. And Berserk gave him an odd look. Brick returned it but the young woman remained steadfast. His daughter timidly reached over and shook it gingerly. Eyes wide with confusion.

But then she stiffened more.

His daughter's eyes were fixed on the woman's fire and ice lined wrist and those big eyes drifted to Brick's own matching left hand. Back and forth. Back and forth.

_Wider. Quicker._

Fuck… shit. No. Brick tensed- his baby was going to get upset. And no amount of stuffed crust and extra pineapple would make it better!

But they were staring at each other- Berserk's face was an odd one… wary… suspicious but… curious as well. Blossom's on the other hand- was steadfast. It was an unflinching look of pure… kindness.

There was no other word for the expression on that woman's face. Kindness. Understanding. … _gentle._ Her smile broadened- not to the extent that it could be considered fake either like some… women had given his young daughter. Not the feigned- "deal with the hottie's baggage" until in their feeble minds they felt they could effectively force the "soulmate" to make the "choice."

This wasn't broad and toothy. Fickle and brittle.

This was a slow gentle curve of lips, a brief showing of teeth-front teeth slightly uneven- but it just… seemed to soften her smile more than mar it.

It… seemed sincere.

He could tell Bridget was just as taken aback by it but after a moment she shook the hand happily.

"Blossom- Blossom Utonium you must be Bridget."

"Duh." She folded her arms and gave her another suspicious look. "So you're the one who com-iss-ioned the pretty flower from Daddy?"

Any minute now… any minute.

"Apparently I did." She chuckled slightly. "It is really pretty isn't it?"

"Duh. My Daddy's the best artist _ever!"_ Another small chuckle. "So how come you're getting's a tattoo anyway? Huh huh- tell- tell!"

"Well I was impressed with what your daddy can do- and I wanted to look pretty."

"But you're already pretty- my daddy keeps looking at you when he thinks you're not looking- see!" She pointed and oh God… traitor. Little… traitor. Like hell was she getting stuffed crust now! The woman's cheeks were tinged pink.

"Oh… is he…now?" She said sounding nervous. _Fuck._ Berserk only nodded.

"Uh huh." Still wary- like a little kitten she crept over to Brick's side and clutched at his leg. She seemed deep in thought. His hand crept over her shoulder, she continued to look at Blossom not… suspiciously- no Brick wouldn't put that label to it but it was… a cautious wariness nonetheless.

The sketch was still extended out- she peeked out from behind him.

"I….can have it?" More confusion. Miss Utonium nodded.

"I think you should- your daddy made the stencil already- and it's not colored anyway yet- how about you come up with the colors huh?" Now Brick's eyebrow rose but Berserk simply looked delighted.

"Really!" She gushed. Another nod and she squealed. "Yay! It'll be the prettiest tattoo ever! Don't worry! I'll put lots of pink into it too so it'll look pretty with your eyes! And red too! Cause that'll look nice like your hair and- and!"

Brick folded his arms, "Alright kiddo- time to go work on your masterpiece- let Daddy do his work okay?"

She beamed and nodded, "Okay! Are we still going out for pizza?" She chuckled.

"Sure are- now go color."

"Yes Daddy!" Another quick hug on both his legs and she paused somewhat in front of Laura Utonium. She clutched her sketch and cocked her head.

"I guess you're pretty enough for one of Daddy's tattoos." She said bluntly with another nod. "You can use my ribbon flower."

Another small chuckle. "Thank you very much Bridget."

"Take care of it. Clean it and stuff like how Daddy tells you." A wagging finger. "Promise!"

"I promise." Another smile. Shit… she had a nice smile. Fuck. No. Hell this was… a bad-. Just… ugh.

His hand tingled even as he patted his little devil angel on the head and with another hearty wave towards the woman in the chair she went skipping back into the office-clutching her new treasure in hand.

"You didn't have to do that." He murmured. She shrugged.

"She's adorable- it was no problem- you finished the stencil didn't you?"

_I didn't mean that…_

He grabbed the antiseptic- "Sure did- one ribbon flower coming up-." He wiped the flames and icicles carelessly- an air of nonchalance. She was silent- the throbbing in his wrist was growing worse- it seemed the closer their shared "melded" ink was… the stranger the feeling was growing in him.

The brighter her eyes seemed to get. The softer her skin.

..Shit. No.

She wasn't interested in this nonsense- hell _he_ wasn't interested in this nonsense.

Soul Ink… _bah._

This was sterile enough by now- the stencil was in place. Gather up the nerves- she wanted it done. He didn't blame her in the slightest- there were too many factors- too much complications- it was all nothing but a sick omnipresent cosmic _joke._

He picked up the tattoo gun quickly- but he hesitated. This skin was soft… extremely soft… it was likely delicate… this was going to hurt like a bitch… he ought to warn her. She may have _prepared_ herself for the pain but…

No matter the internet research and the amount of it nothing would have put such delicate soft skin into focus.

Technically… he was _obligated_ to inform her. To warn her.

"Listen Blossom- I just think I should tell you-."

"You're still going to do it aren't you?" She interrupted him quietly- he looked up instantly.

"You paid for it and signed for it…" His voice was way too low. This was bad.

"Despite what you know happened last night… you're still willing to cover it up." It was phrased as a question but he knew it wasn't.

"The customer's always right."

"So long as the check clears."

"I have to make a living and provide for my daughter."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"You're willing to ignore your soul mate."

"You don't want one."

"And clearly neither do you."

The silence dragged.

"It's asinine."

"Ludicrous really."

"We don't even know each other."

"They never do."

Silence. Silence. Silence.

"I don't know you."

"And I don't know you."

"I wouldn't want to frighten your daughter."

"She's too observant for her own good."

"What do we do?"

"I was under the impression we'd already come up with a fine solution."

"We have haven't we?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely.

His grip remained steadfast but it was still.

"I'm sorry."

"Why on earth would you apologize for something completely out of your control?"

"Well the timing is awful- you're publically humiliated just days before by your ex finding their "soul mate" and you stumble into some tattoo shop and _voila_ – there's your own…"

"The irony is astounding isn't it?"

"A bonafide _divine prank_."

"You're extraordinarily talented… but-."

"I can't in good conscience do this."

"Neither can I."

"Then that's that then."

She stood. He stiffened.

"How much do I owe you- fifty?"

"Nothing."

"Brick…"

"I'm not taking your money Blossom."

His hand went over his face. Fuck. Shit. Son of a bitch.

_Fuck!_

His wrist was fucking killing him. Burning- God he just wanted to scratch off the damned ink! This was insane. Fucking-!

"I'm sorry."

He stiffened more.

"Why the fuck are _you_ apologizing now?" he demanded as he whipped around.

"Because…" Her arms fell down listlessly, "it just feels like… I should."

"You… can't help so called… "Fate" Blossom."

She wrung her hands.

"Why you…?"

"Why _you?"_

They stared at each other.

"You seem like a decent man…"

"You're an extremely kind woman."

Stare.

"So… we should simply forget this happened?"

"Doesn't that seem the least painful choice?"

"Pain?"

"Is your hand not already killing you?"

"… Here I was thinking it was a result of carpal tunnel."

"You wish."

"It would be easier to deal with."

"No one ever mentioned the whole "pain" thing here."

"No one ever talks about whatever negatives there might even be."

"It's true."

_Step. Step. Pause._

"I feel like I should reintroduce myself."

"At least this is more… private a "fated" meeting isn't it?"

"Tch- I hate crowds."

"Then we both can agree on that at least."

"A good sign?"

"I hesitate to label anything in these circumstances as of yet as either "good" or "bad"…"

"Likewise."

Shifting of feet.

"You're truly talented-I wasn't being facetious."

"I appreciate it."

"Would you still be willing to work on me?"

"It can be arranged. But I have to warn you anything on your hand would hurt like a _bitch._ "

"Why is that?"

_Step. Step._

_Pause._

"Your skin's… too soft." Whisper.

"Then… what about my shoulder?" Whisper.

"Better. We'd only be able to do the outline for now anyway."

"Naturally… your daughter is finishing the design isn't she? I have to wait anyway."

"… Berserk has a good eye for color at her age."

"I can tell."

She drifted past him and settled back on the chair rolling down her spaghetti strap as she did so.

"Is this alright or did you need me to-?"

He blushed like a teenager again before he shook his head and settled back down on the stool.

"No… that's good. You're sure now?"

She nodded and took a deep breath as he peeled the stencil off her hand only to apply it to the creamy skin of her shoulder. His hands felt like putty- jelly even and the feeling only grew as she peeked at him from behind her shoulder. A small smile in her wake-an ironic almost wry curling of lips- it wasn't the look of a smitten or dazzle eyed lovesick fool.

It was… warily curious. Similar to the expression Brick had seen on his daughter just minutes before.

A look that to Brick seemed to convey the classic phrase beloved of parents everywhere and through all time.

_We'll see._


	3. Part III: From Ribbons to Flowers

**-o-o-o-**

If there was one thing more terrifying than even the most enraged swarm of angry beach hornets ( as Dexter would soon find out- heh heh- cheapskate would sooner risk bodily harm than ever have to go out and buy _new_ clothing- oh heaven forbid!)

But this tiny… little… piece of paper Blossom had been walking around with for the last…oh… fifteen minutes or so… this… this thing was more frightening.

_Brick._

_408-791-4799_

Gulp. Pace. Continue pacing. Her shoulder was still slightly sore but… she couldn't help but try to sneak a peek every time she passed a reflective surface. It was… _beautiful._ He… He really was a true artist- it was breathtaking.

She honestly didn't feel worthy of having such a work of art… on her skin. Permanently.

And to think… she had somehow… _inspired_ such a thing? It was… near unheard of.

Why even Dexter had always commented how she was a lovely woman yes but there were still lovelier woman out there and hell- Dexter knew he hadn't been the world's biggest catch and it was their… personalities which had… made them suitable and-. Ugh. Stop thinking of him.

Seriously- just… stop. She saw Buttercup had followed through with her threat and that Blossom's _entire_ collection of "Dexter memorabilia" – had mysteriously vanished.

Not that Blossom cared really but… this new "soulmate" of his was a complete and total _bitch_ – she had no desire to have a confrontation with the shorty personally- though in reality she could probably drop kick her like a little… no. Bad Blossom. That was rude and uncalled for. She was being protective of her soulmate.

It was "natural" … aw fuck. Dexter loved his damn laptop more than anything but in his "soul" bliss he had forgotten his thumb drive collection and external hard drive in his hasty packing for "happily ever after". Not that it meant much- this one was only filled with pictures- pictures that had best be forgotten but still… she recognized that scent.

That was Butch's cologne.

…Ugh. She pocketed the paper that… she should throw away because she had no business getting involved in such nonsense and he really should call her first such was only proper but… she hadn't given him her number had she… oh right… um… well… that wasn't smart- brilliant Blossom- _brilliant._

She scratched at her hand- oh this was _ridiculous-_ Good lord apparently the almighty ones or whatever up there didn't like being ignored! Well… Well then- Blossom grabbed the aloe and smeared it all over her hand. There! Ha! She could beat the itch!

Now she had to do damage control- she took a deep breath and strolled out, up the stairs to the right and down the hall- the door was tightly shut and that… made Blossom hesitate. But… in her well-meaning but impulsive friend's interest she had no choice.

A hand over her eyes she knocked- the shuffling and muffled curse within only made her tighten the grip over her eyes.

" _Who the fuck is that!"_

" _Come back later! We put up the do not disturb sign damn it!"_

… It really sucked being the bigger person sometimes.

"It's _me_ Bella!" She knocked again. "I know you have Dexter's things in there and I am _not_ about to have a policeman knocking on my door!"

"… _Fuck. Put on a shirt babe."_

" _Why do I gotta get up!?"_

" _Cause I'm comfy now git!"_

The crash and louder muffled curse signaled Brendan's abrupt departure from the bed and Isabella's cackling only grew louder- again… being the bigger person here… just… uggggh.

The door opened and the massive personal trainer waved her in grandly, "Ah if it ain't Bossy Blossy. Welcome to our humble abode." _Flick._ "OW!" He rubbed his head irritably and the petite ink haired girl behind him flashed her a sardonic look. She was wrapped only in a blanket and her hair was a mess. Brendan hadn't even bothered putting pants on.

_I am seeing my best friend's soulmate in green and white alien boxers… why me._

"Buttercup… why can't you ever warn me first." She moaned. Her best friend shrugged nonchalantly,

"Not my fault you can't read." Another smirk and a ruffle of Blossom's hair but then it was abruptly shoved aside. "Oooooh! You took the bandage off- lemme see! Lemme see!"

"Brick said it only had to be on for twenty four hours or so…" She mumbled.

"Oooh- _Brick_ huh? Are we on _nickname_ status already? Hmmm." She rolled her eyes and as Brendan came sauntering over and looked over Bella's shoulder with a leering smirk. Uggggh. Her bestie rolled her lime eyes dramatically and shoved the oaf off her.

"Fuck of all the morons to be stuck with." She shook her head.

"You love me baby."

"Yeah but that don't mean you're not an idiot."

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "Speaking of-…" the hotel room looked as if a bomb hit it- not surprising of course but they had to be somewhere… she strolled around the room. "Where is it Buttercup?" She finally said baldly. The green eyed troublemaker merely began filing her nails as she plopped on her chair (Butch) nonchalantly,

"Why Blossy I have no idea what you mean." Butch's snickering grew. Blossom's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms.

"Buttercup… where are Dexter's things." No more miss nice Blossom. Buttercup paused in her grooming and Blossom met the stare evenly. The standoff began. Her foot began tapping the floor. Her friend resumed in her nail filing. The clock on the wall continued to tick.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Isabella."

_File. File. File._

"Bella."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"BUTTERCUP!"

Those lime green eyes finally narrowed before with a sigh she tossed her head in the direction of the window- Blossom's own eyes narrowed. _Ugh Buttercup._ What did that crazy girl do this time- hang them off the balcony or some- "OH MY GOD!"

The little floaty was drifting aimlessly tied to a buoy in the distance but the large bright _pink_ boxer shorts waving proudly in the wind just above the eerily familiar pile of what looked like clothes, toiletries and… a familiar black… tool box like where he had kept… his computer… equipment…

And the crude lettering written on the side of the makeshift boat only confirmed Blossom's darkest suspicions.

**S.S. Pencil Dick**

Her hands flew to her mouth and the laughter was horrifyingly loud and so was the "high five" behind her.

"BUTTERCUP!" She screeched. "BUTCH ARE YOU TWO INSANE!?" The laughter only confirmed that suspicion. The ink haired troublemakers both grinned in sync.

"Hey I warned the dip shit- "you hurt my bestie…. I hurt _you_." – no one to blame but himself."

"Tch- exactly and no one fucks with you Baby!" Butch embraced Buttercup from behind, "Aw man are you hot when you're in vengeful mode."

Her friend's smile was that of a satisfied kitten who had stolen into the dairy. "But of course- it's why you can't get enough of me." Ugggh- and now it was time to vacate before she was traumatized for life… ugggh.

"Just… just you can't leave his things there!" She covered her eyes.

"Oh please- shithead can grab em' any time he wants. Right Butch?"

"Exactly- Me and Boom made sure the anchor and shit was secure Blossy- it'll be _fiiiine_."

"YOU GOT AARON IN ON THIS TOO!?"

The two green eyed troublemakers shrugged,

"His idea actually." Butch smirked.

"And Clara was the one who came up with the flag." Buttercup sniffed dramatically and "wiped" her eye, "Oh my lil baby is growin' up- she's findin' her inner bitch at last. Bless her heart." Her hands went over her chest dramatically.

Blossom averted her gaze quickly. Because of course this entire conversation was taking place while her best friend and her beau were both more or less naked. Because that's just how Blossom's life was wasn't it. Uggggh!

She rubbed her brow, "I don't believe this…" Head in hands. Humiliation complete. She was going to end up on Judge Lucy with the subtitle "deranged meddler ex" or something while Dexter was the innocent victim suing for damages.

" _But your honor we were together for three years!"_

" _DOESN'T MATTER! HE WASN'T YOUR SOULMATE!"_

" _But-!"_

" _I'm speaking!"_

" _But-three years!"_

" _Judgement for the plaintiff for the full amount of five thousand dollars. Miss Utonium. I would highly suggest you get psychiatric help. Goodbye."_

Oh…just _whhhhhy!_

"Bella… Buttercup… please just… go get his things. I don't want to end up on the news… again."

She sighed and shrugged, "You're no fuuuun." She whined but Blossom was having none of it. She was _not_ going to end up on that asinine reality program! No she was not! The ink haired woman finally seemed to cave. "Fiiiiiine." She said dramatically, "Butch." He looked up. "Go fetch." His eyes widened.

"What?! No way! Why do I gotta do it!"

"Because I'm naked dumb ass."

Silence. Blossom needed to have better timing…

"Oh yeah… uh I'll be right back." He scooped his soulmate up and plopped her on the bed and strolled out.

In his boxers.

…. Hollering for his brother.

… Blossom needed new friends.

"HEY BOOM! COME ON WE GOTTA GO SALVAGE PENCIL'S DICK SHIT!"

… _Fuck my life._

**-o-o-o-**

At least lunch was enjoyable.

…In theory.

"Wait _…_ _Excusez-moi_ !? You went and met your _soulmate_ and you haven't even _called_ him yet!? WHAT!?" Clara (though with her hyper personality at the moment she was more akin to her other alias "Bubbles") practically jumped over the table- "Are you crazy?!" She screeched.

Robin calmly sipped at her margarita while Buttercup nursed her beer. Blossom only continued stirring her Mojito listlessly while the blonde in the group continued to rage in her general direction- maybe if she feigned indifference the curious stares in their direction would cease.

Fat chance but a girl could dream.

"Clara-."

"No! Do _not_ interrupt me Blossom Utonium!" She shoved a finger in her face, "I'm just making sure I heard this correctly- according to very reliable sources-!" Robin avoided her gaze like the plague. Gossip mongering traitor. "You- met your soulmate _two_ days ago and he's apparently smart, nice and he's good looking to boot!"

"Yummy is the word I used actually." Robin quipped and expertly avoided the _kick_ in her direction under the table. Buttercup of course only snorted.

"Yeah… well with all due respect Snyder… you think Michael Believe is the hottest guy on the planet so… yeah-." She took another swig from the bottle. "Excuse us for being a bit skeptical here."

"Tch- oh you doubt me? Well just wait you're not going to be able to _believe_ your eyes- and by the by my Mikey's adorable. Do not hate on my Tuba master sweetie pie. He knows how to toot all _my_ horns lemme tell you." Buttercup gagged, Bubbles cringed and Blossom almost choked,

"Did those words seriously just escape your mouth concerning my cousin?!" Her head went in her hands.

"And my _brother!?"_ Bubbles moaned.

"Fuck you two- I used to give that kid a damn swirly at least once a week! That shit's nasty!" Buttercup finished the beer. "Fuck this- hey! Another round over here! Ugh my poor mind needs to booze that horrid image out of my head forever."

"Mon Dieu- another Cosmo over here as well please!"

Robin looked smug and she took another satisfied sip primly.

Blossom only silently signaled for another mojito.

_Is it possible to bleach my brain…?_

Their drinks arrived thankfully quickly, and the gossip session as it was continued- the brief respite Blossom had hoped for had been short lived- Bubbles- the "matchmaker extraordinaire" was on the scent- and her "expertise" -she'd gotten lucky with Butch and Buttercup – that was it – was clearly needed.

"So why won't you call!?" The blonde demanded.

"I have to agree with Bubsy here Bloss- what's the big deal? I mean… it's the ink… and when's the ink ever wrong eh?" Robin cradled her chin in her hands. "And he _is_ yummy. I don't see the big deal."

"Will you _stop_ calling my soulmate _yummy!"_ Blossom groaned. Just because he _was_ didn't mean it wasn't highly disrespectful to call him that-… wait. No. No he wasn't. She didn't know him well enough to-… but those arms… those sculpted… gorgeously… inked…arms… a living masterpiece and… no!

_No!_

Buttercup folded her hands under her chin, "Let's see here. He's a nice guy. Check. He's apparently intelligent because if he wasn't you'd be sandpapering your own skin off – I know you- that Harry creep was dumb as shit and if you'd gotten the opportunity you _would_ have."

"Um- BC let's _not_ bring up creepy wood freak okay? I'm enjoying my lunch." Bubbles speared a piece of her Caesar salad rather harshly. "Creeps need not join us in _any_ form."

"Agreed Bubbles." Robin joined in.

Buttercup nodded, "Right, sorry- so anyway- he's nice enough, he's smart, and he's apparently good looking according to some at the table. Again I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh you continue to doubt me- just wait you'll be _eating_ your words BC." Miss Snyder tapped her glass serenely.

"Wanna bet Snyder?"

"Gladly."

"Thirty bucks."

"You're on."

And now… Blossom was apparently aiding and abetting gambling. Oh _fantastic._

She groaned and Buttercup patted her shoulder, "So. Enlighten me- well _all_ of us what the problem is here?"

Three sets of eyes bore into her and Blossom knew she was trapped. Two former cheerleaders and a star lacrosse player… she'd be outrun in a moment- damn Drama club and not instituting weekly mile runs as all student athletes at Townsville Prep had had to abide by. Horrible idea- Blossom had been remiss in her president duties back in the day. It clearly left her former club members and casts at a terrible disadvantage in life. They likely cursed Blossom's name still all these years later.

She cleared her throat, "Girls… it's… complicated. Okay?"

All she got were three blank stares in response. Oh hell… this wasn't going to go over well.

"He's… very nice… and he's very intelligent yes… from the brief conversation…sober that is I had with him-."

"Bloss… that ink on your shoulder took almost four and a half hours." Robin said dryly. "That can _hardly_ be called _brief."_

Her cheeks warmed. Had it been that long?! Time… had flown. Hearing stories about crazy clients and anecdotes about little Berserk… err Bridget. He was a devoted father- clearly that girl was Mr. Matthew Jojo III – err… Brick's _world_. (That was a bit of a mouthful no wonder he went with the nickname instead)

She didn't know the details. She hadn't dared ask- but the brief flashes of what had seemed like… _pain_ in those eyes… it couldn't have been a pleasant end to… the relationship.

What right did Blossom have in suddenly coming into a total stranger's life- really he was a _stranger_ – and turning it… upside down!? And not just him but an innocent little girl! Was she aware her mother was… err… gone? He hadn't mentioned her.

Shit… did they still… were they still?

… No… because… he didn't seem the type to… cheat. She didn't know him well but… regardless she sensed a sort of… decency in him... an honorable aura even. No… Brick Jojo… wasn't the type to cheat. Which meant… Berserk's mother…wasn't in the picture… or at least wasn't with him anymore.

… Perhaps she'd… done the same thing to Mr. Jojo… as Dexter had done…to her.

 _"It ain't pity. It's the truth. It was bull… and it_ _**is** _ _bull._

…. Clearly something had happened. She was going to guess recently too. Bridget couldn't have been more than four and she'd seen the look in those big burgundy eyes. There'd been a flash of fear the moment that clever little girl had seen the ice around Blossom's wrist and the flames around her Daddy's finger.

Blossom wasn't about to… cause any more of an uproar in that innocent little girl's life.

She took a long swig of her drink. "It's _complicated_ ladies."

Case. Closed.

Green eyes met blue. Blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes.

And then they focused on her.

"Hold her." Bubbles declared.

_Hold her? Wait- What!? HEY!_

Bella the traitor pinned Blossom's hapless self to the chair while Robin smoothly crossed over and removed the phone and little piece of paper -she'd meant to throw it out really!- out of her purse.

"Girls! Unhand me at once! You can't even get in my phone! You don't know my password-!"

"22095." Buttercup said listlessly. _EH!?_ She shrugged off Blossom's agog look. "You _always_ were shitty with passwords Bloss- you just use your high school password on everything."

… _Damn it! Note to self: Change phone password._

"Hmm… let's see…" Bubbles giggled. Oh that giggle was bad. Oh that boded ill for Blossom.

"Bubbles… Bubbles you really don't understand-!"

She squealed, "Eeeh! It's ringing! It's ringing!"

Robin grabbed it, "Put it on speaker girl!" the phone was slammed in the middle of the table.

_It's probably a fake number. He saw the look on his little girl's face I know he did- oh this is a bad-._

"Hello?" The looks of near instant confusion were almost comical. "This is Rowdy Ink how can I help you?"

Oh she was adorable… but those huge eyes in Blossom's direction… meant she had a _lot_ of explaining to do clearly.

"Hellllllooooo?"

"Told you it was complicated." Buttercup's grip loosened and Blossom cleared her throat, "Hello- is this Bridget?"

"Hiiiiiiii! I recognize your voice! You're the pretty flower ribbon lady!"

She couldn't help but smile. "Yes Bridget, it's Blossom Utonium- how are you today sweetie?"

"Good! Oh oh! I finished your picture! It's really pretty Daddy said so! The colors comp-complim-mentied each other he said!" She smiled more. She could almost see the hearts in Bubbles' eyes.

"Oh well that's fantastic honey- thank you very much!"

"You're welcome! Are you gonna come today and see it? Daddy doesn't think you are but I told him you seemed like a nice lady and you gotta finish your pretty ribbon anyways so you're coming right?"

"Oh…well…"

The phone was snatched and Bubbles was giggling away, "She sure is pumpkin! Don't you worry about that!" _Oh… Oh no._ "We're all coming actually!" _What!?_ "Cause we all wanna see this pretty picture of yours!" _Oh…fuck my…life._

"Really! Yay! Who are you? Are you friends with Miss Blossom?"

Another horrifying giggle and Buttercup's grip was once again like steel. Damn Lacrosse arms! Stupid stick! "My names' Bubbles, I'm Miss Blossom's favorite cousin."

"Bubbles? That's a funny name!" The giggling was high pitched but then there seemed to be… a commotion from the other side of the line and a deeper… male voice suddenly joined in.

"Serky! What have I told you about answering Daddy's phone! This is Brick speaking how may I help you-?"

"But Daaaaaaadddy it's the pretty flower lady! She's coming in to finish her tattoo!" Something crashed in the background… it almost sounded like something… fell? A stool… a chair? "Are you okay Daddy! Miss Blossom – Daddy just fell off his chair!"

Buttercup snorted out loud and Robin clapped her mouth shut- shoulders shaking and little snorts escaping optional. Bubbles… swooned. Oh dear God.

"So _cuuuuuute!"_ Bubbles whispered eagerly and Blossom grabbed the phone and shoved it off speaker despite the indignant protests around her. Even from Buttercup!?

_What is this High school!?_

Brick cleared his throat, "Ah… sorry about that um Miss Utonium- Err Laura… Blossom I mean- whichever you'd prefer I call you-."

"Blossom's fine Brick. No need to apologize."

Another throat clearing. Did he have a cold? – "My daughter can get… a little overexcited about things is all- she knows better than to pick up Dad-… My phone." He covered for the slip and her grin was growing. She could feel it. She couldn't stop it. Those _other_ grins were growing too… oh… hell.

"Well it comes with the age I'd imagine. She sounded very professional when she answered though."

A chuckle. "Well yes, my mother's taught her well. - _I wanna talk to her! -_ So what can I do for you Blossom- _Dadddy! I wanna taaaalk! –_ Not now Serky. _But Daaaaadddy!"_

More smiling… she leaned back in the chair- funny the grip had ceased odd. Oh well.

"Well Bridget _did_ mention my flower is ready." Another laugh.

"Oh yeah… she's quite proud of it… _Daddy!_ \- Showing it to everybody- _Daaaaadddy!-_ And I mean… _everybody…_ she can possibly find- _Daaaaadddyyyy! –_ For the love of- Hold on- honey what is it?! I'm on the phone baby girl you know not to-! _Someone's at the door daddy they keep ringing the bell!_ " A deep sigh, "Sorry Blossom but apparently a customer's here I have to go… but uh… Serky mentioned you wanted to come in-?"

"Oh! Um… yes- It should be okay to start coloring it now right- the ink has set in and such?" She felt gazes swing to her left and right- disapproving looks and murmurs too. Even the waitress seemed to give her an odd look as she returned with a glass of water. Blossom returned the look evenly and set her mouth in a determined line, "Is your afternoon free? How's-?" What time was it- she quickly looked at the phone - also ignoring the hostile looks in her direction from the fellow restaurant goers, "how does two sound?"

"Two sounds great- just lemme make sure make sure- it should only take a sec-." Flipping of pages, clicking of a tongue. The Cheshire smiles of her three companions didn't bode well as soon as this call ended… no… no they did not. "Yep- looks like we're in the clear Blossom. So I'll just put you down for two…"

"I need an appointment?" She meant it as a joke but again… he seemed slightly flustered. It was… sort of cute.

"Well… technically… no but it's just a precaution so no one interrupts us- I mean- err the coloring! Did I say us- I didn't mean it like _that_ of course- uh- _Daddy why is your face getting all red –_ Oh… fuck my life… _\- Daddy you swore!"_ The groan was instant. She giggled- fuck. Those blue eyes were becoming too bright for comfort. The green eyes were just as dangerous. And so were those grins. Too much teeth. Too much teeth were showing!

_Shit._

_Abort. Abort!_

"Well then two it is. I look forward to it Mr. Jojo." Buttercup's eyebrow rose somewhat. Robin was the one to snort this time. Bubbles was in too much of a swoon to notice much else save the "romance" of it.

"As do I… Miss Utonium- _Daddy can I say bye! Lemme say bye!"_ There was a shuffling and Berserk's little voice piped up in the phone.

"Bye Bye Miss Blossom! See you soooon! You're gonna love my picture I promise its super super pretty! Daddy says it's perfect for a pretty lady like you! – What? But Daddy you did say it though! Aww how come I gotta go play somewhere else… no fair! Okay…. Bye bye Miss Blossom! – _Wait Bridget give daddy back the-!"_

_Click._

She chuckled and shook her head- she was adorable. Truly she was but-.

Those three… grinning loons surrounding her… didn't bode well.

She stood up quickly.

"Well ladies- thank you for the lovely time- but I need to be going-."

One arm looped around her right, the other her left and a taller brunette behind her.

"Indeed we _do_."

… _oh fuck my life._

**-o-o-o-**

_Why me…_

Blossom led the way- with her three jailers on each side of her and behind as always- typical cage formation- and now her face was sticky.

Why was her face sticky one might ask?

Because it was ninety seven… eight maybe degrees out- with who knew what the humidity level was- and yet she was wearing make-up. And not just lip gloss and maybe mascara. Oh no- God forbid! – No, no from the dark recesses of the newly named Clara Chiassano's make-up bag came the foundation, bronzer, just a _hint_ of blush, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, gloss _and_ perfume.

It was a ten minute walk from her room. It had taken forty five minutes before she was released. It was one fifty.

"I'm on vacation… and I'm wearing make-up. What is wrong with this picture?" Blossom mumbled. Buttercup snorted.

"Less whining more walking." Damn it.

"Is there a _reason_ you three have suddenly developed an interest in tattoos?" Blossom's perfectly logical question was ignored of course.

"We're _emotional_ support of course!" Bubbles giggled.

"Uh yup real emotional." Buttercup folded her arms.

"I just want to see the yummy tattoo artist again- you two can say what you want- I'm not lying to the woman." Robin strolled along.

"Will you _stop_ calling my soulmate _yummy!"_ Blossom whined.

"I have taken an oath of always telling the truth and nothing but the truth Blossom- I cannot say a lie."

"You're a lawyer."

The elaborately painted "Rowdy Ink" sign came into view- she wondered idly if Brick had painted it himself- it certainly looked impressive enough…

The loud _bellowing_ however… she stiffened. Bubbles froze and Buttercup tensed.

"The hell?"

The yelling continued- and she also heard what was definitely…

Her fists clenched and she didn't know what the hell she was doing but hey- 36 hours ago her life had been totally different- Ce La Vie!

She ran in, barely hearing the loud cries behind her- but again- she didn't care.

"YA THINK I'M KIDDIN'- I'LL SHUT YOU DOWN YA SON OF A BITCH!"

Brick was standing behind the counter - and little Bridget was cowering behind him- as a red faced burly man _screamed_ in his face- swinging his fists in the air. Brick however despite the iron grip on his daughter was nothing but calm. Staid.

"Sir. I've said this repeatedly- your daughter signed of her own free will and violation this release." He tapped it. "She was aware of the legalities of receiving a tattoo-."

"I NEVER SIGNED SHIT!"

His fist clenched. "Sir, I'd like to ask you to watch your language- there's a child here- now according to _this_ -!" He held up a printout. "This ID from the state of Georgia says your daughter is twenty two years old- the age of consent for having a tattoo done in the state of California is Twenty-one. Legally I had no right to deny your daughter having-!"

"I NEVER GAVE MY PERMISSION!"

"Your daughter is twenty-two years old and she seemed perfectly satisfied with it- if there's a problem may I ask why _she_ isn't here!?"

The man sneered, "Listen here you inked up heathen you refund every fucking cent you charged my Amanda right now or I'll pull this fucking shack down with my bare fucking hands!"

"If _Amanda_ is requesting a refund than depending on the circumstances I'll agree to _consider_ refunding _her_ debit card- however legally I _cannot_ nor _will not_ return that money to a _separate_ party!" Brick snarled. "Now your abusive language has greatly upset my daughter I'm going to respectfully ask you to leave."

He whipped around and Bridget flinched more behind his leg. The man sneered,

"What do I care about some damned bastard _spawn_ of some inked heathen- I want my fucking money-!"

His eyes went the size of pinpricks and Brick ripped open the flap

"You have five seconds to get the fuck out of my store and the fuck away from my daughter before I _make_ you leave- we clear." It was a sinister sounding hiss but all the fool did (was he intoxicated!?) was blindly try to shove Brick.

"Who's gonna make me! Gimme back my money or I'll call the fucking Cops!"

"Like hell you will!" Mr. Jojo seemed to stiffen and the little girl cried out but Blossom didn't care- she stormed over anyway- but the brutish man seemed to sigh (while his little piggy eyes roved Blossom's body up and down of course)

"Oh what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a Godless place like this? Sweetheart you are aware putting any extra ink on your body is a direct insult to the almighty-."

"Oh save it you stupid bigot!" Now Brick's eyebrow rose and Blossom tossed her shoulder, " It's a free country- now how's about you get that narrowed minded ignorant head out of your pig ass and get the hell out like the man said!"

He was in her face in an instant- because of course he was. "You talkin' to _me_ like that _sweetheart_? A pretty little thing like you needs to learn some respect I think!" She scrunched her nose from the spittle escaping the drunken lout's mouth.

_Respect huh- let me guess the same respect this "Amanda" probably had to have._

She clenched her fist, "Back away sir."

He laughed, "Not til I get an apology little Miss."

"HEY!" Brick bellowed, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He started to rush over.

_Three… two… one…_

Hand clamped on her arm.

_I warned him._

A knee in that beer belly- a heel in the foot and finally another knee in the groin and with a high pitched _squeal_ suitable for any pig he was down on the ground holding…himself with tears in those scrunched up eyes.

Brick's face was a picture. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Rape defense course at college." She said simply. He only blinked. "Are you okay?"

And… then he finally seemed to snap out of it, "I feel like… that's something I should be asking you…"

"You… You little bitch! I'll call the cops on ya! Both of ya! You hear! Oh look- she's _inked_ – of course she is- duo of Godless-!"

"Oh shut up you creep!" Bubbles went storming over to where poor Bridget was weeping fitfully. "You ought to be ashamed making such a scene in front of a child! Oh it's okay sweetie- here." The blondes' therapist side was showing again.

"Yeah- asshole you're lucky it was Bloss and not _me!_ I have to throw stupid bums like you out of my bar all the time!" Buttercup snarled.

"But go ahead and call the police- you can be arrested for disorderly conduct while publically intoxicated along with attempted assault in front of a minor- that's your prerogative." Robin strolled in and picked up the contract on the desk. "Oh go ahead- there are plenty of witnesses here!" The man blanched. Robin smirked more as she read the paper and then nodded. " But the unfortunate fact for you is everything was signed and legal here- if you have a problem with your daughter being a legal adult receiving a perfectly legal piece of body art than that's your problem- You have no legal ramifications against this man or his place of business nor can you demand your _daughter's_ money to be refunded to _your_ bank account- that's illegal unless you want to bring her to small claims court you're shit out of luck- I'm sure Judge Lucy would love a case like that- but if Mr. Jojo here would like to press charges against you for well basically everything I just witnessed- I'd be happy to represent him in court and you _will_ lose. Choice is yours."

Silence.

"…being protected by a bunch of _women_ \- Tch some man you are." He stumbled and then of course hacked and heaved and ugh- thankfully Buttercup took the opportunity to use her bar bouncing skills and _escorted_ the loser out. Face in ground optional.

"Yeah I can just guess what kind of _man_ he is…I can see why she wanted that tattoo." Brick mumbled.

"Rebelling against Daddy…." Blossom muttered. He nodded.

"Big time."

"Can't say I blame her."

"Agreed."

"D-Daaadddy!" He blanched and hurried over- scooping the little girl up. "Daddy is he gonna come back!? Is that mean man gonna come back!?"

"No, no baby girl- daddy's got you. Daddy's got you. Shh. Shh. – Thank you." He nodded in Bubbles' direction and Buttercup returned just then slamming the door shut and flipping the sign too Blossom noticed.

Robin folded her arms and gave her a side glance,

 _I think we should leave._ She mouthed.

 _Probably a good idea._ Blossom mouthed back.

As much as… that selfish part of her… didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Brick… I can come back another-."

"NO!" Bridget wailed. "I wanna show you my pretty picture! You wanted to see my picture!" She began fussing and he finally set her down. The little redhead stormed over to her and pulled at her hand. "You promised!"

The man's face seemed to blanch again and even Bubbles stiffened- her cousin's hand went up- subtly gesturing Blossom forward.

"Well… Bridget of course I want to see it but… if your daddy doesn't want to-."

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, "That… kind of stuff happens all the time." He sighed. "Comes with the territory… I'm… sorry you had to see that." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She murmured back.

"Like I said… it just… comes with the job sometimes." His hand went to his little girl's shoulder. "Serky… why don't you go get your drawing baby girl"

She wiped her eyes, "Kay. You're gonna be here right?" She felt something stir in her, and she nodded quickly.

"Of course." Those eyes were wide and much like before they were… wary in a way- curious but she still seemed nervous. Especially as her big eyed gaze settled itself back on Blossom's wrist and her father's hand.

_Believe me now girls?_

She was sure to get an entire psycho-analysis from Bubbles later this evening- she could already practically see the gears turning in that blonde head and that inquisitive gaze centered on the tiny redhead and she was darting the occasional look towards the sole male in the room as well.

Robin was looking around- likely at all the legal notices and such wedged between the works of art on the walls.

But… Buttercup. Her gaze… was fully centered on one thing only.

Brick also seemed to notice this as well. He stiffened somewhat,

"Oh we uh meet again Miss uh-." Robin extended her hand

"Robin. Robin Snyder." The handshake was brisk. "I don't believe we were properly introduced last time but your work is incredible Mr. Jojo – you're quite talented I have to say."

"Seriously- do you ever show your work anywhere? It's wonderful- I love this one right here!" Bubbles pointed to a large tiger prowling a jungle featured on someone's arm. "Would you happen to have a print of it… my husband loves tigers."

Brick's cheeks flushed, "Err… no I'm afraid not Ma'am none of my work is… available for purchase on…paper." He mumbled and slightly averted his gaze. Blossom's eyebrow rose.

Buttercup was still silent. Finally Bubbles elbowed her in the side- hard- "Bella- don't you think _Butch_ would like some of these designs too!" She hissed.

"Huh… oh yeah… definitely… how long did it take you to make your arms look like that…?" Buttercup said… sounding quite dazed- to the point Robin joined in the elbowing routine.

"My sleeves… took a few months… give or take I add to them occasionally… is there anything I can do for you ladies?"

"That is a very… dangerous question." She said even more dazedly. Double elbow attack. Blossom flashed her a murderous look, finally she seemed to snap out of it- " What!? Do you see those arms! Hello- that lucky bitch!"

_Oh Dear God._

Brick's face couldn't possibly have gotten any redder and surely Blossom's was a near match to it.

"W-Well… if uh you're going to want to finish the-."

"Yes. Yes I would. Shall we go find-."

"Good idea-. Uh… nice meeting you…?"

"Clara!" Bubbles waved gaily. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other I think!" She beamed.

"Robin as you know- I'm engaged to Bloss' other cousin." She pointed her thumb at Buttercup. "And the drooling one over here is Bella- don't worry she's normally more coherent than this. I believe I'm owed thirty bucks by the way."

"Oh…shut up… I'll pay you tomorrow. You lucky… bitch."

"What about Butch?"

"What about him- he knows I love him. I'm allowed to look so long as I don't touch."

"Um… I'm right… here-?" Blossom grabbed the poor man's shoulders and pushed him through the back door- ignoring the obnoxious _whistle_ that followed them.

_Oh… fuck… my…liiiiiiiiife._

**-o-o-o-**

She shut the door and he wordlessly began fiddling with the tattoo gun.

"I… am so sorry." Her head went in her hands. "They're not normally like that I promise but-."

He chuckled, "You kicked some serious ass back there." He murmured. She peeked from between her fingers but his gaze was back to the tool of the trade. "Thanks. That guy… was kind of-."

"Out of control?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Drunk as a mule and… just so you know normally I would have taken him down myself but with Bridget there I didn't want her to see me…"

"Get in a fight?"

He frowned, "…Yeah. No… father wants their daughter to see him… lose it you know." He paused. "Well… _most_ fathers." He mumbled.

"What on earth did this Amanda girl get that was so infuriating to him?" She settled on the chair and he was silent. Another glance at the door before he bent over and picked up a sketchpad- flipped through a few pages and handed it to her.

Her eyes widened.

The dove's wings were out straight and proud- a rainbow colored ribbon in its beak as it flew out of a cage- her hand went to her mouth by sheer instinct. This was…

"It's… beautiful." She whispered. He shrugged.

"I just drew what she wanted. Hard to believe an intelligent woman like that was spawned from well… _that._ " He rolled his eyes- "The idea came from her- I just put it on paper."

"But… it's still gorgeous… look at the colors… the feathers… they almost look… look like they could come flying off the page even!"

He continued measuring out the ink.

"It's not a big deal Blossom… it's just a commission… well… a birthday…. Commission sort of present… thing."

Her eyebrow rose, "How… much did you charge for this?"

He was silent.

"Brick?"

Another shrug, "eighty five even." Her eyes almost bugged out.

"For _this!?"_

He sighed, "I wanted it for my portfolio. It had a story to tell you know. Being twenty two- graduating from university- moving away just in time for her birthday… she had something to celebrate so I gave her a b-day discount you know." Another… nonchalant shrug. Blossom traced the delicate lines of the gilded wire, the feathers, and the shine of the ribbon…

"How much… would this cost… without the discount?" She murmured.

He peeked at it. "Inking… probably a hundred- coloring… not a lot of colors so… seventy five… and then the custom stencil and design the same rate as yours, two hundred so… three hundred seventy five or whatever."

She clutched the pad, "And you…gave it to her… for eighty-five." She whispered.

"Birthday discount." Another shrug.

"And another… thing to add to your portfolio." She finished. He nodded.

"That too."

She was silent for a moment, "May I…look?"

His grip on the bottle of ink hardened but nonetheless finally he nodded.

Each turn of the page revealed something even more extraordinary than the last- he was… incredible. She found the tiger Bubbles had admired- an apparent war veteran: He'd received the "homecoming" discount- a tattoo that should have been nearly five hundred was instead one hundred and thirty five.

A ballerina. A grieving mother who had lost her daughter to cancer. Twenty. And only because she had refused to leave without paying.

Flora. Fauna. Inanimate objects- words. Sayings. Symbols mixed with meanings. They all had a story.

Though a few had been apparently full price- many of those decked out "common" tattoos that the client had just wanted some flare added- those done for the "fun" of it or something along those lines. And those could get pricey – her soulmate… was doing quite well for himself… yes… yes he was.

The inner door swung open and little Bridget came running back in clutching a rolled up piece of paper.

"I'm baaaaaack!" She declared grandly and hopped up on the stool. Blossom shut the sketchbook and Mr. Jojo moved to stand behind his daughter as she unrolled her masterpiece. "Ta da! See- See! Like I said I put lots of pink here cause of your eyes and I was gonna make the rest of it red cause of your hair but daddy said white might look better and he was right cause it does! See! See!"

The ribbons within the flower were painted pink like she had said but the white ones surrounding them truly gave the illusion of it being two separate objects but they weren't- she cocked her head… strange…

"What is it?" Brick murmured – somewhat hesitantly- she peered closer. No… no doubt. She smiled at little Bridget.

"You know… it almost looks like a corsage now." She cocked her head. Brick squinted and peered closer.

"Huh… you're right. How'd I not notice that…?" He sounded confused. "Weird…"

"Do you… like it Miss Blossom?" Berserk interrupted nervously. Poor little thing… was Blossom… that frightening? Again… those big burgundy eyes were darting to Blossom's inked wrist. Another slice in her chest… maybe to this little girl… Blossom _was_ scary.

_Complicated… didn't even begin to cut it._

She smiled however and the little girl smiled nervously back, "Its beautiful Bridget. If you don't mind I would definitely like to use this… with permission from the artist of course."

Again those big eyes just seemed to get bigger and she darted another wide eyed look at her father who gave a reassuring smile of his own- and that big grin was almost dazzling.

"Sure!" She clapped her hands wildly. "Yay! Daddy she likes it! She likes it!"

His smile was almost… knee melting worthy- she felt another stir in her chest. He folded his arms.

"I told you she would baby girl…but you know the rules. The second the big needle comes out." He trailed.

"Then I have to go wait in your office." She groaned.

"That's right. Come on-." He took the sketchpad and skimmed it- those matching dark eyes darted left to right as he flipped through and finally grabbed one of the full price commissions and ripped it out- " Check didn't clear- so have at it kiddo."

"Okay…." Another shy glance in her direction." Can I… see it when it's all done Miss Blossom?"

Blossom smiled wider.

"Of course- you'll be the first to see it even."

"Promise?"

There was something… about that that seemed to… make Blossom feel odd. A hidden meaning almost- but Brick's face was it seemed almost carefully indifferent- he was peering at the drawing- measuring out different colors- loading the tattoo gun.

She nodded. "I promise Bridget."

Another shy smile and she clutched her new coloring page to her.

"Okay… bye Miss Blossom."

"You can just call me Blossom if you want Bridget."

She seemed to hesitate.

"Okay… Blossom…you can call me Berserk if you want… everyone else does. Cause I'm _craaazy_." She giggled. Brick rolled his eyes.

"You're a little devil angel is what you are- now come on Serky- big needle. Time to go."

"Yes Daddy." She sighed dramatically but then gave another look at Blossom before she skipped back into the office.

He gave her an odd look.

"What?" She cocked her head.

"…nothing just uh… your hair?"

…Oh yes because Bubbles had also insisted she wear her hair _down_ for this. Because that made sense.

"Oh! Sorry… err my uh cousin insisted." She mumbled but the words died – his hand trailed the back of her neck and smoothed the hair away over her shoulder- she almost bit her lip clean through from the _goosebumps_ that suddenly exploded from… that single touch.

Had he… noticed?

He made no mention of it… or sign he had.

"You okay?"

She clenched her hands in her lap, "Y-Yes?" She cleared her throat quickly, "I mean um yes- sorry you err… startled me." _Not too much of a lie._

"Hands cold?"

_Warm… actually._

She nodded. She heard the _snap_ of the plastic gloves.

"Sorry- just tell me when you're ready."

_I don't think I ever will be._

"I'm ready." She said quietly.

The buzzing began and she closed her eyes- slightly painful but more of a tickle really- like he'd told her. But…

All Blossom could do… could think of… could possibly focus on… was… the sound of his breathing… the warmth of his breath on her skin… she closed her eyes.

_Fuck… my….life?_

**-o-o-o-**

"What'd you say his name was?"

Aaron's arm were steady around Clara's shoulders. They all had gathered around the fire before bed- laughing drinking- mostly to Blossom's expense- though Buttercup was in hot water- Brendan had been pouting for a good fifteen minutes- a new record.

"Babe he was good looking- you don't see me bitchin' about when you go and watch the Victoria's Secret fashion show!" She drawled.

"That's different. I don't know em'- and you watch it too!"

"Cause they're hot. I can acknowledge they're hot- once you see this guy you won't blame me in the slightest."

And the pouting only continued but he allowed Buttercup back on his lap.

Well that was one crisis over with. But the blonde man questioned her again. But Bubbles had beaten her to it.

"His name is Brick- Brick Jojo."

…And both the Chiassano brothers went stiff and they gave each other quick looks.

"Jojo… you said?" Butch whistled under his breath when they nodded.

"What's up you guys know him or something?" Mike took a swig from his beer.

"Not…personally." Boomer began awkwardly. "We uh… _know_ of him."

"Why am I getting the distinct feeling there's about to be some kind of crazy plot twist here." Buttercup said idly. "Babe- talk."

The brothers had looked at each other and then the blonde had sighed.

"Brick… Jojo- I'm gonna assume his name is Matt right… like Jojo's not a very common name so…"

Blossom nodded, "He goes by Brick because-."

"Of his eyes… yeah... you kinda… couldn't miss him back at good ole' Pokey Oaks." Butch popped another can. "He… was pretty well known really."

"Yeah- you know that awesome mural by the park- the one with the seascape and shit?" They all nodded. "That was his senior project."

Her eyes widened- "Are you serious?" Robin yelped. "Holy shit." Another look at Blossom. "Damn girl… you're gonna be with a damn Michelangelo."

Mike grinned, "A tattoo renaissance man even."

Her cheeks warmed but… the brothers were… oddly subdued. Something their soulmates obviously noticed.

"Boomie?"

"Butch- what's up?"

"Well… the guy was older than us – you know Pokey Oaks was pretty split by grade so we didn't… _see_ him much or even talk to him but… rumors can spread pretty quickly… so everyone knew the guy had a girlfriend and… it was apparently really serious…"

"Despite… no err…" Butch cleared his throat. "Ink… for obvious reasons."

She frowned but Boomer sighed, "High School never ends you know… so the rumor mill kept going even after graduation- college all that crap. And well the bombshell hit… and everyone was kind of shocked…"

"What bombshell?" Robin leaned forward. Blossom clutched her wrist somewhat.

_Not another one…_

"Brick Jojo… just out of the blue… quit painting." Butch finished. " Something went bad… his girlfriend left him- found her soulmate- and just… poof- gone you know how it goes- next thing he knows his girlfriend is married and he's just… left alone. I'll admit… I felt bad for the guy."

"So… maybe he'll start painting again now that he's found-!" Bubbles began but Boomer grimaced.

"Something tells me… it's not that simple." Mike said quietly. His gaze drifted to Blossom.

"So who was the bitch?" Buttercup said simply.

_Berserk's… mother?_

Butch shrugged, "Err… Emily? Eliza? I know it started with an E- she went to you guys' school I know that. Point is… he loved her man- he took losing her pretty hard- I mean you can't argue with the ink but…" He grimaced. "Eight years. That was what the rumor mill said and shit."

"Eight _years!?"_ Robin yelped and then looked at Mike, "that's almost as long as us?!"

"Without… ink? Holy… shit." Mike shook his head.

Blossom felt ill. Truly so- her wrist throbbed and she smoothed her hair over her shoulder again. There was a squeeze on her hand. Clara flashed her a small smile but Robin folded her arms.

"She went to our school? You sure?" Blossom didn't like that look. "Name started with an E… found her soulmate… then married him pretty quick sounds like?"

"Yeah- barely waited three months or something- crazy- like she didn't even care about him."

Bubbles gasped and Robin squeezed her eyes shut with a grimace. "Oh shit…" She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Mikey remember that gaudy invitation that was so dunked in perfume it turned our kitchen into a sweet smelling miasma for almost three weeks?"

"I don't like to but yeah one of your old cheerleading friends from school was getting married right-?"

"Yeah but don't call us friends… Elizabeth was just the captain-."

Boomer snapped his fingers. "That was it! Elizabeth-." He snapped his fingers.

Blossom felt a chill rise all the way up her spine.

"More…bucks?" She murmured.

Robin grimaced. "Yeah… Elizabeth Morebucks…" Bubbles gasped.

"Oh! I totally went to that… wedding…" She trailed. "It… was kind of fast… huh…"

"Three months after she found her soulmate- she didn't wait long did she…" Boomer murmured.

"Elizabeth had a nickname from the cheer squad- "Princess" and let me tell you- she earned it." Robin said irritably.

"Real queen bee type." Mike shook his head. "Fuck… I thought the chick was dating Freddy or whatever cause "head cheerleader" – "quarterback". Passing the time til they found their soul mates or whatever."

"She was." Buttercup snapped. "They were on and off all through high school remember- who could forget the "elaborate" displays they would pull- "oh go to prom with me my Princess." – "Oh yes my prince." Oh give me a _break_." She folded her arms. "Blegh. Nauseating."

"So… she's not the one who Brick was dating then?"

Bubbles frowned, "… No. She was." She murmured. "I remember… sometimes I'd hear her… talking in the locker room… talking about a guy… but it wasn't Freddy… I don't think… they knew about each other."

Blossom grit her teeth.

"Most likely not- the bitch "acted" like she was fucking royalty I swear to God- richest girl in school and she'd just go through these phases- sometimes she'd decide she'd want to say join the cooking club- stay there for a few weeks then she'd get "bored" and go off somewhere else- but she'd try to throw her money around and she'd have taken it over so when she left- total chaos." Buttercup snarled.

"Least she stayed away from band." Mike muttered.

"And Drama Club." Blossom agreed.

"Well aren't _we_ lucky?" The green eyed girl leaned further into Butch. "Bitch ruined my club."

"What club?" Butch quipped.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

"Bull shit it ain't my business- you owe me woman!" He snapped right back.

"Buttercup was the vice president of TVS Prep's cooking society." Bubbles giggled.

"BUBBLES!" She snarled.

"Wait- _what!?_ Seriously- if you like to cook so much why won't you make me a sandwich during the game!?" Butch sputtered.

She rolled her eyes, "Did you not hear the "total chaos" part- that's some bad memories babe." She stretched her arms out and then curled into a ball in his lap with a yawn.

"Bull shit! You make _me_ make you a sandwich." He grumbled and scooped her up. "Woman you're going to be the death of me."

"Ah shut up and just rip my clothes off moron." She sent a lazy wave over her shoulder and Butch rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah- sure- won't even make me a sandwich… makes _me_ make the sandwich." More mumbling ensued but nonetheless the rest of them stood up –Boomer put out the fire.

"So… what are you going to do Bloss?" He murmured.

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean… he's your soulmate right?"

Her hand tingled, "That seems to be the case yes… but… I barely know him and… I don't think he's interested in… a soul mate either especially after…"

He frowned, and Mike sighed, "Bloss you can't fight the ink- sooner or later… it always wins." He murmured and put a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon Cous… what do you have to lose?"

_My dignity… my self-respect._

"Mike's right Blossy- what could it hurt?" Bubbles smiled, "Sides… I know you _liiiiike_ him."

Her cheeks flared. "Bubbles! This is hardly…. High school this is… a very complicated-."

"But you do _liiike_ him- you're not denying it." Robin snickered.

She averted her gaze. "I'm going to bed." Blossom said primly.

"Mhmm- gonna have sweet dreams of that yummy tattoo artist I bet." Robin had had too much liquor.

"Will you _stop_ calling my soulmate _yummy!"_ Blossom threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah!" Mike tapped his foot but the lithe brunette only stood on her tiptoes and kissed the indignant former tuba player quickly before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away. He barely had time to wave as she sent the lot of them a serene smile and wave of her own.

Only Blossom and the newlyweds were left.

"Blossy." She turned to her cousin, glowing still in her bridal bliss. "Just… think about it okay." She murmured and patted her cheek. "You deserve to be happy… and I dunno… I just got a good feeling you know?"

"Yeah Bloss… I didn't mean to bring up… err Elizabeth because I was saying it was a bad thing just… you know it was concern yeah but-." Blossom put a hand up and her cousin-in-law quieted.

"I understand- and… thank you, you two… but…"

"Blossy… the ink is never wrong you know…" She grasped her hands, "For some reason… you and Brick… are destined. You have a connection…and." She smoothed Blossom's hair towards her shoulder and peeked behind at the new tattoo. "There's a story here… waiting to be told… you just… have to be willing to you know… turn the page." Her smile was broad. "Just think about it okay? For me? As a wedding present?"

_Damn._

She sighed but nonetheless nodded, "Alright… I'll… think about it."

She clapped her hands together and her husband smiled broadly.

"Well you two… I best be off- it's been… a long day huh?"

"I'll say… I am _so_ oo tired honey could you?"

The blonde wordlessly scooped his bride in his arms- her giggling all the way as Blossom turned back towards her own side of the hotel.

Dexter had wanted… more privacy as he had called it… so their bottom floor… bungalow situation was… had been ideal.

She sighed.

Well… her gaze drifted to the mini bar and fridge still full to the brim.

… Well…

She didn't nor did she really _like_ to drink… alone that is but… whatever.

Soulmate… stranger… Elizabeth… fucking… Morebucks… of all the people- of all the girls-!

… _Fuck my life._

**-o-o-o-**

It was the most beautiful… thing Blossom had ever seen. Every reflective surface she paused in front of- whipped her hair up and did a little twirl- it was… so… gorgeous… ten times more beautiful than what the almighty had ever thought to give her and…

Blossom may have had a bit too much of these wine coolers left over in the fridge- she didn't drink very often but well she had unfortunately paid for these versus Dexter because the asshole had forgotten his wallet so… whatever.

It was so pretty! So… so pretty! And it really _did_ look like one of those cliché little corsages one would get at prom- it was a brilliant piece. To think… it was on Blossom's body forever now… she'd have a literal work of art… on her body… _forever!_

And little Berserk had been so delighted too and it had warmed her heart and oh Blossom had wanted to scoop the little darling up and laugh with her but… no… that was the booze talking. He likely wouldn't appreciate… a stranger twirling his daughter around wily nilly.

No… of course he wouldn't.

Because… Blossom now… didn't have any reason… to see him again did she?

… No… she didn't. Her tattoo was done… her extra ink… was done…

An… extraordinary end to… an interesting vacation… for sure.

He wasn't interested in… Soul ink. Neither was she of course- the idea was ludicrous and both… had excuse Blossom's French- been royally fucked by it already.

And Blossom wasn't about to… frighten a little girl. An innocent.

Who… had likely been hurt already… by that…wretched ink as well.

If… what Butch and Boomer… had said… was true

It was… a foregone conclusion…even.

So… her head hit the pillow sullenly. She buzzed her lips as her lids felt heavy.

Connection… _ha!_ A total stranger…

So he was intelligent, and kind, and articulate- talented…honorable… gentle… loving… handsome…

…Oh hell…

No… _bad_ Blossom. Just- _baaaaad_.

Stranger. Perfect stranger. Handsome stranger. But… ink or not… still a _stranger!_

Just… just-!

Her eyes were growing heavier… yes… sleep would… make her feel better… just… sleep.

No… dreaming of yummy soulmates…allowed- Oh for the love of- God damn it Robin!

She shoved the covers over her face.

_Fuck… just fuck my life then… just… fuck…_

**-o-o-o-**

_Damn it. Damn it._

_Just keep walking. Just keep moving. Head down. Eyes forward. Do not stop. He'll get the message._

_He'll get the damn message!_

These shoes were not made for walking- or…dancing for that matter but… junior prom wasn't about dancing it was about… well making an appearance and posing for pictures. She could barely walk in these shoes- and her dress was way too tight… and way too low for Blossom's liking.

 _Thank you Bubbles_.

Her thoughts were dark- she'd spent this entire night avoiding the amorous embraces of the wretched cretin- his body odor and lack of clean hair aside- Harry Pitts was nothing but a crude, overbearing and slightly misogynistic excuse of a male and like _hell_ was he her soul mate! Like… _hell!_

… She'd jump off a bridge first.

So she'd had no choice but to leave the mosh pit and storm out here to avoid his gross advances. It was dark- her feet hurt and well… sooner rather than later they'd all come looking for her.

Ugh…

She suddenly heard heavy footsteps… oh… hell! Blossom picked up her skirt- maybe if she jumped in the dumpster he wouldn't be spot her-… oh.

This wasn't Harry. This was… a tall individual- an upper classman maybe? Funny she didn't recognize him- he was leaning against a wall- head hunched over- oh… he was on the phone. Oops. Must give privacy. She ducked behind the dumpster.

" _I told you Liz… I wasn't able to leave work- you gave me three hours' notice! – No honey that's NOT enough time to… Liz… Liz you can't be mad at me! You gotta be- I'm here now ain't I!? -… No… no of course not… fine… no you stay and have fun babe… yeah… yeah I'm sorry alright? Alright? … Yeah… love you too."_

A heavy sigh and then a silence. Oh good the coast was clear. Strange though- there was only one Elizabeth in the junior class that Blossom knew of but… she'd just been crowned prom queen with Freddy McDoven… her…boyfriend?

…Odd.

_Clatter._

Hm?

Oh… oh dear. She scooped the box up.

"Hey! Wait excuse me!"

He paused in his rather quick stride and whipped around, "what! Jeez I'm leaving already you lot happy now?! -."

Well that was rude. She sniffed primly and held the box out.

"You dropped this." The boy snorted.

"Yeah I don't need it apparently. Just chuck it or..." She stiffened slightly- she felt like she was suddenly being...studied. "You can…keep it if you want- might come in handy for you."

"Excuse me?" She snapped. His arms folded,

"If you wear it, it might make the guy back off."

… _EH!?_

"how did you-?!" She demanded utterly scandalized. Oh God how far had her humiliation spread at this point!?

He merely shrugged, " You're all dressed up but not dancing, you're out here instead of in there and oh yeah-every five seconds or so you're looking behind you. So unless you're just paranoid – which I guess is possible I'd say you have an unwanted admirer."

She bristled. "… I might… what's it to you?" She muttered.

Another shrug, "Nothing- just I paid good money for the thing and I'd prefer it doesn't get you know wasted- least if you wear it maybe it'll make a creep back off. Trick the guy or something."

She frowned. Not... A bad idea. Harry... Was obnoxiously persistent and this corsage _was_ pretty - pink ribbons mixed with white flowers- it went with Blossom's dress perfectly even. How very lucky. She flashed him a small smile,

"Thank you…. You're sure you don't… mind?"

He waved it off, "No prob like I said d prefer my money not go to waste. So what is he an ex-boyfriend or something?" She flinched.

"No… he just won't leave me _alone_. He thinks we're soulmates because our ink looks like it could go together or whatever but he's not. I know he's not and he's a total creep." She shuddered.

The boy frowned and she pulled at her glove slightly- and scratched it. He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like a real winner- listen mind if I give you some advice kid?"

"Don't call me _kid_ you're what a year older than me?"

He paused and raised an eyebrow.

"You ain't a freshman...?" His tone was dubious.

She bristled more.

"No! I am not!"

"... Oh well I mean the bow in your hair it kinda... Ages you down a bit."

Her cheeks flushed, " why I never! I like my bow!" He snorted and his hands went up placatingly.

"Hey it looks cute and all but it also makes you look like a kid. Sorry I tell em like I see em."

She scowled and touched the red ribbon irritably. He sighed,

"Just... Listen... Soul ink... Isn't the only thing you should look for just saying- there's more to romance than ink you know. Take it from me." He looked behind her and then at his phone. "And... It ain't always easy." He muttered.

She frowned and took out the delicate corsage, "I'll... Keep that in mind."

_What an odd thing to say._

She cocked her head- the light was bad it was kind of cloudy out too so she couldn't really make out his face. Again… odd.

She scratched at her glove again. Ugh- that's the last time she listened to Bubbles. _Lace gloves_ – ugh. She'd been scratching all night!

The ribbons kept slipping and she frowned, "Err… I hate to bother you but would you mind…-?"

He looked up from his phone, "hm? Oh yeah sure give it here."

He reached for the flower lazily, and she took a step forward.

But suddenly the phone blasted again. They jumped. He sighed and put a finger up.

"Hold on a sec-." The phone went to his ear once more. "Yeah..." His face fell. "You're kidding... Now?! For the love of... Okay - I'll be right there as soon as- I'm not doing anything! The hell no I'm not with-!" His gaze darted to Blossom quickly. "Liz you're acting ridiculous! I'm not cheating on you! Are you spying on me?! Are you-... Fuck Lizzy baby don't cry... Okay... Okay I'm coming. See you in a bit."

He closed the flip phone and sighed. She frowned and placed the flower back in the box and he gave her another strange look as she extended it out for him.

"I think you should give this to her it may calm her down. Sorry if I caused any trouble."

This sigh was longer than the rest. "Nah she's just paranoid." He seemed hesitant however. "you sure though what if the guy-." He trailed.

This scratching was growing irksome. Lace- who had never come up with such a loathsome invention!

"Oh I'll be fine- dances aren't really my thing anyway- so I think I just go home actually."

He bristled more at that, "By _yourself?"_ He said dubiously. "

"I don't live that far away." She said simply and his frown increased.

"You _really_ shouldn't walk by yourself this late at night." His gaze drifted to her feet. "Especially in those shoes."

"Well I was going to call my-."

His phone blasted again. He growled and slammed the phone to his ear, " I'm coming Elizabeth! For the love of- Will you stop crying already?!"

Ouch… trouble in paradise apparently.

More itching. Ugh!

She backed away and gave a little wave- He bristled but she waved her phone meaningfully and pressed her father's speed dial while the girl on the other side of that unfortunate boy's phone continued to rage until another round of apologies later and he closed his phone again.

Itch. Itch. Double itch.

"You okay?" he asked with a weird look.

"Lace… is a terrible invention." She muttered. He snorted.

"Yeah… sorry I wouldn't know."

"You're not missing anything trust me."

Another laugh, "I'll take your word for it Miss Bow-"

"My name is Laurette." she'd always gone with the frenchified version of her name of course- much more sophisticated- much more _actress worthy_.

He raised an eyebrow again, "" okay... Laurette, Miss Bow whatever I'm going to go make sure your gym hasn't flooded with hysterical girlfriend tears if you don't mind." He threw her a mock bow. "See ya."

She giggled somewhat, "See you random flower stranger. Good luck."

"Matt." He smirked. "Names Matt- and thanks but I won't need it- she just pulls this crap cause she loves me you know." Another shrug.

And with a nonchalant blasé stride.

He was gone.

Her father's car pulled up shortly after at least- just in time- Harry had finally tracked her down and after Blossom's successful evasion of Harry's "gentlemanly" offer of passing her into her father's car she was free at last.

For the night that was.

But god damn it… this lace was just so… damn tiresome! She finally ripped off the wretched gloves and threw them in the backseat.

Ugh. Never wearing lace again.

Never.

Her hand trailed to her hair and her red bow… she always thought she'd looked cute with her bow…

Tch.

How very rude.

_Miss Bow indeed._

Her phone began to ring however and she suddenly remembered she was supposed to be Buttercup's ride home this evening...

_Well...fuck my life._

**-o-o-o-**

Blossom's eyes opened with a start.

W-What?

"Miss… Bow…?" She murmured and stumbled out of bed- that… was an odd dream how very… familiar. She'd forgotten all about that odd incident and-.

She froze- and backtracked back to her mirror.

And stared.

…It… it couldn't be…

Gingerly she moved her hair away from her shoulder- and once again her gorgeous… tattoo was in her sight- the pink ribbons… and… white petals proudly sitting on her shoulder like…

A… corsage?

But… that was… there was no way-!?

_You can't fight the ink- sooner or later… it always wins_

She looked at the flames and ice melding on her hand then at the beautiful corsage inked to her skin.

"…Oh fuck my life…" She whispered.


	4. Part IV: Falling Slowly

**-o-o-o-**

It's hard to notice how much someone has missed something… until they start doing it again.

And Brick… was definitely out of practice. The brush felt… heavy- clunky even in his hands- when once it had been an extension of his goddamn fingers- he could have closed his eyes and still managed to stay in the lines per se.

And now… look at him.

His paints were utter crap. This was disastrous: When was the last time he'd cleaned his palate knife? His goddamn _palate_?

He took a quick look and grimaced-… well fuck that was in the trash. Yup. Permanently in the trash- alley oop. The crash of wood hitting the metal was oddly satisfying. Yes. Yes it was. He had a spare one somewhere… this drawer? No…this one?

No… AHA! Heh- there is it and… covered in two years' worth of dust- ugh. Well hold the breath and blow and cue the dust storm! This place was like a tomb… a fucking tomb. He hadn't opened this damn door since…

It was going to take forever to clean this all out. And… why did he even _want_ to? Canvases were littered everywhere- old sketchbooks… these Serky was _never_ allowed to look in… ever.

He was not about to explain the birds and bees and the "ink" to his four year old. Nope.

Regardless he dragged the easel towards the window and wiped it all down: the dust was so caked on… had it really been _two years?_

Shit… it had been two years.

He scrubbed his face somewhat with his hand and took a deep breath- new palette. New paint. New brush.

New canvas.

New start.

Yeah… do something simple first. Something he could do with his eyes closed- no reference or model or… anything.

..A sunset. Simple. Easy. He'd done likely hundreds of them in art school. Perspective, color theory- melding- blending- and hell he was in California and they had some _gorgeous_ sunsets.

Alright. Yes that was it. A sunset. So… reds, oranges- yellows- a dark blue and purple for the rising blanket of night and…

Brick paused again.

The movements were clumsy and well he was _definitely_ out of practice but today was his day off- Serky was off with Nana at the mall getting new clothes for school so Brick had the place to himself. He could be the responsible adult and start packing things back into boxes for the move back to Townsville.

But Brick was lazy… and he was still in summer mode so…

What better way to procrastinate… and be a lazy fuck… than… with his old standby.

Mother had been whining about wanting a new painting for the house and not wanting to pay for it anyway. In other words-

"I want a Brick original. I want another masterpiece for my living room wall…" He muttered. "Not that I'm pressuring you daaaarling but when should I be expecting another grandchild hmmmmm- but I'm not being passive aggressive oh no- not at all. _Neeeeever._ " The brush swirled- the medley of colors melded- blended- because Brick didn't just follow an outline and be done with it- oh no. Brick's painting had always been a mess. A swirl of colors and lines, shapes that made no sense until the final product- it wasn't like he didn't _possess_ the ability to do ultra-realism- of course he did- he'd been professionally trained and were this renaissance or something he could have made a solid living being a portrait painter quite easily.

But call Brick a fool but… he didn't _want_ to.

What was art… if it were generic or god forbid _cookie cutter?_

No… that wasn't worth it. And so he had infuriated his school teachers with making his own way- not following assignments- oh an exercise on perspective? No problem- draw a house? Sure- the house was actually living within an aquarium and was in reality a model.

Sure. Go ahead. Fail him. At least his drawing had been _interesting_.

High school had been better- slightly: At least there he'd been lucky enough to run into _some_ teachers who'd encouraged creativity versus conformity. And who had encouraged him to submit his work to the city art show… and who had then condemned Brick to the single worst mistake he had ever made in his entire fucking-.

The golden yellow smeared all across the canvas. No. Not a mistake. He couldn't call the whole thing a mistake. He wouldn't have his Bridget… and he had loved her. He'd loved her enough to be a fucking idiot and believe her.

His eyes lingered on the yellow smudge- before he swirled in red and the muted orange he had just mixed within it: The yellow had consumed the canvas. Fuck. No matter the amount of red it was still clear yellow was _everywhere_ – sunsets weren't yellow. Shit… even when he mixed into the colors more and more it was just becoming more of a burnished _gold._

Gold… money. Fuck. Fuck it all. The brush went crashing down with a disgusted _snarl_ in its wake. He ran his fingers over his eyes. Well shit.

It was official. He was all washed up. How could he have made such an amateur mistake? More rubbing. It was done. He was finished.

…Unless. Red… white… that dark muted navy blue mixed with a lot of white then the same red… there we go. Worth a shot.

Pink. Violet… a medley of the two. His tongue clicked. Maybe this could alleviate the gold catastrophe here.

Ah… there we go. Okay so crisis somehow averted- so… by some miracle maybe he _wasn't_ a lost cause just yet. The sunset began to take shape- was it over the pier- the beach? By a lonely road… well he'd just have to concentrate on the sun itself- that was the core of the piece.

Wait…

His eyes narrowed. He squinted and looked closer at the painting. Nope. Wrong shade. Not pink enough. Too much yellow was still peeking through. Maybe some thinner- more of the violet… no…

The fuck. Okay… maybe some more red- damn it! Now it was more magenta- ugh! He'd taken _how_ many years of art school!? What was his degree worth!? And he couldn't even mix the damn paints right! The fuck- hell no! Not happening!

So clearly he'd gone too dark- and hadn't used enough of the midnight blue to shadow the red and create a deeper purple… now mix some white… maybe some… no.

He frowned. No that wasn't right either. The hell?

His arms folded and he peered closer- well now the yellow was almost nonexistent… so… too dark. Some orange and now… too red. THE HELL MAN!?

Was he really _that_ out of practice…?

…No. It just… didn't _look_ right.

The shade was all wrong. He didn't know why but it was _wrong._

He mixed _another_ shade of red- maybe the red had been too overpowering like the yellow. So soften it a bit. Well… it was better somewhat at least.

Still something missing though. The canvas was filling rather quickly- he threw together a mix of black and blue with hints of white - another beach scene typical but hey what else was new.

It was still bugging him.

A lot.

Why was this color being such a bitch? It was a run of the mill painting to shut Mother up. This was no… well… maybe if he painted the ocean itself he'd be able to figure out-.

It was wrong. That shade was fucking wrong and it was bugging him. No it was _infuriating_ him. He stood up and bent over- nose almost hitting the wet canvas. Pink. Purple. Violet.

Sunsets were made of a mixture of different colors and ratios to those colors- tricks of the light- depending on the background it was… still wrong. Nope. This was wrong. Nope. Nope. Fine.

_Fine._

Brick was out of practice. He clearly needed to practice. So be it.

_Swish. Scratch. Swish._

Nope.

_Swish. Scratch. Swish._

Nada.

_Swish. Scratch. Swish._

Dud.

_Swish. Scratch. Swish._

Worse than before.

_Swish…. Scratch…. Swish._

That was a joke right?

_Swish…. Scratch. SWISH._

Fuck no.

_SWISH. Scratch. Swish._

Yeah no.

_Swish. Swish. SCRATCH. Swish._

Fucking.

_SWISH. SCRATCH. SCRATCH. Swish._

HELL!

_Swish. Swish. Swish. SCRATCH._

WHY.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. SWISH._

WASN'T.

_SWISH. SWISH._

THIS.

_SCRATCH. SCRATCH._

**WORKING!?**

_SWISH. SCRATCH. SWISH. SCRATCH. CRASH_

He jumped up and paced the floor- and wrenched the window open. It was hot as hell in here. Clearly it was messing with Brick's _brain_!

The canvas just stood there _mocking_ him.

He bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his foot ominously. The hell was wrong- what was going on here. It was pink. It was purple. There was no _magic_ color between them. What. Was. _Wrong!?_

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was overthinking it. That was all. Yes.

He picked up the palette again and set it back to rights and swirled the brushes in the water. Just… paint. Don't think. Paint.

_Paint._

It'll create itself- maybe it's not supposed to _be_ a sunset. Close the eyes. Let the brush do the talking.

Just… _paint._

Left. Right. Around and around. Ah… there we go _muuuuch_ better. So it wasn't a sunset after all… so… uh what is it?

Ah well- his brushes will answer that eventually.

Lots of pink and purple… not the right shade still but fuck it- maybe Brick was just having a _really_ off day is all.

He'd been having those lately. Off days he meant- like some kind of weird fog or haze was engulfing his brain. He'd been getting too much sun or something- yeah… that was it. Sun.

Lots… of sun.

…. Sun.

His hand was back on autopilot- and he became lost in the rhythm and relished in the familiar sensation of the dancing brush.

It had been… an interesting… err… experience the last couple of… fuck it'd only been… barely a week. Not even a week. But it felt… like a lifetime. Just… fuck.

His gaze drifted to his hand- the flames and ice stared back at him.

Yeah… she had kicked… some serious ass back there- Brick would admit that had been… impressive as hell: A little bit of a blow to his ego but… still this…Laura Utonium was… not one to be trifled with.

And… shit did she live up to her "other" name too: Blossom. What a perfect name. What was this "Laura" bull? Should have been Blossom hands down. She was… she was as pretty as any flower he'd ever seen and those eyes… shit those _eyes._

He'd never seen such a shade… so…violet… they almost seemed pink. Just like a cherry blossom…or a setting sun… sunset eyes… he'd never… seen such a thing in his life… they were… extraordinary… simply beautiful and…

…and Brick was being creepy again. Like…. The bad kind of creepy and… for the love of…

It was just…. _Ink._

Stupid… life ruining ink which had already completely turned Brick's life upside down _once_ and now it was threatening to do it- _again!?_

Fuck no. Uh uh. Hell no. Not interested. No way.

They lived in the same city. But… they may have lived in Townsville but they didn't live in the same _part_ of Townsville. Yeah. That's it. They'd avoided each other for… how old was she again? Err… twenties for sure… but uh… right.

He had no idea how old she was. Or about her interests - was she into martial arts? – would explain the kung Fu- _beat down_ he'd been a witness to and the fact her friends hadn't even seemed surprised. – And he knew she liked… ribbons? Flowers… and uh…

Yeah. Yeah no. He wasn't about to drop _everything_ for a total stranger.

Even if that display in his shop had been one of the hottest things Brick had ever seen in his life (blow to his ego aside)

N-Nope! Nuh uh! Nada. Was. Not. _Happening._

Not again. Nope.

Just _nooope._

… And _she_ hadn't seemed interested in the whole thing really either! She'd seemed… just… just as freaked out by the mentality a total fucking _stranger_ and her were… were…

God damn it!

Why was Brick even thinking like this!? What was he _doing?!_ Was he insane!? Deluded- he couldn't put Serky through this! He barely knew the woman! And what if…

The chill was instant.

" _Welllll Jacky asked and I couldn't say noooo to him Bricky. It was a soul request duuuuh."_

Soul Request. One of the most fucked up… fucking mentalities of this whole fucking thing. If you ever – _ever_ denied your soulmate a "soul request" well then- fuck your life because you just didn't _do_ that shit.

And that's why she had gone and abandoned their beautiful little girl and then Liz had _ever_ -…. No let's give the bitch her proper due. Her proper _name_. "Princess"- God did it suit her. A fucking high maintenance _bitch_ who had gone and turned Brick into _her_ bitch. What the fuck had he ever been thinking…?

God all the signs had been there right in front of his hormone addled teenage eyes and he'd just… _blinded_ himself to them.

His mother had _hated_ her. Fucking couldn't _stand_ her. And she'd had _no_ problem whatsoever letting Brick know… every… fucking… chance… she… got.

Frankly if he wasn't her beloved son he had a dark feeling she'd be constantly laughing in his face- singing the "told you so- told you so- nan a- boo boo!" song any chance she could fucking get.

He loved his mother- really he did.

But good God she'd been driving him crazy lately.

Serky needs a mother! I won't be around forever! You can't give up painting! Why aren't you painting! How about you at least come and MEET [insert name] of whoever of her friends' daughters were still single. She wasn't worth it. Never worth it. Nothing but a – [copy, paste- insert every single G-rated insult she could come up with in a ten minute period.]

He'd kept his mouth shut about Blo-… Miss Utonium. Dear God if he didn't it would never end.

_Nevvvvvveeeerrr._

He just had to play the waiting game. Just had to play it- a few more days and she was leaving and then…

The commotion was loud and he looked at the clock briefly but furrowed his brow. That…was odd.

They'd only been gone for an hour and a half. Knowing his mother… it should have been at least _three_ hours… at the minimum.

"Daaaaaaaddddyyyyy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy-daddy- _Daaaaaaaadddddyyy!"_

And… there went Brick's quiet time- ah well. Three. Two. One.

The blur of red came crashing into, " Daddy! Daddy! Lookit! Lookit!" Bridget did a little twirl, " Nana took me to get my nails and toes done! See! Lookit my pretty flowers! And I got a bunch of pretty clothes and-and- OHHHH ARE YOU PAINTING!? DADDY ARE YOU PAINTING!?"

… _Three… two… one._

_CLICKCLACKCLICKCLACK  
_

"Oh my Goodness!" And cue the matriarch of the Jojo clan- the almighty Lucille Jojo. "Luci" for short. She pressed her hands together and her mouth was a perfect little O'.

"Ohhh daaarling you _are_ painting! Look at this! What on earth is this?" She bent over his canvas immediately, and immediately wiped her eyes- oh for the love of… was she crying? Fuck she was crying.

"Mom… it's not really a big deal it's just a-."

"Not a big deal!? Matthew Edward Jojo III!" (God that was a mouthful) She clicked her heels on his floor, "What do you _mean_ – "not a big deal-!?" You haven't painted or even set foot in here since- since-!" Her mouth twisted and she slammed her newly manicured hands over both of Bridget's ears, "Since that no good, spoiled little-!" And… here we go.

Berserk giggled and wiggled her own bright pink nails in front of him and he nodded- should a four year be getting her nails done… probably not but there was no arguing with his mother so… yeah.

"And of all the wretchedly selfish husks of humanity out there she was certainly the worst and-!"

"Okay… mother. Mother- I get the point." He smoothly removed his mother's hands from Bridget's ears and the little girl went flying into his lap.

"Daddy I wanna see- can I see! Can I see?" He sighed and turned around in his seat- her eyes went wide, "Oooh! Pretty…." Her little hand went up and he gently grasped it and set it down quickly. She pouted.

"Paint's not dry baby girl." He murmured. "Wouldn't want to ruin your pretty nails. What is that- a few flowers on em' this time?" She grinned.

"Uh huh! See- this pretty flower's blue- and this one's green- and then this one's blue again- cause the lady at the salon said pink, blue and green can look _reaaaaaaalllly_ pretty together and-and-!"

"Ah yes- you know Matthew-."

_Brick…_

"Speaking of _flowers-._ " He didn't like that look in his mother's eyes. No… no he did not. They were too… _bright._ "You know we met the _nicest_ girl today at the mall- seems she and her girlfriends were having a _beauty day_ too and they seemed to recognize little Serky here."

That smile was too big. Too wide. Too scary. Fuck. Oh no. No. Life didn't hate him that much. Life did _not_ hate him that-!

"Daaadddyyy we saw Miss Blossom! You know the pretty lady with the thingie on her hand!"

_OH FUCK!_

"Serky-shh! Shh-!"

His mother's gaze was terrifyingly calm. Brick was a dead man. A _dead_ man.

… Well at least Serky would… have a loving grandmother to take care of her.

"Bridget darling- could you be a dear and put all these bags in your room?" Bad smile. Bad. _Baaaad._

…How much money did that woman spend on his daughter!? They were gone for barely-!? And his little girl was practically buried in bags- oh for the love of-!? What happened to _not_ spoiling Bridget to the point she'd turn into the [insert insult of the day towards Brick's ex.]

Apparently Nanas didn't count.

His spoiled senseless little girl only beamed, "Okay Nana! Ooh! Can I wear my pretty new shoes today!?"

"Don't you want to save them for the first day-?" Brick began but Lucille Jojo only waved her granddaughter out of the room.

"I think that would be lovely sweetheart- best hurry now."

…. He didn't like that. He didn't like the sound of that. No… no he did not.

Nor did he like the _speed_ his studio door was closed when Bridget skipped out and she leaned against the door, arms folded and heels tapping ominously on the floor.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Well Brick was a grown ass man and he was _not_ about to be bullied by his mother like some kind of surly teenager! No, no he was not! He picked up the brush-.

"Put the brush down Matthew."

He froze. That tone did not bode well.

"Mother. I am twenty eight years-."

"Who's acting like a seventeen year old again- only this time-?"

_Click. Clack. Click._

Brick's arm was immediately seized and the sleeve of his sweat shirt was pulled up. His mother's eyes centered on… the ink that was around his hand and oh fuck his life what had Bridget told her!?

"She didn't have to tell me anything. A mother you see _always_ knows." Fuck she'd gone and read his mind again. "I did after all labor with you for _twelve_ hours now didn't I Matthew Edward!"

_It's Brick…_

"But it was just all worth it when I held my baby boy in my arms for the first time- I memorized every-." That squeeze on his wrist was kind of getting tight. "Little-." Tighter. Ow _._ " _Inch_ -." Tighter. Tighter. Ow. OW! – "Of my little boy- _including!-!"_ She shook his wrist. "Where certain _ink_ had ended up and what it was!"

His mother was shorter than him. And tiny. Not as short as his dad had been. Dad had kind of been a shorty and Mother had been taller than him sure but Brick had apparently gotten his height from his grandfather and- Jeez! OW! Stop squeezing woman!

"Okay! Okay I get the point Mom! Ow! OW!" Stupid death nails!

"Oh _really_ – you _do_ \- do you? Then mind explaining to me why you apparently were planning on _hiding_ this wonderful piece of news from your poor innocent mother who only wants the best for her son and precious granddaughter!"

"I'm _aware_ of that Mother- trust me I know but this is-."

"MATTHEW EDWARD JOJO III!"

_It's… BRICK!_

He bristled, "Mom… I was going… to tell you okay- I was but…later I was going to tell you."

"Later?" She said dubiously.

"Yes."

"You mean later as in- Miss Utonium would be gone."

He flinched. "Mother she's not _interested_ in this kind of- we barley know each other-!"

His mother's expression suddenly changed. Her smile was bright and she patted his cheek,

"Oh yes, yes- it's always a little awkward at first- anyone who says otherwise is lying- why I can still remember when I met your father for the first time-."

Oh God not _again_! He put his hands up,

"Yes… Yes mother I know… I've heard the story." _At least a hundred plus times at this point…_ But Lucille Jojo was still smiling _way_ too much. WAY too much for Brick's comfort.

"But that awkwardness always fades away rather quickly sweetheart- trust me." Another big smile. The cold creeping feeling at the back of Brick's neck was only growing worse.

"Uh…yeah… uh…huh. Sure… Mother… is there-." He cleared his throat. "Is there a reason… in particular Serky wants to wear her new shoes at…two o' clock in the afternoon?"

"Daaaadddy!" And speaking of mysteries-she had returned- brand new Mary Janes shining with the little red…bows attached. He blinked. Again with the bows- why was he _surrounded_ by bows lately!?

Bridget did a little twirl and his mother clapped her hands.

"Well whaddya think Daddy! Will I look pretty for today?"

"You… always look pretty baby girl… what's today?" He said slowly. And now both his mother _and_ his daughter were beaming.

Oh dear God what did this woman do!?

"Heheehe it's a surprise daddy!"

"Ah…" he cleared his throat. "I…I see. Serky… why don't you give me and Nana a second okay?"

She blinked.

"Am I in trouble Daddy?" Her lips trembled.

"No baby girl you're not in trouble."

"Oh. Is Nana?"

"I haven't decided yet. Go play in the living room for a few minutes okay."

"okaaaaay." She cocked her head. "But Nana says you like surprises."

_Not… if it's what I think it is._

Luci simply kept _smiling_ away like the world was made of kittens and rainbows and chocolate rivers flowing everywhere. Oh Brick didn't like the sound of this. He closed the door behind his innocent four year old.

"What. Did. You. _Do_. Mother?" He said through a huge gritted smile. She shrugged,

"Nothing _baaad._ "

"I'll be the judge of that." He rubbed his brow. "Mother. What did you do?"

She folded her arms, "She seems like a perfectly nice young lady Matthew-."

"It's Brick."

"And when we saw her at the mall why you should have seen little Serky's face- it just lit up and then Miss Utonium's smile- oh it was simply heartwarming. We had a lovely time talking to her at the salon."

Oh… God.

"That's…. nice mother but-." Maybe she'd get the message if I just went back to painting… yeah… that was a good plan.

_Swish. Scratch…. Swish._

"And Serky was simply going on and _on,_ why I couldn't get her to stop even."

"Uh huh…."

_Swish. Scratch._

"Oh yes and she had quite the interest in the arts it seems."

"Yep."

_Scratch._

"So I simply thought- why instead of _talking_ about the incredible artist my son is why not _show_ her."

_Swisssssssh._

That was a rather obnoxious pink smear. Fuck. Uh… white. Lots of white. Fade it out.

But… what had she just-?!

"Mother…"

"So I just thought it'd be nice if we _all_ got to know her better in a quieter setting."

"Mom…"

"And well luckily her hotel isn't that far from here- beautiful location really- she's staying right at the Sea Scallop- over near the boardwalk-."

The brush went down.

"Mother. What. Did. You. _DO!?"_

She shrugged oh so _innocently_ \- "Well _I_ didn't do anything Matthew."

"It's- _Brick_ mother."

Her eyes narrowed, "I named you Matthew Edward Jojo III- and _that_ is who you are!" She pointed a blood red fingernail in his face. He flinched back. "And furthermore what your poor father would think knowing-." She sniffed, oh hell. "Knowing his _only_ son was rejecting his family in such a way." She dabbed at her eyes. Oh… FUCK. "I'm not getting any younger you know and yet- yet still how can I possible go to my eternal resting place knowing my son is still-."

"Mother… you're forty-six." He said dryly.

"Oh hush you! You never speak of a lady's age!" The paintbrush made an effective "mallet"- he rubbed his head irritably. "And little Bridget absolutely insisted- for some reason Miss Utonium was also somewhat hesitant but I assured her-."

"Hesitant… about what?" Bad feeling growing worse.

"And really how could anyone say no to those big eyes- our little Bridget is going to be an absolute heartbreaker. Just like Nana- ohoho!"

"Mother..." Alarm Bells ringing. Alarm Bells ringing very loudly!

She ceased in her unhinged laughter and threw a giant smile in his direction.

"So of course I invited her over for coffee this afternoon- she should be here in-… oh ten… minutes give or take- plenty of time for you to change and get something less… err…" She delicately pulled at Brick's paint stained sleeve. "Angry painter…"

She…wasn't serious- oh dear God she was. Oh for the love of-!?

"Mother…. Mother you can't just invite some total _stranger_ you meet at the mall for coffee- IN MY HOUSE!"

She blinked. "But she's hardly a stranger son." His head was patted like a dog. Woof. "She's your-."

He narrowed his eyes, "And I've told you before- I'm. Not. _Interested._ In. A. Goddamn. _Soulmate!_ -What do they cause but more problems! She and I don't even-!" He pulled at his hair. "I'm not interested in-!"

Her arms folded. "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Is that so?"

"YES!"

She moved past him and then bent over to look at the canvas, "Bridget dear- would you mind coming in here for a moment!"

What? He blinked.

Bridget came skipping in, "Yes Nana?"

"Look at this pretty picture Daddy's been working on- isn't it so pretty but you know… there's something familiar about it but Nana just can't place it- can you help me sweetie?"

He frowned but Bridget hopped on his lap anyway and looked at the painting with a keen eye- she was naturally talented in so many things- and she certainly took after Daddy when it came to the perception of color and-.

"It's an eye Nana! See!"

Brick blinked, "No sweetie it's a sunset I know it looks like a mess right now but-." She shook her head.

"No Daddy- gawwd- it's an _eye!_ See- look!"

What….? His mother bent over.

"Well I'll _be_ \- you're _right_ Bridget- how strange though I don't think I've ever met anyone with _pink_ eyes before have you?"

She giggled, "Yes we have Nana! Miss Flower has the really pretty eyes they look kinda pink remember! Oooh! Daddy are you painting a picture of Miss Blossom's eyes?"

"…..It's a sunset." He croaked.

She cocked her head, "Nooo…. Silly Daddy it's an _eye._ "

"No… it's a sunset." Another croak.

His mother serenely plucked his confused little girl off his lap.

"Thank you sweetheart- why don't you go pick out what kind of cookies we should have for when Miss Blossom gets here okay?"

"YAY! Okay! Daddy what kind of cookies you want?"

"…A-Anything… you…want baby girl."

And out did the little traitor go skipping along.

Silence.

His mother just kept smiling.

He looked at the sunset…. Eyes…. On the canvas…

"It's a sunset." _Sunset eyes._

"Of course it is sweetheart." She patted his shoulder serenely. Not even a _hint_ of smugness. Oh no- _never._

"It is."

"I know."

Silence.

A sigh and her hand was on his shoulder,

"Mat-…. Brick." He looked up. "It's been two years sweetheart…" He flinched away but his mother held firm. "Son… I… I just want to see you happy darling." He scowled.

"No you want a grandson." He muttered, she frowned,

"Would I welcome a Matthew Jojo IV? – Yes: But I also would welcome my son being happy again and not have that wretched… wretched... She sniffed loudly and took a deep breath. "She's already cost you so much Brick. Don't let… her cost you this."

He turned back to the painting, "I don't even _know_ her Mom."

She nodded, "Don't you _want_ to?"

Silence.

"… I don't know."

Another squeeze on his shoulder.

"There's only one way to find out Brick…"

The clock ticked. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

It may as well have been one of those ominous gongs… His sweatshirt was covered in paint. He looked like a total slob.

"… I'll just go change." He muttered.

Another pat on the cheek, "You do that darling."

She went strolling off- humming as she did so. He frowned and gulped.

_What am I doing…?_

The _sunset_ stared at him- a reject. Yet another one. Why he kept bothering he just didn't know.

He stood up irritably and shoved the cloth over the canvas. He'd toss it later.

_Ding Dong._

"Daaaaaaaddddy! Someone's at the door!"

… Well…it couldn't go… _that_ bad…

Could it?

**-o-o-o-**

It could.

This… easily took one of the top ten slots for single most _awkward_ moment of Brick's life. How… many times did one have to stir their coffee? Because he was pretty sure… that was sufficiently mixed by now. Bridget happily gulped her milk and chowed down on her cookies- Nana Luci simply sipped her tea while the other two adults…

Just stared at their cups. Like they had…for the last oh… eight… nine minutes now? Berserk chattered happily- going on and on about her pretty nails and how pretty "Miss Blossom's" nails were and she would answer any questions directly asked of her but…

This was a disaster. This was a terrible idea. Fuck why had he let his mother talk him into this-!?

"So… Laura- tell me you mentioned something about being a teacher…?" Luci broke the constant four year old chatter finally- as well as delivered a subtle _kick_ to Brick's ankle. Laura Utonium seemed to jump somewhat but then she smiled,

"O-Oh. Yes Mrs.-."

" _Pleaaaase_ darling-." His mother's hand went up, "Call me Luci."

"Oh…" Her gaze flicked to meet his briefly but then just as quickly fell back on the table and her utterly _fascinating_ mug. "Yes- I'm an English teacher."

"High school right?" They all looked at him at that. He took another quick swig, "You mentioned you have debates on the merits of Shakespeare in your classes." Her face flushed- oh hell. She'd mentioned that at most in passing and now she probably thought he was some kind of stalker who-!

"Yes." She gave a small nod, "I teach high school English- run the drama club. You have a good memory…Brick." She murmured. _Stalker._

"My son's always been extremely observant." Luci took another smug sip. Because to her of course this was all going _swimmingly_.

_Over bearing mother… stalker… oh I can tell this fine woman's relishing in what life has decided for her at the moment. Fuck my life._

"Uh huh! My daddy can see things like no one else can! Least that's what my Nana says- it's why his arts is so pretty!" Bridget gushed while she took another bite of a cookie. What was that- three? Four now? He frowned,

"Bridget- easy on the cookies you'll spoil your dinner." He said firmly and the little girl pouted with a little bit of a tremble to her lips but he kept his gaze stern and finally she buzzed her lips and took another drink of her milk in somewhat of a huff.

His mouth curled somewhat and he heard a small laugh at his side but as soon as their eyes met once again she quickly averted her gaze. Though… was that a smile? A slight… curl to her lips as she sipped at her coffee again.

"Are you an actress Miss Blossom?" Bridget blurted out, "Are you on Nana's stories?"

"Stories?"

She blinked and Brick almost hit the table- oh… hell. She gave him a strange look: Berserk giggled and almost jumped over the table.

"YEAH like- _Hospital Diaries- the Brava Mama- As the Butter churns-!"_

"As… the Butter churns?" Head in table. Just… head in table. This wasn't happening- his mother beamed.

"Oh yes- haven't you heard of it darling? It's just all the juicy happenings that occur in this family owned bakery – it's on its thirty fifth season- but it's just one of those shows that's sooooo easy to pick up if you're interested."

_Kill me now… Kill me now._

"YEAH! Tony and Maria are supposed to get married but he's just been picked up by the mob and they're trying to take the bakery!"

… _What… has my four year old been watching…?_

His mother ignored the withering stare of course- and Bridget continued to gush about whatever… was going to be happening next Thursday at three o' clock sharp with the Italian mafia and a plot for a hostile takeover of some bakery in revenge for one of the pastry chefs choosing this… Tony over one of the gangsters… note to self… Bridget was not allowed to watch television with Nana unsupervised anymore. No four year old should know what a "hit" is.

She continued to drink her coffee and listen politely- nodding and oohing and ahhing at all the right moments as Serky continued to gush about…bakeries and… yeah. No more TV. No more. Educational only. Would it be better or _worse_ if he made a point to mention that he'd had _no_ idea what kind of programming his little girl was watching with Nana…?

God damn it she was hard to read!

Another slight meeting of eyes- another smile (?) – Before once again her gaze averted.

The jolt in his chest was almost painful- almost like it was jump starting after being dormant for a long time… every time he caught even a glimpse of those… sunset eyes.

… He hadn't even come close- he inwardly lamented. Her eyes were… he was out of practice. He'd mixed those colors _completely_ wrong.

Ugh. This was a disaster- he reached for a cookie but hit something soft instead. Aw fuck! What was this high school!? He ripped his hand away- and he knew… he _knew_ he was blushing like a stumbling little idiot- that gawky freshman who had spent his adolescence buried in a sketchbook and had been left a stuttering mess when a member of the female species had so much as looked at him.

And he didn't have his sketchbook now so he was just gonna stuff the cookie in his goddamn mouth like a moron and he saw she herself had quickly grabbed her own cookie and was nibbling at it rather daintily.

Eyes plastered on the table. He cleared his throat and took one last gulp of coffee. This was disastrous. Utterly- _disastrous_ \- beyond comprehension. He was almost thirty fucking years old and he was left acting like that moron of a kid he'd been back then and- fuck.

Okay… time to end this before he humiliated himself _more_ in front of his four year old. Soulmate or not she was probably looking for an out too- judging from how once again her eyes flicked in his direction briefly when he got up.

"Aw where you going daddy?"

_Antarctica._

"Daddy's… got some work to do in the studio- ladies thank you but um-….uh." He cleared his throat. He was supposed to be a professional… and he hadn't even come close to reaching the color of those eyes… were they contacts…? They had to be contacts- no one had eyes… that color.

No…No one.

Serky clapped her hands, "Again! Yay! Daddy you're painting again! You're painting!"

… _I sense Nana here._

He nodded weakly and began running the sink- taking care of his dishes but he wasn't alone for long. Silently his mug was taken from him and a faint… yet pleasing aroma drifted around him- it wasn't obnoxious and sickeningly sweet like the perfumes he was used to- Elizabeth could be smelled a mile away for God's sake but…

"Err… you don't have to you're a guest-." He began but she shook her head.

"When… the muse strikes you can't just ignore it." Her smile was gentle and the lurch in his chest was almost painful. It took _everything_ in him not to gulp like a creep. "But… um…" He paused. Another brief glance upwards before she became engrossed in wringing the dish towel. "Not… that I would ever intrude but…well I was sort of hoping- um... _wondering_ \- wondering I meant- if I could… maybe see… one of your paintings…. Before I go! I mean… your mother and Bridget mentioned them…."

She wouldn't look at him. He blinked. Bridget was grinning ear to ear and his mother's smile was just as big.

… _Well played. Well played indeed._

Yep… _definitely_ no more soaps for Serky.

He cleared his throat but she continued to wring the washcloth.

"Only if you're okay with it! I mean it's your art and if its private-."

He put a hand up, "It's… not a big deal- I don't have much in there but-." The snort wasn't necessary. His mother quickly began cleaning up the table. Oh so innocently. Serky was cheerfully helping. They were laughing.

… _Brat._

"Oh pish Matthew- you have an entire _studio_ you know- why not show Miss Utonium around hm? Serky and I'll clean all this up." She practically _pushed_ the two of them away from the sink. "Go on- Go on now." She made a "shooing" motion.

_Meddling old…bat._

Their eyes met again- and she shrugged.

"Err… right its uh… right back there."

Luci hot him a huge broad toothed smile and Serky mirrored her.

… _I'm surrounded._

**-o-o-o-**

"Well uh… here we are. After you."

She strolled in without a care in the world- Brick meanwhile pulled at his collar somewhat before following after her. Ugh the place was a mess. A total fucking mess.

"Err… sorry I uh wasn't expecting-."

She laughed somewhat, "its fine- I did sort of show up unannounced."

He snorted, "No… you had plenty of notice- my mother just didn't bother telling me you were coming."

More laughter. Nervous. Again… he was back in high school apparently. Wait… no not high school- he may have been the sputtering wreck but Liz… well she had just been _completely_ at ease- she'd known who was… gonna wear the pants in that relationship.

Ugh he really _had_ been "Princess' _bitch_.

The laughter stopped and once again those violet eyes centered on him- violet… lilac… lavender… hell arguably in the right light those were _pink_. No wonder his brush had been completely unable to-.

… Best not mention that. Nope. That sunset (because it _was_ a goddamn sunset!) would have to-!

"Oh… what's that?" Again he was released. _Damn it._ And she walked over to-… Aw hell! NO!

"That!-." He rushed over and straightened the cloth. "That's nothing! Nothing at all- Just a reject!"

_Stalker. I am a stalker. The muse is a stalker. No the muse is a stupid meddler._

Oh God she was lifting the cloth up anyway- fuck!

"It's really _not_ worth looking-!" He persisted.

It hit him in the face. She folded her arms and bent over to look at the canvas and aw hell looking at it now really _did_ show how washed up he was.

Not. Even. _Close._

Her eyes were huge as she peered closer- "Why on earth would you not finish this?" She demanded breathily before she whipped around. "You have to!"

_No I don't… I really don't…_

"It's… look at the colors! The water- the sky- everything! Brick its _beautiful!"_

_It's wrong._

He frowned and folded his arms, "It's… not mixed right the colors aren't-."

"So you can fix it! I don't see what colors could possibly be _wrong_ here but-." She shook her head. "Brick you have to finish it! It's… outstanding. Won't you finish it? Please? For…um me?" She almost squeaked the last part.

_Fucking hell._

"Oh is that so?" Brick scowled, "Is that a _soul request."_ He air quoted. Ugh. Of course- and now Brick was stuck in that same wretched system wasn't he? She blanched before she quickly shook her head.

_Hm?_

"N-No! Never! Absolutely… absolutely not! I would never "force" you to- I mean if you really don't like it… than that's your right I just… oh hell. That is _not_ what I meant!" Her face was buried in her hands. He blinked. "I didn't mean to- oh God I'm so sorry I um… Oh hell- brilliant Blossom- _brilliant_!"

She looked genuinely horrified. And… he didn't like that. No… he didn't like that look whatsoever.

"I'll… I'll go now-." She whimpered.

He latched onto her hand, "its… fine Blossom. Sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that just-."

_It was a soul request Bricky- kinda can't argue with those- and my Jacky was-._

_THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER! AND YOU JUST LEFT HER- WHO… WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?_

_Um her mother? I can do whatever I want with her-._

_NOT ANYMORE YOU CAN'T! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM_ _**MY** _ _DAUGHTER! HEAR ME!_

_You can't do that! I won't LET YOU DO THAT!_

_What you gonna do Elizabeth- make a "soul request" out of it! You can't order me to do shit! NOT ANYMORE!_

"I…just don't like the idea of-." Brick said quietly.

She nodded, "No… I understand completely- to be brutally honest I've never liked the idea myself. I mean… sometimes they can be used for good reasons… Brendan quit smoking because Buttercup asked him to but-."

"Buttercup?" His eyebrow raised. She sighed,

"Isabella's nickname- you uh…. met her briefly in the parlor-."

"Ah… the uh one that uh owed the brunette thirty bucks for some reason-."

She blushed somewhat, "Yes…. That one. She's my best friend… most of the time – and err… that was nothing but a silly joke they were playing on me." The pink was growing deeper and now her eyes genuinely _looked_ pink for real.

His painter's hand twitched. The brush was within reach- all he had to do was add a few streaks of dark pink and meld the white and purple he'd already mixed and… no. Bad. This was destined for the trash.

"A joke huh?" He forced his attention from the painting again and his grip on her hand grew tighter. "Care to clue me in because I have a feeling it was about me." He snickered- that blush only grew.

"Um… well… I… it was a… bet really and-." She cleared her throat. "It's stupid. Not worth-." Another throat clearing. "She was suitably scolded afterwards and on her behalf I'll apologize for her um… err…" Third time's a charm apparently. "She had had quite a few beers beforehand." She muttered.

Hmm…. This was interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"Aw c'mon can't be _that_ bad- what was the bet about- I'm always good for a laugh."

_And making you blush…. Is strangely addicting._

"It doesn't matter I said." She said rather primly. She was a worse liar than him. Heh.

"Oh I think it does."

"I think it doesn't. We were talking about painting not-."

Hmmm…. He released her hand this time and picked up the brush idly spinning it, "You know… I _could_ finish this reject… I just have to have the right… _motivation_. You know." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. She was blushing up a storm and he was strangely enjoying this.

"And what _kind_ of motivation would that be Mr. Jojo?" A hiss. A blush. Again- he was going to enjoy this as much as he could.

Those eyes were blazing now. A true sunset- a medley of different colors and aw hell his painting hand was twitching like crazy. God damn it.

"Tell me what the bet was and I'll finish it."

Her eyes near popped out- and she sputtered.

"Y-You- You WHAT!" She demanded. "I-um."

"I'll even sweeten the deal- you can have it when it's done."

Her gaze flew to the painting and he could see the _want_ in that gaze- she was lusting after that painting like a bitch in heat. Oh the internal war was hilarious to behold-must have been a _juicy_ bet indeed. Heh heh.

"I can have it." She said in a small voice and pointed.

He nodded, "I'm never one to break my word Miss Utonium."

"I can have _that_." Another shaky point.

"Yep. Better hurry though-." Another spin of the brush. "The muse is fickle and well otherwise I was going to just trash it-." He trailed.

"Robin said my soulmate was unbelievably hot and yummy and Buttercup didn't believe her so then she saw you and how yummy and hot you were and ate her words- now finish my gorgeous painting damn it and don't you _dare_ throw it away!"

She said it in a whiplash before her face near exploded and she slapped her hands over her eyes with a groan.

The heat in Brick's cheeks… didn't bode much better for him.

"Uh… yummy huh?"

He got a high pitched whimper in return… but he also got a nod.

"…Oh." Another agonized moan. "Is uh… that all." He cleared his throat. "So… do _you_ think-."

"Just. Finish. The. Painting. Brick." Same high pitched agonized tone.

He nodded quickly.

"Um. Sure- yeah- uh deal's a… deal." Another nervous laugh- he grabbed his paints and plopped on the stool- "Did you uh… wanna watch?"

She peeked between her fingers, "I can?"

He nodded, "If you want."

"Won't it take a long time though?" She crept closer.

_Not when there's a model…_

"Nah I'm pretty fast- most of these were uh… an hour or two. It's all about the technique. This one's basically done I just need to fix the colors."

_Or get them right in the first place._

He hadn't been aware of the breath he'd been holding until she dragged a chair over and only then did he release it.

"As long as I don't… intrude."

Those eyes seemed to shine just then- and she looked behind them… almost eagerly. Was this all feigned… she'd mentioned being a drama teacher… was this… an act? It had to be an act.

She looked completely… fascinated as she watched him work- and her eyes skimmed the rest of his studio.

He swirled the brush- "As good an effort as you're making Miss Utonium- watching me paint can't be that exciting." Another blush. "You can look around you know."

Her eyes widened- "Really?"

He shrugged- mixing another pink streak in with the red. "Don't see why not- you're not going to find much worth looking-." And she was gone. Out of that chair and exploring his studio like a kid in a candy shop.

Guess she liked… art?

Case in point a failed seascape from almost a year ago, "Look at this…" She breathed, "It… the water could simply come off the canvas it seems." She even rubbed her fingers together- as if she expected them to be wet. He frowned and shook his head.

"The perspective is off." Her eyes widened and she looked at the painting again.

"Wait… this isn't a seascape at all this is-." Her hand went to her mouth, "How… extraordinary. Oh my God it's a _turtle_." Another shrug. "No- no I'm right- see look…. This isn't the ocean it's its flippers and the shell is this island- and the beach is-." She trailed and cocked her head with a frown. "You didn't finish." She murmured.

"Like I said… perspective's off… reject."

" _This_ is a reject?" She demanded. His shrug seemed to irritate her- her brow furrowed and those otherworldly eyes flashed- before she moved onto the next one. Her head moved to the left… then right. One after the other.

A busy city street had been a painting within a painting. The colors had been off.

A secluded grotto within a snow globe. The snow globe's dimensions were wrong.

Various seascapes of course- different times of day- animal- plant- didn't matter what it was. All were utter crap.

She kept shoving his rejects in his face- and each of his answers seemed to irritate her more and more.

He froze.

_Oh hell not that one!_

She stared at it- this one was the least "finished" of them all- he'd recognized what it was becoming right away…. And the slash in the middle… well… he'd been drunk.

Drunk painting… had never worked out well for him.

The sea of stars had drifted down the canvas and formed the beginning of a gorgeous long gown- a nightgown arguably who knows what his drunken mind had come up with- drunk and heartbroken… just…the spot where he his palate knife had struck the canvas- again and again- the splotches could be oil- they could be the tears of a heartbroken fool. Who the fuck knew.

Of course her hair was a sun- or some other celestial body. God damn it….

She was silent. That one was put down without further comment. Fuck.

Well it was nice while it lasted. She bent over and seemed be looking at-… oh hell.

"Err- uh you don't want to see that trust me." He said quickly and snatched the sketchbook away. She blinked.

"Why?"

"Well…. These are uh…. these are art school… shit-stuff- I meant stuff-." She laughed slightly,

"You know Brick- we're both adults I can handle some coarse language." She folded her arms, "I _am_ twenty seven."

He flushed, "O-Oh…. yes of… course you are- can- I mean… aw hell." He slapped his brow. The laughter continued.

"You're… nervous too I see?" He paused. She continued to wring her hands. "To… tell you the truth Brick… I'm… sort of shocked you agreed me to me… coming here in the first place." She murmured.

He sighed, "Yeah well there's no arguing with my mom when she gets her mind set on something-."

"I…meant um…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your studio I mean."

"…O-Oh." He cleared his throat, "Ah… yeah well as you can see there really isn't that much-." Her eyes narrowed.

"You know there _is_ such a thing as being _too_ humble- seems to me you're extraordinarily talented- I mean I knew that from the shop… but Brick some… if not _all_ of these… could be gallery worthy at the very least so what on _earth_ are they doing _here?"_ She shook her head.

"Just… never got my break is all." He shrugged.

"Well… it's criminal." She murmured. "Hacks that don't even have a quarter of your talent are household names. I don't know much about… well art but-." She began flipping through the sketchpad – wait when had she!?- "It seems to me you being featured in at the very least your own gallery is beyond-." Her cheeks flared and her eyes widened.

And…. now would be a good time for Brick to sink into the floor. That's it. Turn into goop and sink through the floorboards.

She cleared her throat once- twice a third time before she again tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. "N-Now see. Look- look here for example just… why this young woman you could almost swear was… actually standing in front of you… erm…" Another delicate throat clearing. "Unclothed."

Brick cleared his own throat, "Yeah…. Err in order to learn… uh the anatomy of the human body and such… we uh… needed live models."

Elizabeth had hated live model day. She had chewed him out and practically stomped him into the ground- demanding he transfer out of his required class immediately- oh he'd be sorry if he didn't- how dare he cheat on her! (How it was cheating by simply looking at the model had never been adequately explained) – God… she really _had_ been a bitch.

Blossom quietly was turning the pages- while her face was still… rather err pink and she blinked a few times more than usual she didn't seem that…fazed to be honest save her initial reaction.

He turned back to the canvas. Just paint. Paint and…

"You're…. like I said extremely talented Mr. Jojo- you have a true gift." She murmured.

"Meh- well I had to be good at _something_ you know." He laughed somewhat but her expression remained sober.

"Like I said I think I'd go a little farther than saying you're merely _good_ at this Brick…"

His cheeks felt warm again- it just sounded so damn… sincere. He'd heard plenty of gushing over the years- teachers, peers, fair weather friends…

" _My own personal Michelangelo!"_

The brush paused and he averted his gaze- looking around the studio- anywhere but… those astonishing eyes. The color he'd been looking for but couldn't match was right there in front of him- the perfect shade of violet and pink- almost a lilac but not quite- he'd never known a natural eye color to be like this but to be fair Brick's shade was perceived as unusual too.

He heard a little cough, "Is… there a reason you're… staring at me Brick?"

He blinked. Oh shit! Had he-?!

He was expecting a lot of reactions- many involving screaming and cursing out the almighty for her rotten luck but _laughter_ was not one of them. She shook her head and rested her chin in her hand.

"No worries- I'm used to it. I know my eyes are strange." She sighed, " I can't begin to tell you how many people have called me out on wearing colored contacts or something for attention but I promise… they're real." Another sigh. His eyebrow rose.

"Yeah well people suck sometimes- I wouldn't call em' _strange_ they're…. -." _Breathtaking. Awe inspiring. Gorgeous._ "Unique." _Let's not go the stalker route._

She snorted, "That's one way of putting it I suppose." She continued flipping through the sketchbook but then paused. Her head arched to the side- "This… is an interesting piece." She murmured. He frowned and peered over her shoulder.

Hmm?

That was…? He finally set the brush down completely and held his hand out.

"You mind?" She shook her mouth and he took it from her. It was all in charcoal but… what the? He for the life of him couldn't remember the assignment or what possibly would have made him draw… whatever this was- over and over.

But the date on the bottom… yep this was an old sketchbook alright. First year of art school it looked like- maybe it was a shadows exercise or something. He squinted- who though? She was in the shadows- looked like she was…hiding?

She was rather quiet as she stared at the girl hiding in the shadows- all angles- and then he turned the page and then it hit him. He shook his head.

Ahhh that was it.

"A… friend of yours?" Blossom finally murmured. He chuckled somewhat,

"Nah… truth be told… I don't even remember her name." She stiffened. "but… weird as this is gonna sound- for the longest time she was all I could think about- Liz would have lost her mind if she'd ever found out." He murmured. She was still silent. "Something about her you know…"

"Like…. What?" Well he couldn't blame her for sounding… weirded out.

"Well… to be honest… I don't know." She was the one to frown this time. "Maybe it was… some kind of I dunno- chivalrous instinct or whatever- the chick had some guy after her and she was clearly scared of him." He murmured. Her silence was worrying. "I always kind of wondered what happened to her… but Liz-." He couldn't stop the shudder. _That_ had been a nightmare. The screaming. The yelling. The crying. Oh God the _crying_.

"I take it she wasn't pleased to hear you inquiring about another girl?" She murmured again.

He snorted, "No. No she was not." He shuddered again, Blossom laughed somewhat but she still seemed subdued.

"You certainly… have drawn her quite a bit here."

He sighed, "Like I said… I just… kind of couldn't stop thinking of her." His hand trailed over the charcoal drawing save the _one_ splash of color that stuck out like a sore thumb. "I couldn't really see her that night- it was dark and I was…. Distracted but… maybe it was just that… bow she was wearing. It just… I dunno it made her seem… vulnerable I guess. It was too damn big for her head."

She bristled at that. "Well I mean… a big bow in the hair was all the rage in Paris back in… our high school days because of that movie and what not… maybe she was trying to emulate that."

He chuckled. "Maybe. But… I dunno Blossom… just something about that girl… couldn't get her out of my head and I mean I tried but…" As in he had tried and _failed_ to get it out of his insanely possessive girlfriend a _name_ – _any_ information- but even the most innocent of inquiries had resulted in screeching weeping girlfriends.

And "Miss Bow"- Brick had decided for the sake of his own sanity had been best left… forgotten.

He'd gotten a name he remembered vaguely… but it had been… in passing… and fuck. There was that weird feeling in his stomach again. Just _looking_ at this picture… the mystery girl in the bow…

Something was bugging him and now his wrist was itchy as fuck. He frowned and scratched it irritably. She mirrored him. He snorted.

"You know- they never talk about the "ink" being this-."

"Ungodly itchy. My thoughts exactly- perhaps that's the almighty's fail safe."

"Oh you hapless mortals think you know better than _me_ eh- well here- take that! Have some permanent itching powder why don't ya!"

She laughed out loud. She had a nice laugh- not as… screechy or shrill.

Her eyes centered on the picture again and she seemed to chew on her lip.

"So… you don't know what happened to her then?" She said quietly. He shook his head.

"No. but like I said- must have been the bow- something about her just stuck out you know." He shrugged, "Here's the thing with artists _mademoiselle_ -." He chuckled, "We don't think with our heads- we think-." He spun a brush idly, "With our craft." He grinned somewhat, "Maybe I dunno- my starved college student self was just… trying to figure something out. Maybe something reminded me of it- maybe I saw another big bow on some chick's head." He shrugged. "Not like you could miss it."

Her frown increased and she smoothed down her hair irritably it seemed. That was an odd gesture.

"I know it's weird, but hey all-nighters and having had nothing but coffee and energy drinks…" he shrugged. " Your brain fucks with you.'

She was still silent. Fuck- she probably thought he had stalked this mystery chick or something and-!

"I mean it was just concern on my end- she looked really freaked about this guy that was-!"

"Why do you think you couldn't get this… girl out of your head for a time?" She murmured. He sighed and shrugged,

"I don't know." He murmured back just as softly, she leaned closer to hear him. "It's gonna sound crazy… But-."

His gaze drifted over the picture- black and white….save that shock of red.

"Part of me felt like I _had_ known her." He shook his head. "Or… like I was… supposed to."

She stiffened. That sounded really bad. Really bad. Those startling eyes centered on him and he almost gulped.

"Did you think… she was your-…?" She trailed. His cheeks flushed.

"W-Well…I mean it crossed my mind briefly but… I was with….Liz and all but that night…-." Her cheeks flushed. "Not like that- I took too long to get back to her so she uh- taught me a lesson for a few days."

She frowned, he sighed. "It wasn't… the healthiest relationship I know." He mumbled.

"With all due respect. It doesn't sound it." She murmured.

He shrugged, "Join the club- my mother would certainly come up with a few choice words to describe her." She was silent. "Not… that I can blame her in some aspects." Damn it- again with the itch! "But… yeah Blossom… I'll admit… part of me wondered whether that… whether Miss Bow… was my… you know-."

He averted his gaze- utterly ashamed. What must have been going through her mind right now… God he couldn't blame her if her next move was going to be throwing that sketchbook at his face before running to Mexico or something and getting her tattoo removed. New painting be damned! Get her out of here!

"You never looked for her?" She whispered.

He sighed. "I did… Once."

She froze. Fuck. Well… it'd been nice while it lasted. "My… intuition proved right that night I found out- I was driving home from my first year at school when I hear on the radio- _"Scandal at local charter school with "fake" ink trial beginning today._ " She stiffened. "I know… fucked up beyond all measure- the guy… some guy had faked a fucking "soul ink" on some poor chick and…" He scowled. The memory almost made him want to puke. "Something in me… just… I just knew it was _her_." He shook his head. "So I was driving through town and I see some huge crowd by the court house and…I stopped."

Silence.

"I was supposed to be meeting up with Liz because she always insisted I see her first- you know even before my mother but… something made me stop. There were all these reporters gathered outside- and this huge _crowd_. I was at the back… so I saw the doors open and there was just this huddle of people surrounding this girl as she walked out- and she just didn't move her eyes off the ground once- but… there was that damn bow again."

Blossom wrung her hands somewhat.

"I remember… that trial." She whispered. "It was… unbelievable."

Brick nodded, "Fucked up beyond all measure." He looked at her, "Listen… you went to Townsville Prep right?"

She stiffly nodded. Well… if he was going to scare her off… may as well do it properly.

"Do you know what happened to her?" He murmured. Her eyes widened. "I mean… obviously." He rubbed at his wrist idly. That itch was finally abating. Sweet relief. "But… I dunno Blossom… seeing how _small_ that girl looked- I'm guessing it was her father and her real soulmate or whoever holding as they huddled her into a car away from all those vultures- but- something about it just-."

"It was…her cousin actually." She whispered. "Her father and cousin were the ones that got her back in the car. Very close knit family."

"So you did know her?"

She nodded, "It was… the talk of the senior class- it was discovered at Prom of all things." He flinched. "One minute she's with her so called "soulmate" on the dance floor the next he's escorted out in handcuffs by the police and his astounded date is just left sputtering and completely clueless at the mercy of the high school rumor mill." He sighed.

"He was involved in something "shady" right?" She sighed deeply.

"That was one of the rumors… yes." She kept scratching at her hand. "Of course when the truth came out… it was ten times worse."

The silence was terribly awkward. Shit… had they been friends or something? She seemed to be taking this… kind of personally? Or… was it more annoyance that _her_ soulmate had been fixed on not one- but _two_ other women before finding her.

This woman didn't have good luck with the "ink" it seemed.

"Did she… really look that…small?" Yes… but not as small as that little voice. What was up with her?

"Well… she was a pretty tall girl so… maybe small is the wrong word- but she was just huddled by her cousin you said and her dad- so I only caught a glimpse of her… and I doubt she'd have remembered me anyway. I can't even remember if I gave her my name that night you know?"

"Well if it was as brief an encounter as you said…"

"True. But still…" He frowned. Okay…something was up. "You okay -You seem kind of-."

She blinked, "Oh! Um… yes. Sorry it's…just… a horrible memory- she cried through graduation you know- and she just left as soon as she got her diploma- it was…. Terrible." She shook her head. He flinched again.

"So… what happened to her… if you don't mind my asking- it's just… finding this-?" He held up the sketchbook. Those violet eyes centered on him.

"Well…I suppose she went to college… it was a rather large class Brick- but she found her real soulmate I know so-." She trailed.

"Well… that's good. It would have been… awful if she just kind of gave up you know- no one could blame her I mean but-."

"Oh yes. She was a strong girl- always rather practical and such."

"So you did know her?"

She blinked and cleared her throat, "I um… knew _of_ her. I was…. Focused on other things in school. My theatre… my schoolwork… friends… family. You know."

"Ah… yeah that makes sense I guess."

"…Were you truly in that crowd?" He blinked but nodded.

"Briefly… I mean like I said I was… on my way back from school so I couldn't ya know… and well she wouldn't have recognized me anyway so I was just-."

"A face in the crowd." The whisper… almost sounded-. His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah… just another face… in that big crowd. Were you there too…?"

A small nod. She began scratching at her hand again but for some reason… he had to stop her. She froze.

God… damn it her skin was soft. It just seemed… delicate. And her hand was so damn _tiny_ \- swallowed up by Brick's.

Fire… Ice. Melding from a single touch… and then two strangers… suddenly are expected to…

It was insane… asinine. Beyond ridiculous.

His grip tightened.

"It… was very kind of you to… worry so much for a stranger." She murmured.

"I just kind of wish… I'd stuck around and made sure she… I dunno got home safe I dunno when the guy ambushed her with the fake ink- for all I know it was that night-."

"It wasn't." She said quickly. His eyebrow rose. "Harry…. Ambushed her in the beginning of their senior year… at least that's what I heard." She said quickly.

"Harry huh?" She nodded.

"Harold Pitts. His father was the CEO of that candy factory or whatever on the east side-."

"Those nasty things? Ugh- my dad worked there- Mom's still convinced the conditions in there are what caused his…cancer." Her eyes widened.

"You joined in that law suit then?"

He grimaced, "Yeah… it's what paid for this this place… and Rowdy Ink." He mumbled.

"My sympathies." She murmured. He shrugged and made himself put on a nonchalant air.

"Life just… sucks sometimes what can I say… he got to meet Serky and thankfully didn't have to see the total collapse of his son's...-." Too much info. He was still holding her hand and she seemed to be clutching it tighter.

"Still Brick… you have my condolences regardless."

Tighter. Firmer.

"….thank you." He finally murmured.

They fell into another silence. There was a lot of those it seemed. The media always portrayed the moment two soulmates found one another to be this wonderful- iconic- unforgettable moment of pure _joy_.

_Swish. Scratch. Swish. Swish._

Certainly that debacle earlier this week had been set up as such- and this lovely young woman… had been left in the dust. Heartbroken and sad… and he'd in sympathy for the fucked up system mind you-just gone and put his hand on her shoulder… and now look.

_Swish. Scratch. Swish._

Oh yeah… just a moment out of a fairy tale.

_Swish. Swish._

Why this girl…? Why did the almighty seem to think… why did fate seem to think she and him… _belonged_ together? There had to be a reason… some kind of grand scheme- so… what was it? Just random and out of nowhere and here he was societally expected to just drop everything and go with it?

_Swish._

He couldn't do that. He _wouldn't_ do that- his daughter! His life! What if this chick wanted him no she would _expect_ him to… drop everything for her! Someone he had only known for tch a _week?_ Eight days maybe?

_Swish… scratch._

"Thank you… for letting me see your studio Brick."

And why… when she pulled away- did it almost seem like an instant chill in the space where she had been.

And why did he feel the need to stand up with her.

"You're… welcome. Sorry it wasn't much to see-."

"It's wonderful!" She said instantly. So suddenly, he was almost taken aback. "You have… a gift Brick. Don't try to say otherwise. You're a terrible liar."

Despite himself his mouth curled- he couldn't help it.

"And you're _so_ sure of this?" He folded his arms somewhat. "What if I'm such a good liar I've mastered the art of making it look like I'm lying? A double whammy."

Her lip curled somewhat.

"A rare gift indeed- master painter… business man and now an actor." She tapped her chin. "My oh my- aren't we a DaVinci- tell me is there a workshop located somewhere- do you have a flying machine tucked away somewhere?"

Fuck… Beautiful… kind AND quick witted.

_Fuck._

"Damn… here I was thinking I was being pretty slick." Her smile seemed to grow. "My flying machine's not really… ready yet though- sorry."

"Damn next time maybe?"

_Next time?_

"Sure… I mean it's not much- I'm only a-." She wagged her finger.

"No no, there'll be none of _that_ Mr. Jojo- we already established you're a terrible liar."

_Step._

"Oh I thought we'd established I was a master actor Miss Utonium?"

_What am I doing?"_

"We did I suppose but well… still _Monsieur Artiste_ \- you're still rather easy to read regardless."

_Step._

"That so _Mademoiselle_?"

_Step._

"Indeed- you're only _playing_ at being humble. But in reality-."

"In reality…?"

_Step._

"You're _anything_ but."

Nose to nose. Stilted breathing. A return to stuttering adolescent boy buried in a sketchbook while pretty girl gives him a smile and… god damn it! What was this! He was a grown ass man not a-!

She stiffened then. And her eyes widened before she took a hasty step back.

"Oh… um sorry… I-I don't know where that came from- I uh- it was just a-!"

"Joke. Yeah. Ha…ha? Joke. P-Playing around."

"Yes… joke. I um… I know how comedic theory works and such… studied… it… college- um."

Was there a reason she was stuttering? And he was mirroring her? What was… ink? This had to be the ink- this was… this was almost worse than when he'd first met Elizabeth! Stuttering… sweating…

Hand… taking of a hand… but… that wasn't his… inked hand that was his other… why was she going for the plain-?

"Ink… is a strange phenomenon isn't it?" She said quietly- so quietly he had to strain to hear it.

"Blossom?"

"One moment… you're nothing but two strangers and the next…" She held up her inked hand. "Your whole life is thrown upside down- and you're still clinging to the ceiling for dear life- trying to make sense of what just happened…before you fall back down."

"An… eloquent way of describing what just happened." He shook his head.

"Well _Monsieur Artiste_ \- I _am_ an English teacher."

"Damn good one I bet."

"I'm the best damn teacher that school has seen in years- you'd best believe that."

He snorted,

"Humble too."

"Look who's talking."

His lip curled.

"And what impression do I give of being a braggart?"

"Because you're a _terrible_ liar."

More laughter. Nervous. Again. Her gaze drifted to the floor then back at the painting before back to the floor.

"So… Madam _atrice_ \- if I'm such a bad liar- what am I _really_ thinking then?" He murmured.

The grip on his hand grew tighter and he heard the sucked in breath when he took hold of her other hand- inked this time- and the jolt was almost instant.

_The ink will not be denied._

"You…" She began.

"Me?" Tighter.

Inches. Just mere _inches_ were between them.

What the hell was he doing? Why was he… was this the damn ink!? It had to have been the damn ink! He barely knew this woman! This… this made no sense- it was crazy- ludicrous- and his heart was pounding- throbbing- he could feel every beat as if it were right in his throat.

He was too damn old for this kind of crap- he was acting like a teenager- this was… this was ridiculous.

Fucking… stupid.

He was too old...for this kind of crap.

Stupid…ink.

"So… what am I thinking then Blossom?" He murmured.

She looked at him from under her lashes- "You're… thinking… " She began.

_Inches. Centimeters._

[ _ **Falling Slowly-Eyes that know me]**_

Her cheeks flared and she jumped back before she dug in her pocket, when had they even gotten that-? Thankfully his easel was close by- not that he was uh depending on it for support or anything at that moment like his legs threatened to buckle or the grip on the wood was only going to grow tighter and more savage.

_What was-…What was that?_

Ink… fucking _ink…_

"Oh yes? Hello Bubbles- oh… wait what? It can't be that-!?" She quickly cast a look at the clock. "Oh…no no- no worries I um lost track of time is all- yes I remembered."

He turned back to the painting- the colors melded and the sunset was evident… as well the beach and ocean serving as eye makeup… because it was no question… a fucking _eye._

_Creep. I am an artistic creep._

"Hm? Uh…. well… I suppose? – Stop laughing- I know _you're_ not laughing I can hear Robin in the background-! …. Dear God is that man aware he has the cackle of some kind of witch? – Double, double, toil and trouble- Mind your own business Tuba Boy!"

He snorted and she threw him a wry look.

"Yes… I highly doubt it… stop meddling. Yes you are. You got _lucky_ with those two- one instance does _not_ make you the-! STOP LAUGHING MICHAEL- … Oh that _was_ Robin? Are they aware they sound disturbingly alike? – No… I hope not… maybe…" Her cheeks flared. "I don't see how it's any of your-!" More pink. Brick's brush swung listlessly in the air. "Yes." She sighed. "Ha ha- no… I'll tell you later- yes later- because!"

Now that face was bright pink and little peeks were thrown at him occasionally and her blush only seemed to worsen.

"I-I… n-no I don't think that's… eh!? W-Why!?" Another quick look. "Bubbles absolutely not- Because I said so! – STOP CALLING HIM THAT ROBIN!-… Fine Buttercup I'd appreciate you not joining in thank you- you wouldn't dare- you wouldn't- Butch!? Butch give Bubbles her phone back right- No I will not! - What are you all crowding around the phone or something?!- … Yes… thank you Boomer much appreciated…. Are you sure? … Promise... With all due respect cousin- in-law I doubt that highly…. _Fiiiiiine_. See you all in ten."

She rubbed her brow.

"Sounds like a rowdy bunch." He snickered. She rolled her eyes,

"You have no idea." She mumbled before she paused, "What are you doing?"

He peered at the "sand" and swirled his brush again, "You wanted a "Jojo" original right? May as well make it official."

"It's done?" She gasped, "Already?"

He smiled wryly and the brushed flowed- melding with the sand and forming "letters" in the sand before he set it down quickly.

"Now it is." He folded his arms.

He hadn't… signed a piece in years. Nothing had even… been near complete enough. She rushed over and peered at the painting.

"It's...its beautiful Brick…" She whispered. "To think… you managed to create something like that… in so short… so short a time…"

He shrugged, "When the muse strikes she strikes." He murmured.

"Indeed…." She whispered. Her hand went out somewhat but she stopped short of touching the canvas. Her eyes almost seemed to glow as she stared at it- the swirls of lilac and pink on the canvas were almost a perfect match to the otherworldly beauty within those shining irises.

_When the muse… strikes she does strike._

Their eyes met but this time… she didn't immediately avert her gaze.

"Brick…does… Bridget have a strict schedule of sorts?" She murmured.

He blinked, "Um… not really _strict_ but I prefer to have her in bed by eight at the latest why what's up?"

She wrung her hands somewhat, "My dearly beloved friends are hosting an impromptu barbecue … and err…" She cleared her throat. "You hungry?"

He blinked.

"I mean… painting all this time… must have given you quite the appetite and well… Buttercup makes a mean burger? And… I mean does Bridget like burgers? We have hotdogs too- Buttercup always makes an exorbitant amount of food so…." She trailed.

"Your friends… won't care if a total stranger-?" He began but she shook her head.

"Well… they want to meet you… err properly because um you know…" She scratched at her hand and his own wrist itched.

"Oh…" She clapped her hands together,

"But um- they're always along the lines of the more the merrier! So um… what do you say?"

"You're sure we wouldn't be intruding- I mean Serky's-."

"Oh no no, trust me Clara loves kids- they're all harmless I promise."

He frowned, "Clara… is Bubbles right?" She laughed.

"Yes."

"And… Boomer… is?"

"That's Aaron- Bubbles' husband."

He blinked, "Oh… uh tiger guy right?"

She nodded, "He does like tigers yes." She laughed slightly again. "I'll… clue you in on the way, it's not hard promise."

He stood, "I'll uh take your word for it-I'm terrible with names just as a quick warning." She seemed amused by that most of all. "The uh… the ink may have to sit overnight… but I can drop it off tomorrow-."

"I'd… like that." She murmured.

"And uh… maybe after we could uh…?"

"Yes…?"

He cleared his throat

"Well… I know this… nice little restaurant by the beach- food's great but you need at least a day's notice or else you're never gonna get in- I mean sure I know the owner _personall_ y sure- and she'd be happy to let us in but-!" _That's right- throw on the "wow" factor Jojo- you "know" people here. You're "important" – Wow the gorgeous tourist who's your… soul mate apparently._

_Just throw on the "wow' factor… yeah. Really impress her!_

Her eyebrow rose, "Is that so?"

"Yeah…" he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I mean... well okay in all honesty she'd probably give me a chewing out if I called her right _now_ for a reservation because it's so late and well err dinner hour and shit but she could squeeze us in tomorrow for sure! As long… as I call her by tonight you know…or send her a text just uh…" He cleared his throat. "Are you… interested?"

"Well… I do like to eat. It is a pleasurable activity for sure but forgive me Mr. Jojo- if I didn't know any better… I'd think you were asking your so called "soulmate" on what amounts to a date?"

_Now or never._

"I… might be." That eyebrow only rose higher, good or bad thing?

"Well-well." She murmured and cupped her chin, ""Dating" a soulmate… the very idea. How very strange and redundant even… it's not like you'll ever find anyone better is it not? What…" She leaned forward, "No undying declarations of your eternal love for me forever and ever just yet?"

Her smile grew and his own matched.

"Well I mean… with all due respect…"Soul mate"- I did just meet you Tuesday." He murmured- her lips curled somewhat.

"But it's been almost _a week_ Mr. Jojo- plenty of time to throw _everything_ to the wind and live happily ever after with a stranger?" Her smile was wry.

He folded his arms,

"Ah but _Mademoiselle._ I haven't even a proper ring."

"Tch- well aren't _we_ prepared _Monsieur Artiste_ \- I thought it was proper form to be ready for the _ink_ at all times- to be otherwise is-." Nose to nose. His hand twitched for an entirely different reason so dangerously close to the tight curve of her waist. " _Rude."_ She finished in a breathy whisper.

Chest to chest. No protest was made when his hand finally went to her waist- tentatively, carefully.

"Well… alas _Mademoiselle_ \- my youth was spent mastering the mysteries of shading and colors… not the mysteries of Soul etiquette."

Those sunset eyes pierced his to the very core as they stood there- he didn't dare move… he couldn't really. Cupping her waist- bringing her closer… closer… no protest- no hesitation: Following his… (?) Lead.

"So… about that date?" He murmured. Her smile was small but gentle.

"I… wouldn't be against the idea… no matter how… unorthodox it might be." She chuckled and he joined.

"Well in the circumstances… us doing this the _normal_ way would be kinda of a letdown after our "meeting story" eh?"

She snorted, "I suppose we do owe the world a "show" don't we?" Brows touched. Tighter grip on waist.

Closer… closer… closest…

_What am I doing… and why… does it feel…?_

_**BOOOOOOM** _

The door swung open and they jumped apart instantly - Bridget stood there beaming with Nana Luci who looked awfully _smug_ behind her.

_Damn it…_

"Oh darrrrrling!" His mother gushed and went over, "Look at this- oh my God look at this- a true Jojo original at last oh I could cry!" She held her mouth. And… holy shit was mom seriously _crying!?_ She wiped her eyes quickly and looked at Blossom, "My… My apologies darling just… just he hasn't finished something in so long I just-." Another quick dabbing. "But if I'm hearing this correctly you three will be leaving now no?"

"Yay! I got my shoes on and everything Daddy!" Serky lifted her foot proudly with a big grin. Shocker they were even on the right feet for once. A miracle.

Wait… how did they know about-… He glowered.

… _OH… those little spies…_

Blossom gave him an odd look. He shrugged. She seemed to recover quickly tough and turned to his mother with a bright smile. "Oh, well Mrs. Jojo there's plenty to go around if you'd like to-!"

"Oh pish darling- that's very sweet of you really but this old bat knows better than to try to keep up with the young'ins."

"You're… not that old mom." He mumbled.

"No, no-." Another dabbing of the tissue, "I'm old and decrepit- far past my prime- all I have left to look forward to in the world is relishing in the knowledge my son is happy and basking in the glow of a beloved grandma surrounded by her giggling grandchildren."

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!_

Blossom's face was a picture. Fuck. Fuck. Berserk only giggled and he scooped her up. He should have felt bad but in the scheme of things- Brick's little "shove" towards the door could be considered necessary.

"Have fun darlings! Don't worry I have plenty of my shows to watch- I'll be fine!"

"You're staying here?" Brick said dryly. His mother laughed.

"Of course darling- no need to thank me now run along- shoo. Shoo."

"Mother-."

"Oh and Blossom dear!" She turned around stiffly, her cheeks were still somewhat pink. His mother only beamed. "It was simply wonderful to meet you darling- we simply must do this more often no?" Her hands clasped together.

"Err yes… Mrs. Jojo- that would be lovely." This woman was a saint.

His mother certainly seemed to think so- one could almost _see_ the hearts in her eyes. "Oh yes, yes! I look forward to it sweetheart- have fun darlings!" She waved jubilantly. "Oh well done Matthew."

Annnnnnnd cue another shove. Serky giggling the whole time.

"Yes- thank you _mother!"_ Fuck. Run. _Ruuuun._

Sure slamming the door was a bit much but in the scheme of things- again- slightly necessary.

And… the laughing that started almost immediately… that was sort of hard to read. With a little bit of a fuss he set Serky down. Her eyes were shining.

"Where are we goin' Daddy? Miss Blossom?" She was hopping up and down. "Is it fun? Huh huh?"

"Miss Blossom invited us to a cookout kiddo- so best behavior okay?" She nodded eagerly and took Brick's hand.

"YAY! Thank you Miss Blossom!" She gushed. The smile sent to his daughter was… so genuine. If… she was only acting… then… she was an extraordinary talent… it… certainly seemed real to him.

"It's no problem Bridget- and you don't have to call me "Miss" you know- Blossom is fine or Laura- or Laurette even."

"Really? That's cool! Okay! Blossom! Hee hee! I'm calling a grown up by her _name_ \- coooool! Yay! I'm goin' to a barbecue! And I'm a big girl! And I'm gonna eat a burger and a hot dog and chips and soda and-!"

He smiled wanly and her own matching one was broad as Berserk began reciting everything she was going to do at the "grown up" barbecue.

Wait…?

"Laurette?" He blinked. Her cheeks went slightly pink,

" _And I'm gonna have ketchup and French fries and then I'm gonna have a hot dog and a burger and I'm gonna-!"_

"Oh… err yes- it was my high school… nickname a few people still call me that." Weird… she was doing the whole avoiding his direct gaze again and…

Wait… "Laurette"-?

… Weird.

Brick had never… heard that name before- he'd remember it- it was unique after all. But… why then… did it sound so…

Damn familiar…

_"I'll take your word for it Miss Bow."_

_A twinkling laugh._

_"My name is-."_

"Brick?" He blinked- then blinked again. Now both Blossom _and_ Berserk were looking at him strangely. "Are... you alright?"

"Daddy?" She cocked her head.

"Huh? Oh sorry- got lost in thought there." He said quickly and strode ahead- they rushed to catch up to him.

What was... _that?_ That was...weird.

Miss Bow...

That was something he hadn't thought of in well... _years_ \- so why...?

A flash of pink and white caught his eye just then as she tossed her hair over her other shoulder. Her other "ink" was nestled on top of soft skin... a ribbon... a flower... _both (?) -_ for all the world to see.

What could have ever possessed him to to draw her such a thing anyway?

...Weird.

_"See you random Flower stranger... good luck."_

...It... it couldn't be. Wait... but that... Miss Bow... she was..she hadn't been-!

_"My name is-."_

It... it was insane. There was no way-!

...It was impossible. The coincidence... was near unheard of. Unbelievably... no. Aboslutely not.

There was... it wasn't...

Blossom... _Laura..._ she couldn't be the girl in the bow... she couldn't have been...

That stuff didn't happen- it _couldn't_ happen!

...Right?

**-o-o-o-**


	5. Part VI: Two Perfect Strangers

**-o-o-o-**

The brush ran through the wet strands in a constant soothing rhythm- the _swish_ of the brush however… Blossom paused.

It inevitably reminded her of _another_ sort of brush and… oh just don't think of it. This whole thing was nothing but nonsense nothing! She should have known better than to put all her hopes on something as _stupid_ and childish as _soul ink_ \- she should have _known._

Everything Laura Utonium touched was simply destined to _burn_. The irony of her nickname " _Blossom"_ was simply hilarious: Something that was a supposed sign of _new life_ was actually nothing but a harbinger of misfortune and….destruction. Fire did that. Her ink suited her perfectly after all.

Fuck. Did she have anything alcoholic left in that mini bar?

She'd been so damn close. She'd never… felt anything remotely…

Her eyes squeezed tighter. Stupid. All of it was stupid.

Her phone had finally stopped ringing. The constant _pings_ ceased- it _was_ almost midnight- hard to believe it'd taken this long for everything to have fallen apart. It'd been too good to be true. It had been inevitable something would…. Destroy it.

Yep. Because that was Blossom's luck. That was the damn ink. The fire that consumed _everything_.

She cast another glance at the icicles being melted and then another glance at the bar but her eyes narrowed and she turned away from it.

No. See. The damn ink had reduced her to a drunken mess once already- not this time. She was going to… find another less harmful way of wallowing away her humiliated sorrows and…

Just… fuck.

She slammed on her flip flops and grabbed the sweatshirt from the bed post and oh right… broken still. Oh _brilliant_ Blossom! This wasn't even _hers!_ God… God damn it! Brilliant Laura- Laurette- Blossom- whoever the hell she was! Oh just fucking _brilliant_. She'd still been wearing it when the asshole had showed up and then Brick-….Matt…. _He_ hadn't asked for it back- probably had slipped his mind amidst the chaos and ugh!

She must have been a real _bitch_ in her previous life- someone so terrible –so maniacal- so fucking _awful_ that this was the punishment: To give her fucking ink and make her some kind of _curse_ for the other sap involved. He was a nice guy- his daughter was precious- hell his _mother_ was even a sweetheart….slightly overbearing… and somewhat pushy yes but overall a very nice lady and-!

God damn it! She pulled it on anyway- it was cold and if she got sick Clara would have her head and Robin and Isabella would be right behind her and just…

She grabbed her phone and her room key and slipped out the door.

The beach was silent- she frowned, yes it was…late but this was still… strange. Next to the roaring waves it was _quiet._ No kids running around, no laughter or loud music, even the seagulls were silent- long asleep by now. Like normal beings at this hour would you know?

She sighed- at least no one would bug her- her friends had been hovering like concerned hens (and a few ticked off roosters) but as much as she appreciated it… Blossom just needed to be alone right now.

It had started out so great - so wonderful and then…

Tch. The damn ink curse strikes again….

**-o-o-o-**

He was nervous. She could tell despite the nonchalance he was putting up he was still pretty nervous- the little girl was chattering up a storm- she was a little darling and Blossom would admit she had already gotten quite fond of little Bridget: she caught shy little glances from those big eyes directed at her once or twice and there was a twinge in Blossom's chest and her returning smile was perhaps a little too wide but well- instinct or whatever.

"So… run this by me again: Buttercup is…?"

"Buttercup is what we call my best friend- her real name is Isabelle but well it's a long story- her boyfriend is Brendan but we all call him Butch: His little brother is Aaron: He's married to Clara my cousin- newlyweds: They go by Bubbles and Boomer respectively: Again long story."

Brick looked mystified. "How… do you keep that all straight?" He shook his head with a small smile, she laughed,

"It takes practice but you're smart I think you can handle it." Her grin widened, "And then last but not least are of course Mike and Robin- who you've met already."

His lip curled, "The lawyer who got me out of that jam and the guy who can't handle his booze for shi-…shitake mushrooms." She snorted and his cheeks flushed but he cleared his throat, "It's bad enough my four year old knows what a _hit_ is: Okay I'm gonna try not to introduce her to more _colorful_ vocabulary long as I can." He murmured close to her ear, and she felt her cheeks warm. Her heart was pounding- she couldn't help it- and her wrist was _itching like hell_ and this was intolerable!

She was twenty seven- not seventeen!

_Get a hold of yourself!_

Brick scratched at his own wrist against a handy rail as they walked the boardwalk: His other hand firmly being attached to the little girl who skipped between them- sure there weren't any cars on the boardwalk- but they'd already been almost run over by few morons on skateboards- A local group of kids notorious for boarding on the boardwalk despite the numerous signs posted banning the practice: But like normal teenage punks they refused to listen: But the sight of an infuriated Matthew Jojo III waiting for them in the middle of the path- hands plastered on his hips and a face like thunder- oh they'd bolted alright. Their matching green sweatshirts flying in the wind and the ringleader had stammered an apology before he'd gone running off after his stooges.

"Boomer and Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup, Mike and Robin, okay- got it. Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup, Mike, Robin." He was continually muttering it to himself and she couldn't help laughing a little.

"Daddy- why are you talking to yourself?" Bridget cocked her head curiously- another smothered giggle escaped Blossom's mouth. He flashed her an irritated look and she looked away innocently.

"I'm just going over the names of Miss Laura's friends: now Serky- I want you to be on your best behavior tonight okay? It was very nice of Miss Laura to invite us over for a barbecue. You be sure to thank them okay sweetie?"

Bridget nodded quickly, "Yes Daddy I will! Don't worry! I'll be on my bestest behavior!" She grinned and again that little twinge in Blossom's chest. She had no idea what it was but it was there. This little girl was _precious_ – no ifs and doubts about it. Brick was certainly proud- the way his chest had puffed up somewhat with a well-earned _pride_. Her lips curled slightly.

The Sea Scallop came into view- and already she could hear the music coming from the south edge- she flashed her room key and the gate attendant waved them in- it didn't take long to find them obviously- they'd already usurped the south fire pit and grill area- her heart was still pounding.

"BLOSSOM!"

_And… here we go._

The cloud of vanilla and peach perfume engulfed her as the blonde more or less jumped on her (Only Bubbles would wear perfume to a beach) "You're here! We've been holding off on lighting the grill until you got here!" Her big blue eyes widened and then Brick was pulled into one of those bone crushing hugs himself. "OOOOOHHH! Hi Matt! Or is it Brick? Which do you prefer? Sorry I should have asked – but welcome-welcome! We're _sooooo_ happy you could join us!" Brick blinked and cast a side glance at Blossom- Bridget quickly ducked behind Brick's leg. One couldn't blame her really Bubbles was always… a force larger than life on a good day.

"Um…yes. Thank you for the invite….Clara…?" He trailed and her cousin's eyes widened.

"OH! How silly of me! My name's Clara- Clara Chiassano now." She giggled. "I'm Laura's cousin." She stuck her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you. Again. Though no doubt we'll have _plenty_ of time to get to know each other of course!" She giggled and winked. Brick's eyes widened somewhat and well…

And… Blossom wanted to sink in the sand- but for now she just concentrated her efforts on not groaning out loud or slapping her brow in public.

"Um… yes. I uh look forward-."

"Hey Bloss! You made it!" The smooth voice broke through the awkward like a newly heated knife with butter and Isabella like some kind of angel came sauntering over. "What did you guys take the scenic route- we're all starved here?" She folded her arms, "You try telling those three lugs over there they gotta wait for their food. You owe me chick."

Her demeanor relaxed and Buttercup sent her a small knowing smile which Blossom returned with a grateful one of her own. She felt a movement next to her- and Bridget peeked her head out from behind Brick's leg. She waved shyly.

"Oh and this must be Bridget." She knelt down to eye level, "Hiya Kiddo- I'm Isabella- but you can call me Buttercup if you want- So what's your preference you like a nice burger or a hot dog?" Bridget cocked her head and looked up at her father.

"Can I have a hot dog Daddy?"

"Why don't you ask Miss Buttercup Serky?" He managed to unpeel the tiny fingers from his jeans gently but firmly it seemed like. "Sorry she's a little shy around crowds." He apologized quietly.

"Wait- Buttercup? Like the flower? Oh! You have a flower right there! Cool! But didn't that hurt to get a big needle right there?" She poked at the ink on Buttercup's…chest. Brick's eyes widened slightly- he looked utterly mortified.

"And… she's blunt." Brick muttered and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Bridget it's not nice to just…poke people. I'm so sorry." He directed that at Buttercup but she waved it off and stood back up.

"Meh no worries- kids will be kids. So we got one hot dog, I know your usual order Bloss so what'll it be my good sir?"

"Uh….I mean I'm good with a hamburger…?"

"A _hamburger!_ What are you nuts- you got my Baby right here cooking for ya and you just want a _hamburger_ man? Dude you don't know what you're-!" Ah right one cue- here came the first of roosters: But Butch seemed to stop dead- stared right at Brick and then turned to his smirking girlfriend.

"….Okay you're forgiven."

"Damn right I'm forgiven!"

She settled into the crook of his arm, and Butch cleared his throat, "Well what the shit – OW!" He snapped. Buttercup glared at him and then pointed to little Bridget who was staring up at the monstrous man with big eyes and a slowly falling mouth. "Oh… right. Tiny human. Right." He cleared his throat again before he stuck his hand out, "So _you're_ the one Brick our lil' Blossom keeps talkin' about eh?"

_And… CUE SAND. LOTS OF IT! LOTS!"_

"BUTCH!" Another warning look.

"I'm not that short! You're just… just a giant!" The monstrous man leered down at her and then had the audacity to ruffle her hair.

"Yeah yeah- sure sure sweetie- you just keep on telling yourself you're not short."

"I'm NOT!" She stamped her foot. "I am exactly five' eight! How is that short?!"

"Well seeing as I'm six' 'five, Boom over there is six even'- Mike's the shorty at five' eleven or whatever-."

"HEY!" Butch ignored the indignant yell coming from near the fire pit and he snickered.

"You seem thus to be pretty _short_ to me-." His green eyes slid upwards and focused straight on Brick, "C'mon man what are you six feet or something? You certainly tower over our _lil_ Blossy here."

"Err… Six…one I think- I mean she's not that short- she's…." He cleared his throat, "She's…. short but not _that_ short- I mean I've met shorter woman- not that you're short Laura just uh- uh….." He trailed.

"Daddy what's wrong? Why are you getting all repeaty and stuff? And why's your face getting all red?"

_Sand… lots of sand… oh I hate you you snickering oaf. I hate you right now!_

"Okaaaay- what's all the fuss about?" Saved by the blonde! The other blonde! Who came and firmly sidled his brother to the side before flashing them all a broad smile and held his hand.

"Aaron Chiassano- well you can call me Boomer everyone else does." He chuckled- _Thank you Boomer- Thank you Boomer-._ "Butch over there is harmless- he's just an ass trust me I'm his brother so I'm telling ya just ignore him- so you're Matt Jojo eh?"

Brick for one seemed thoroughly relieved to be talking to someone relatively normal- again…sand… any minute now. The redhead shook the blonde's hand firmly,

"That's me- but uh if we're going by nicknames here you may as well call me Brick- everyone else does."

"Well then Brick it is I guess my man- so… Blossom tells us you're an artist?" A small nod in her direction.

"One could… argue that I suppose-."

"He's utterly amazing – you should see his studio it's like a museum!" She couldn't help gushing but then realized she was in mixed company and that… likely sounded like an insane stalker versus…

She clamped her mouth shut- Brick's eyes had widened more- Buttercup and Bubbles were both grinning like loons: There seemed to be two missing voices from the crowd however-

"Oh Mike and Robin are over there fishing for pencil di-…. Dice." Buttercup finished smoothly.

"What do you mean…? I thought Boomer and Butch took care of that already."

"…..Uh….."

"Boys… you _did_ get rid of that correct?"

"Well….."

She didn't like that look- or those guilty half smiles on _both_ Clara and Isabella's face and God Damn it!

"You're going to get me arrested…." She moaned.

"We're getting them now- stop being such a worrywart!" her concerns were just waved away with a flick of Bubbles' hand. "He deserved it and you know it!"

"Bubbles!" She hissed and then cleared her throat, "Uh well it'll likely take a bit for the food so-."

"HA! Got it! There's the tighty whities ha ha!"

"Ew Mikey don't touch those!"

…and sand. Sand. Sand engulf her now. Forever more. Like that Disney flick with the hourglass. Just… no! NO!

Brick blinked and gave her somewhat of a weirded-out look. Ugggggh.

"Um…" She stuttered. A gargantuan hand settled over her shoulder and a similar one was on Brick's.

" _Soooo_ tell us Blossom- how was your day in the museum eh?"

"BUTCH!"

"What it's a compliment!?"

At least Buttercup heeded Blossom's silent plea and dragged her erstwhile soulmate ( protests loud of course) away. Well… okay so maybe not _quicksand_ but maybe some… slow sand would be good. Just… sand. Lots of-.

"So…just because I don't want to insult the chef or so- what would you recommend Blossom seeing as a hamburger _just doesn't cut it_." He air quoted and his smile was wan but wry- she laughed somewhat.

"Don't… mind him Butch just gets… very excited about Buttercup's cooking." His eyebrow rose. "What?" He was the one to chuckle this time.

"He must be thanking whatever's up there for the ink and what it granted him then." The murmur went low. She almost had to strain to hear him.

"Yes…. Well sometimes the ink…really does know best." Why had her voice gone so soft? And there was that itch again- she frowned and scratched it.

But another warm hand went over it- she froze.

"You should be careful." His voice was low…graveled. "The sand flies… they're killers huh? Drive me crazy- but scratching… makes it worse."

"Sand flies?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah…nasty little buggers… like mosquitos only smaller and they don't buzz so you never know they're biting you until well itch central'."

Their hands were still locked, had he noticed? She averted her gaze. "I see… so anyway to make the…itching go away then?"

His gaze had also moved away from her own direct one, but he looked over his shoulder but then seemed to smile, "I might have a way. Be right back."

"Okay…?"

Her heart was still pounding like a foolish school girl. This was… this was ludicrous really. And damn it why did it get so damn cold all of a sudden.

Damn this itch! She stuck her heads in her pocket- that didn't help. Did she maybe have aloe? Sand flies huh? Would aloe work on bug bites? She hadn't seen any but she _was_ on the beach so…. for the love of- what did it matter if scratching made it _worse_ in the future right _now_ it felt pretty-!

"Ahem." She froze and his eyebrow went up- it must have been a "Dad" thing because right at that moment she felt like she was little Laura again who had been caught sneaking a cookie before dinner and her daddy had been the one to catch her then too. Was there some sort of mysterious "Fatherhood" crash course all men took in school or whatever- while the girls had had to sit through those horrifyingly awkward puberty videos from something out of the fifties had the boys been sitting through something similar except instead of " _No ink means there is no link so doing it would stink."_

Again those videos had been from the fifties… it'd been terrible

But regardless. Had the boys all learned the finer secrets of the "Dad eyes"?

Or was it… a natural talent… she averted her gaze nonetheless.

"It's itchy." She mumbled- another rumble of a laugh.

"It'll be worse if you keep scratching it- trust me. I know this from bitter experience." He shuddered. "Imagine sand flies and hyper curious wandering two year old in a diaper."

"Oh _God._ " She flinched and he shuddered again,

"Yeah _not_ fun. So Blossom you might call me an expert here- so observe." He whipped out a small towel and with a flourish also took out…

A bottle… of wine?

She blinked.

"What…?"

He wagged his finger and clicked his tongue, "Don't call the looney bin on me yet Mademoiselle Actrice- trust me. After long- _long_ hours perusing the net I came to find out- these things- _hate_ vinegar. And well what's wine but sweetened vinegar."

She snorted, "My father would have your head if he ever heard you say that." She snickered and he shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"And my mother would be helping him set up the guillotine Mademoiselle- but just a few drops here annnnd-." Her eyes widened- it wasn't instantaneous but that loathsome itch… was abating all the same.

"That's amazing!" She breathed- "How on earth did you ever-?" He shrugged again.

"A third was from being sleep deprived tending to the angry two year old who persisted in lamenting to me in toddlerese about how much she hated the _buzzy thingies and Daddy needed to make them go bye bye forever_!" He air quoted and she snorted. His smile was wry as he continued to wipe at her wrist and hand. "Another third came from my own ingenuity and genius lemme tell you." He flashed her a wink and she giggled – she couldn't help it. His grin widened.

"And the last third?" He paused and his cheeks flushed somewhat.

"Err… well its amazing what you find on those… "motherhood" forums…" He muttered that last part and seemed to avoid her gaze as he scratched the back of his neck. "They were very helpful I gotta say… when they finished laughing at me of course."

She frowned somewhat and then shook her head, " I doubt they were laughing at you Brick-." He snorted.

"Oh no- I was a pretty sorry case: _Hi, I haven't slept in three days- I am a sleep deprived father who was dumb enough to leave his window open in the middle of that heat wave last week and I live on the California coast- needless to say my daughter has discovered sand flies. Aloe is not working. Help. Sincerely, a very dumb father."_ He recited dully and gave her a sheepish smile again.

She blinked. And then swallowed. Swallowed again. Cleared her throat somewhat.

"You can laugh you know."

She coughed again, "No. No I won't laugh that's rude." She cleared her throat. "You were… young- young and-." She trailed.

"Dumb." He finished but then smirked, "Trust me Blossom- I know it. It was _dumb._ But hey you live and you learn. After all- Are _you_ going to sleep with the window open anymore Mademoiselle?" he snickered. She glowered.

"I like listening to the ocean- it was calming." She muttered and he paused. Her cheeks flushed, "I know it's… stupid but Townsville… the city I mean it's not very-."

"The ocean is nature's own natural lullaby." He murmured. She cocked her head. He smiled wanly.

"How… very poetic." She said quietly. "An artist and a poet… my goodness you're the whole package aren't you?" He stopped completely. She almost gasped out loud.

_SAND. OH GOD SAND. LOTS OF SAND! QUICK. SLOW. DIDN'T MATTER! JUST. JUST SAAAAAND!_

"I-I mean- uh- what I meant to say was- uh- uh…" And cue him looking at her once again like she had grown three heads spontaneously.

"Daddy?" Oh thank God saved by the adorable child. She held up a plate in both hands- one with a large juicy normal looking hamburger and the other…oh God. BUTTERCUP! Blossom's… usual order. A burger with almost everything on it except pickles –blegh- and hot sauce. It was drenched and looked both beautiful… and horrifying. Brick's eyebrows again shot straight up at the sight of it for sure.

The little girl beamed however and handed both plates to them both, "Here you go Daddy and Miss Blossom and Miss Buttercup says there's plenty more if you want and-." Her face scrunched somewhat and she frowned- looking deep in thought. "OH! She also said that there's extra…jal…jale-piano peppers in yours Miss Blossom- just like you like it she said- nice and spicy!"

_Sand… please sand… just… sand._

"Jalapeno baby girl." Brick corrected her quietly with a small smile.

"Oh. Jale-peno?" She sounded it slowly and her father nodded approvingly, her smile was huge and then she grabbed Brick's other hand. "C'mon Daddy everyone's eating over here! Come on! Come on! I'm gonna have a hotdog and chips and soda and Miss Buttercup's a really good cook and Mr. Butch is all sad cause we got food first so if we eat faster than Mr. Butch can get his burger faster! C'mon! C'mon!"

Blossom couldn't help it- she laughed out loud- and both the Jojo's looked at her. It was ludicrous- this was insane really- a few days ago this very scenario would have been…so infinitely different- with not so subtle hints in her ear that _someone_ didn't want to be here and he _hated_ these kind of things for being loud and obnoxious and now…

She flashed the man a quick reassuring smile and the little girl took that as her cue to pull him along scolding him for " _making Mr. Butch wait!"_ as she did it. Her lip curled.

She heard a loud _huff_ and turned back around- Little Bridget put her hands on her hips and looked straight up at her- she flinched.

"Miss Blossom don't you wanna eat with us?" She demanded in a high pitched order. Those big eyes centered straight on her- " Wellllllll?" Her little foot tapped the sand impatiently.

She blinked- "Oh…yes lead the way Bridget."

For a little girl… goodness she had a strong grip- managing to drag _both_ of them over to the fire and all chattering away as she did so.

Again… not what Blossom could have ever thought would be in her future a week ago…

It was… rather funny how… life could be so very unpredictable wasn't it?

**-o-o-o-**

At least it was quiet. Deserted even- then again who other than her was going to be wandering a beach in the middle of the night- well there could be always be some nice loving teenage couple sneaking off to go fuck in the middle of the night when mommy and daddy weren't looking.

…That's all Blossom needed now- run into a wannabe Romeo and Juliet shacking it up like two dumb ass rabbits. Princess of Verona… _whooo_. That's her. She's old and bitter and may as well buy a god damn cat.

…fucking hell Blossom _hated_ cats. Damn it all!

She buzzed her lips, folded her arms and plopped on the sand.

She shouldn't be letting this affect her- she barely _knew_ him: it was this damned… damned brainwashing ink that was making her feel like this! That's all this was- mind control! Brainwashing- hypnotizing and- and- DAMN IT ALL!

She'd never wanted a soul mate… not after… not after what had happened but… her head went in her hands.

Losing her one… her one fucking chance she had of…

No. She shook her head angrily- no now she sounded like stupid teenage Laurette and her wild dreams and… it didn't matter.

She should have known… it was too good to be true. Too good to have lasted.

A man like that… with a woman like her…

Soul Ink or not who in their right _mind_ would plague themselves with well… _this._ This right here. This walking disaster and cesspool that was Laura Utonium. Walking disaster and freak show.

… And this damned sweatshirt… why did it have to be so warm?

And why had he even…

She buried herself deeper in the thick wool. It smelled like paint. Paint and a nice fresh kind of cologne- not obnoxious in your face like that "Hatchet" or whatever was supposed to make women swoon. Swoon in what- revulsion? Ugh.

Boys in college had worn that- instant turn off.

…Dexter had worn it too.

Note to self: Air freshen entirety of lonely future cat ridden apartment upon return home. Yes. Something sweet and horrifyingly girly. Sugar cookie. That would do it. Yes.

Dexter _hated_ sweet things. Heh. The ultimate revenge. HA!

Ha…Ha?

**-o-o-o-**

Hours had passed- surprisingly… enjoyable and rather fun hours. Brick fit into their group like some kind of glove. A missing piece of the puzzle even. He was tough enough to have passed Butch's _"manhood_ " test- but sincere enough to have gotten past Boomer's own subtle roadblock- and as her cousin had murmured in quiet approval: He wasn't a pretentious douchebag- so he passed the _"is he or is he not an assshole"_ test courtesy of Mike: His appreciation for marching band and the intricacies involved in holding a tuba and not falling on one's face had also earned him brownie points.

Another brownie point had been Bridget Jojo's utter stealing of the show- already she had made a jungle gym out of the elder Chiassano brother's arms- had expertly sung along to the blonde brother's guitar playing- become a sort of impromptu hostess and passed out all the burgers and hot dogs under Isabella's careful supervision- had gotten an impromptu manicure by a delighted Clara – and entertained the masses with a truly _inspiring_ theatrical representation of the latest episode of " _As the Butter churns"_ – apparently unbeknownst to Blossom the show was a masterpiece and Robin happened to watch it _every_ Thursday and Mike had sheepishly admitted those mafia subplots were also _somewhat_ interesting to watch as well.

But those big eyes had begun to droop and now here Blossom was- as everyone had gathered to enjoy the cool night air and such spread around the fire.

Boomer's acoustic guitar echoed softly through the night air and Bubbles quietly sang along as she rested on his shoulder. Robin as always had fallen asleep first – even on vacation she'd be up at the crack of dawn because of that internal alarm clock or whatever left over from her interning days -she was tucked in the crook of Mike's arm as they lay on the blanket- he flashed Blossom a small thumb's up but returned to his prior game of playing with that ever there engagement ring resting on the brunette's finger. Blossom smiled at the sight- the bliss in her cousin's face… it was nice to see. In both of their faces. Butch and Buttercup had passed out long ago- tucked in each other's arms. Fast asleep.

As for Blossom and Brick well… they'd stuck close to the fire. Settling on their own blanket Bubbles had so thoughtfully provided for them- while little Bridget was curled in her father's lap- thumb lingering dangerously near her mouth - completely wiped out though if anyone were to say so they'd get quick denials but she'd curl closer into her father's hold regardless. She smiled- it was a rather endearing sight.

"Not tired…right." He caught her eye and returned the smile.

"Nope- not my Serky- falling asleep _before_ bedtime. Never." She laughed quietly and his own chuckles were deep. "Thank you by the way."

"Hm? For what?" He gave her an odd look. "Oh! You mean the barbecue- it's no problem you ought to thank Bubbles she's the one who-." Her voice trailed- and the shadows of the fire seemed to… almost match the flames licking her hand- melting those icicles… or was the ice… dousing the flames. It was hard to tell really. Odd. Buttercup's and Butch's had melded near seamlessly- a snail on a petal- Bubbles and Boomer even more so: Lost notes on an empty music scale and Mike and Robin? Well that little bird had long been waiting for somewhere to sit down before Mike had… err literally _fallen_ down on it but well… all's well that ends well.

But this… it was… strange. Fire and Ice… two complete opposites… yet melding all the same.

Strange… very strange.

"Like a constant stalemate." He murmured. "One side'll never conquer the other- in a way they're equals." She paused in her own musings in shock- it was… it was like Brick had gone and voiced her unspoken thoughts-

She lifted her gaze to his own burning one. Such unique eyes… she'd never seen such a color… like true dulled flame in this dark night- oh naturally they were more a burgundy shade of brown of course but in this light… those eyes truly did look… well brick red.

He was staring at her. Probably because she was staring at him and…well that rude. Very rude. He probably was self-conscious about his eyes somewhat and here Blossom was staring at them like-!

"I can see… where the nickname comes from." He said quietly. "Blossom… yeah I can see it.'

_Badum. Badum._

God damn it. She couldn't help the shiver- his hands just seemed… so very warm and well it was getting to somewhat chilly out and-. He frowned and released her. _Damn it._ But he unzipped his hoodie and carefully set Bridget- snoring quietly at this point- down while he peeled his sweatshirt off.

"Here- it's getting cold." His voice… sounded deeper for some reason.

"Oh I couldn't- I can just run to my room and grab one-."

He set it over her shoulders anyway- " You'd still be cold getting it." He shrugged and the elaborate ink covering his arms was out for the world to see. Elaborate swirls, lines… all creating a collage of pure…

Art.

The stigma with "extra ink" just… it didn't seem merited. How could something so… so beautiful be so…awful? He seemed to flinch however- she frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well…" He scratched his neck again, " If you wanna go get one I won't stop you I know these are uh…you know… weird to see-." Her eyes widened.

"Oh no no!" She said quickly, "I don't think they're weird at all!." His eyebrow rose. " Honest!" He still looked unconvinced. In fact he seemed… aloof.

"You know…" He said quietly. " you don't have to… pretend cause of well this." He held his wrist up. She scowled and he flinched more.

"If I had a problem with it you'd know I assure you- I don't fake things and I'm not about to start now because of." She held her own hand up. "Especially because of this." She muttered and narrowed her eyes. "Furthermore I appreciate art- I thought this afternoon made that clear- I don't see why _where_ the art is located should change that fact." She huffed. " Seems rather closed minded if you'd ask me- bigoted even."

"It's because of the "one ink" stigma-."

"It's putting a work of _art_ permanently on your body. Frankly." She leaned over to peer at one particular design with a bit of a critical eye and she sniffed. "I think _yours_ look better in some cases to others I've seen. I mean really- some of the most random things get plastered to your body- and there;s _no_ choice. I met someone who was stuck with all things a _spoon_ \- can you imagine a _spoon_ on your body- and what about the poor people who have them in the oddest of places- cheeks, head… _eyelid_ \- who's even going to _look_ there?"

She paused in her… somewhat bitter rant she'd admit and her hand trailed her shoulder- covered still with the over large hoodie but… strangely… she could almost _feel_ it there regardless. Each sting and bite of the needle had…nevertheless… made her feel something- in his careful hands… her ugly flames had been joined with… a true work of _art_ and it was _Blossom's_ – not the _soul ink_ \- no… this was something _she_ had chosen.

…And he had given her.

Her cheeks warmed and she coughed somewhat, "I um… sorry I don't mean to be… um preachy just… things like that pi-…." She cast a quick look at Bridget still sleeping away. " They irritate me." She finished.

"…I can tell." He murmured.

"Tell me about them?" His eyebrow shot up again. " Please… I have a feeling you didn't just… put random designs on your arms… all of your work tells a story… I'd like to hear well… yours."

He stared at her oddly, and then lifted his arm peering down.

"Well… I'll be honest this one here… was practice." He smiled sheepishly. "Tattooing… isn't something you can practice on a piece of paper with you have to have a steady hand and there's a certain way you have to hold the gun like this-." He cupped her hand and adjusted her fingers. "And they can be kind of heavy…. And they're pretty big- I dunno if your little hands could handle it to be honest." He snickered and she glowered.

"My hands aren't that small!"

"They're… pretty small Blossom. Small and uh… dainty." She narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it Matthew." His eyes went comically wide and he put his other hand up placatingly.

"Whoa there- you're a teacher alright- the flashbacks to Junior High I just had-."He snickered.

"Oh hardy har har- I'll have you know _Monsieur Artiste_ I am considered to be rather tough by my students. You think handling that prop closet is easy- some of those props and set pieces are probably bigger than you."

His eyebrow went up again, "Well damn. My apologies _Mademoiselle Actrice_ I had no idea. Alright- I take it back- you're plenty equipped to hold a tattoo gun."

"Damn right I am." She said triumphantly. "So…" He still had hold of her wrist. "How does one… practice then?" She whispered.

"Well…before you're allowed to touch the customers you have to… practice on skin first- dead skin- and morgues are rather picky with their merchandise so if you'd believe it… pig skin."

Now it was her turn to look surprised she had no doubt.

" _Pig skin?_ "

"Very similar to human skin surprisingly… and a little creepy won't lie- makes Animal Farm even more disturbing if you think about it."

"….Yes. Yes I suppose it does."

"My mentor- the guy who taught me- he was nice enough guy- kinda quiet and his thing was only working in black and white but…" Her fingers trailed the black swirls and lines as he guided them in a… demonstration it seemed. "he knew what he was doing- let me practice on the skin… but then had this philosophy that if you weren't confident enough to ink yourself then well… you had no business doing it to anyone else."

"A…good philosophy to those in your line of work I'd imagine."

"Sure is." he murmured. "So… this was me basically messing around- it hurt like a bit- beach- I really gotta work on that- my kids a parakeet after all – repeats everything daddy or nana says-." he mumbled. She smiled somewhat. "Anyway…. the trick is… unlike a paintbrush… the needle deposits the ink… over and over like this." Again her own hand was a demonstration tool- she "poked" the skin over and over. "You remember."

"Yes… that I do." She whispered. He paused. "What?" Where had her voice gone? It was so… faint.

He blinked and then averted his gaze, "Nothing… sorry- something stupid- uh. Where was I-."

"Your um… the needle it pokes the ink in-." She murmured.

"Oh. Uh. right- um course- okay… so because the needle… it sticks the ink and you have to have a real…real steady hand… and that takes practice.. a lot of practice- you can see my uh… pretty bad attempts here- see- the ink ain't even in some places."

"It's still… better than what I could do…" She trailed her hand over the ink and he was the one who seemed to shiver. "It's… flawless… if there are mistakes here… I don't see them." She shook her head.

He was silent. What was she doing!? Talking like- like-!

"Thanks." He said quietly. So quietly… she could barely hear him.

"So… are all your tattoos… here for practice then?"

He was still quiet but then he shrugged, "Basically… I didn't… really have much to tell a story for… it's a living and well… sometimes Serky picks the designs- within reason I mean not for nothing I'm sure they're beautiful creatures really but um- I have no desire to have a unicorn on my arm you know." She giggled, "What?"

"Nothing… nothing at all." She bit her lip and cleared her throat,

"What?" He egged on. "C'mon tell me. What you think I should get a unicorn on my arm Mademoiselle?" He grinned cheekily.

"N-No… but um… I did _know_ -."

"No." He shook his head. "You're pulling my leg- no way."

"I swear to God- back in college this one guy had a horn on his leg or whatever and you could always _just_ see it sticking it out below his knee but he would _never_ show it- and then one day- his girlfriend came to visit." His eyes widened.

" _Noooo_ – oh c'mon that's cruel and unusual-." He snorted and all she could do was silently nod. "Oh my God that's gotta suck." He shook his head again, "Did he at least _like_ horses?"

She shrugged, "Well I certainly hope so." She tried. She really did – of just for the sake of little Berserk but she couldn't keep the laughter in for long and well neither could he.

"A _unicorn_ aw man- that poor guy." He shook his head and swallowed the laughter as best he could- but it still escaped in snorts.

"Hey it happens." She shrugged.

"God I'll take fire over a damn unicorn any day of the week-." He froze. "I… I mean you know… fire is pretty… uh…" His voice trailed and he didn't finish.

And thus came the silence. This… very…awkward…silence.

"Sorry." He finally mumbled. "I didn't mean to imply-."

"Don't apologize…I wouldn't want a unicorn either." She laughed somewhat but it sounded fake. She knew it did. Her acting instincts were screaming at her for it.

"Yeah… who would…" he murmured.

"Well… they were very happy… so… the unicorn…did its job I guess."

More silence.

She felt it. Tentative and… slow but his fingers laced between hers.

"Yeah… guess it did."

**-o-o-o-**

She wouldn't cry. She'd refuse to cry. She'd shed enough tears over _ink_ to last a lifetime already! No more! No _more!_

The bandage back in its proper place seemed to mock her- the licks of fire still peeked out – mocking her- _oh ha ha you think you can make me go away- well guess what you CAN'T! You're stuck with me forever!_

Her teeth grit and she wrenched the fabric off. The ice was melting. There was no doubt about it- the ice was _melting_ —her fire _destroying_ it.

A perfect metaphor for Blossom. a _perfect_ one indeed.

She burned and destroyed everything… _everything_ she ever touched.

Sooner or later.

**-o-o-o-**

Well it was official. She was out. Those little snores had soon turned louder and louder. She'd had no idea four year olds could snore. Huh. The more you knew.

"I think…. It might be someone's bed time." Brick chuckled. "Before she wakes the whole block up." Once again Blossom found herself giggling.

" I agree. She's really a little angel isn't she?" He snorted.

"More like hell angel- don't let the innocent little cute act fool you- she earns her name." The pride in his voice was evident and she smiled along with him.

"I have no doubt. But still a good kid. Goodness knows she was the belle of the ball tonight."

"Mmm I can see what my morning is going to be like tomorrow- daddy can we go back- when can we go back- daddy-daddy-daddy-."

"You've got that surprisingly accurate."

"Comes with the job- you become a master actor as well as well… everything else."

"Must be a crazy one."

He paused, "You get used to it. And there's no better… to be honest."

"I can imagine."

It was like a haze. Something heavy seemed to fill the air. And it only grew when their eyes met again. Strange… very… strange.

"About tomorrow… Are you still up for… going out to dinner maybe?" He murmured. " My mum… she'd have no problem babysitting anyway I mean I'll ask first of course cause I'm not that kind of guy I don't just assume things- because I'm not a jerk like that and I know you said it at the studio but I just wanna make sure and I'm rambling again and looking like a total moron huh?"

She bit her lip and said nothing- he sighed.

"Yeah…. That's from my dad." He muttered. " Took _forever_ to get to the point and when he was… err nervous it got worse… not that I'm nervous or anything- cause uh-… damn it again! I swear I'm not-."

She put a hand on his, " I get it Brick. And yes- I would very much like to…have dinner with you I think. If the ink… says so then who are we to… and frankly even if the ink didn't… I…" She trailed again- his eyes were wide.

"You…?" Strange… now _his_ voice seemed to trail… a lingering thought hovered unsaid… it seemed. Her fingers curled and he mirrored her before he leaned in and-.

"Daddy?" Berserk sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily, " Is it time for bed now?"

The haze dissipated and the world cleared up instantaneously it seemed. Brick leaned back and cleared his throat,

"Y-Yeah. We're leaving baby girl its _way_ past your bedtime." He cleared his throat again. She frowned and cocked her head to the side before slowly looking at her father… and then at Blossom. Very… very astute little girl. Blossom cleared her throat delicately this time. Those big eyes kept darting back and forth between the both of them: because just what every little girl wanted to wake up to- her daddy about to well…and with a stranger at that.

Oh dear… were they about to see a Berserk moment… oh dear. Brick certainly had blanched enough.

"Did you want something to drink before you go Bridget?" Blossom said quickly. The slightly suspicious look vanished in an instant. _Phew._

"Ooh! Can I? Daddy can I have another soda?"

"Not before bed Serky." He shook his head. "You know the rules."

"Awww! Well…. Can I have one for the morning? Miss Blossom said I could have a drink though! Daddy!"

Oh dear… this didn't bode well. She hadn't mean to _cause_ a temper tantrum: Um…

"Well Bridget if your daddy doesn't want you to-." She began plaintively. He put a hand up… but flashed her a wink too. Hm?

"Well I don't know Serky I mean if Miss Blossom said its okay that's one thing but I didn't hear a certain magic word after she said it." His eyebrow shot up and once again came what Blossom would henceforth call the "Daddy look" – Berserk certainly seemed to react to it. She immediately whirled around.

" _Please_ Miss Blossom can I have a soda for the morning? You're coming over tomorrow to see my Daddy's painting again right? We can share!" She pressed her palms together. "I was on my bestest behavior tonight too like Daddy said so _pleeeeeeeease?"_ She was almost jumping up and down and… dear God this child was precious.

She looked at Brick briefly. How he could deny this little girl _anything_ was impressive. She saw his head go slightly up then down- briefly but she got the message.

"Of course Bridget – that sounds wonderful. I'm not really a soda drinker in the morning I prefer tea but-."

"Oooh! You too? Nana loves tea! I think it's icky but Nana loves it and she says when I'm bigger I will too and ooooh I get to have my own pretty cup and we can drink it together and oooh! You should bring your own pretty cup and we can all drink it together tomorrow – Do you have a pretty cup? I bet Nana has another one if you want one and then we can have breakfast-and then we can have cookies again cause you're over and then Daddy can paint again- and!"

The little girl was scooped up- "Okay Serky- sounds like quite the day you have planned for tomorrow- but right now it's bedtime. Up and at em' baby girl."

"Daddy I'm not a baby!"

"You're my baby- get used to it."

"But Daaadddy!"

"Shh, no buts- c'mon settle down Serky- you were fast asleep

Blossom ducked away

There were two soda bottles left in the cooler and she popped one, then the other- Brick being preoccupied with trying to tame his daughter's hair so it wouldn't be a snarled mess in the morning- it was the least Blossom could do.

"Not bad Bloss." She turned and Buttercup folded her arms and gave a small nod, " Not bad at all." She murmured. "He's a good one me thinks."

Her cheeks warmed yet again this evening but she couldn't help but sneak a glance behind her. The two were in hushed conversation- and those matching toothy smiles. Her own lips curled.

"He's… certainly… not what I ever expected…" She whispered. "I mean it seems… unreal just last week I was-." Her best friend's hand went up.

"Don't." She shook her head. "Don't focus on the past- just look at the present… and then the future. That's what's important." She put a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel like a little school girl. Look at me- blushing like some kind of-." Buttercup snorted.

"You wanna know something- when that lug and I first met… back in the bar when Bubs decided to introduce Aaron to us… I could barely breathe. It was like something… just came over me. _Me_ , Blossom- I wasn't looking for it- tch I had no time for it but it just… happened and…. fuck if I was going to argue with it… and look at Brendan and me now." She looked over to where Butch had fallen asleep- passed out on their own blanket- a warm genuine smile curled on her lips- one that always made Blossom smile with her.

"I guess…. Maybe the ink isn't some kind of-." She began.

"Well- Well isn't _this_ such a nice partysh!"

They both stiffened.

Blossom's heart sank.

**-o-o-o-**

It wasn't fair! It just… It just wasn't _fair!_

"Fucking asshole… living… living _Iago_ is what you are… you… you-!" While it wasn't at her loathsome ex's head at least throwing the shell was somewhat satisfying. Maybe it'd hit some nasty fish in the head- a mean fish who decided to ruin another fish's life because he was a petty wretched little man who- who-!

Another shell. A rock. A pebble. And then just… handfuls of sand.

Over and over making pitiful little splashes as they sank within the water.

"It's not… it's not fair.'" She whispered when her little temper tantrum abated. " It's just… not _f-fair."_

Oh wonderful. Crying. Fabulous. Wasn't she just a walking cliché. A brokenhearted fool when she had no _reason_ to feel brokenhearted because:

Ink. Wasn't. Real!

…At least for her. She'd never deny the genuine love her friends and family all enjoyed and shared just… just…

She grabbed another hunk of sand- squeezed it into a ball- she wouldn't lie and say she _wasn't_ pretending it _wasn't_ her ex's wretched big HEAD – before she chucked that too in the ocean- with some not so nice language in its wake for good measure.

She'd been a fool. A goddamn fool. She was too old for this nonsense! Too old and too… too… _everything!_

Not too old to cry over it though. Tch- pathetic. _Pathetic!_

She'd let herself… slowly however briefly… get sucked into the fantasy of the ink. She'd seen this man… this total stranger to be brutally honest let's face it- but this man had been thrust in her life by a twist of fate…. _twice._

Seeing the pictures had been what had done it. The realization that those… odd feelings she'd had in those days after that… encounter in the alley with that stranger in the shadows- the feeling of something was suddenly _missing_ from her life… that had taken _months_ to get over- even when she was under the impression she had "found" her soul mate… she hadn't been able to get… well… _him_ out of her head.

And then… Senior Year happened.

Harry Pitts had been one of those boys who expected a pretty piece of arm candy and with not a thought in that pretty head as her "man" made all the decisions. Laurette's dream of… becoming a Broadway star- well that hadn't worked for him. His father's business would be his someday- so he was staying.

As his… "Soulmate"…. She'd been bound to him. Like a chain. A metaphorical _chain_ – a sick joke come to find out- he'd just wanted her physically- sexually- and since "Laurette" Utonium had been one of "those" girls- who had been naïve enough to claim- "Nothing until her ink was melded" … he'd like any well connected but sexually denied young man would do… had acted.

A trick. He'd been after her for years- doing everything in his power to get her to touch him- determined that the redheaded "sugarplum" as he'd called her in his… victory later on would sooner or later give in to him. Wood… fire… it had made sense.

And Blossom had been terrified of it. The idea of being soul mates with such a crude… unintelligent… terrible excuse for a man had made her skin crawl- she'd avoided him like the plague. Her nightmares had been filled with his vile visage and she'd done everything she could to avoid… what she and her family…had perceived to be the inevitable.

Like any young girl… she had a visual of her soul mate in her mind. He would be intelligent and well read, kind and brave, devoted, quick witted, and handsome. So very handsome. Some nights he had been blonde, others dark- it was funny but… she'd never pictured red hair back then.

Everything that loathsome… _pig_ hadn't been.

Their senior year had been her last hurdle- get through that- get through the year and get out- she'd rather be alone and "mateless" than matched with such… such a _thing._

But he'd cornered her. Like he'd known her plan and time had been running out for him to "bag" the prize. She'd taken a wrong turn- or she had lingered too long trying to find her classroom- but the next thing she had known- she'd felt her back hit the wall, and her hand splayed out.

The fire on her hand… suddenly had a spigot. And she had almost felt her future crumbling before her very eyes… when those piggy ones had latched onto hers.

The loud cheers and hollers: Applause even from the faculty… had sealed her fate.

The kiss and all the others afterwards had been _wrong_. Every touch had made her want to cringe. Wrong. Wrong. WRONG! Her mind had screamed but… the ink had spoken back then hadn't it. No matter how much she had wanted to fight it- to deliver herself from well… what life had apparently decided for her with no regard to Blossom's…dreams. Desires. Everything she had worked for.

He hadn't liked her doing drama. She was supposed to be available to watch his football games at all times. The idea of her being in plays with other men also infuriated him. Society had been on his side- a soul request had been made.

A soul _demand_ was more like it. Her resignation from the drama club had horrified her family. Her friends. Buttercup had threatened hell's coming but Harry had only laughed. Of course he had. What was she going to do? Tell her to _leave_ her _soul mate?_ Be a _meddler_?

It had been hell. A living _hell_. The only thing she could do… that Blossom had left was delay. Time. Time was her only respite. She'd found ways to come up with excuses- anything to delay the inevitable.

He'd given her until prom. Their Senior Prom. But the ink had "melded" – The status quo… hell _society itself_ – the very basis of a human's life… the ink… the soul mate… demanded she give in to it.

The ink knew best. And those… odd feelings that had plagued her and had begun to near overcome her as soon as she had found her "soul mate"- the boy in the alley- the boy who had offered her that corsage- an escape however briefly from her fate… the boy… she hadn't been able to forget…

Ironically it had crossed her mind… he may have been well… the _one_ but…

The spigot on her hand… just had mocked her. And so she had banished the boy from her mind. It had been too painful to think about. The What-if's… had been agonizing.

…And now… full circle… look who had come… and went once more.

It was… unbelievable. The chances… the chances of this… it was simply… insane if one had to put a word to it.

She was no fool. She had been no fool. When everything… had happened. When her salvation… had come like some sort of…miracle she hadn't dared pray for it had been…

An eye opener of sorts. How quickly society had gone from scorning her for being "difficult" to her suddenly being a "victim"- the "R" word had even been hinted at- a most… vile crime- disgusting- he should be locked away forever!

And then… suddenly he was a tragic figure once again- his real soulmate having been discovered too late… and she now seen as a vile temptress separating the erstwhile lovers.

It was sick. It _was_ sick.

She'd have no part in it.

No matter the pain… that came from it now…

**-o-o-o-**

He was drunk. It was clear.

He was also alone. No "soulmate' in sight. She felt a chill up her spine as their eyes locked- his dark blue eyes centered on her- revulsion lining those irises…. As well as… something else while he looked her up and down.

Her grip on the bottle tightened.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here asshole!" Buttercup snapped. The guitar abruptly stopped, Bubbles gave a breathy shriek and Mike bolted up- Robin groggily followed until her eyes snapped on Blossom's ex. She grabbed a handy bottle for good measure.

"Oh I _do not_ think so- get the hell out of here you toad- _now!"_ She snarled. "You want to be issued a restraining order be my guest! Go ahead! Make my day McPhearson!"

"Oh shut up you harpish!" Dexter snarled. "I'm here to talks to Laura not you's!"

"Blossom has _nothing_ to say to you creep!" Bubbles hissed- she and Boomer jumped up. "Leave her alone!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh _pleases_ you're kiddings rightsh? You still call her that moronic names- grows ups bitch!"

Boomer's eyes narrowed to near slits, "What'd you just say to my wife you-!"

He sneered and waved off the blonde. " Pleasesh- I'm onlys sayings the truths-."

"I'll show ya truth you piece of-!" Robin latched onto Mike like steel.

"Mikey! Mikey He's drunk unfortunately if you hit him sober _you'll_ end up in jail."

Dexter smirked and shrugged- wobbily. "Listens I'ms nots here's for you lots- I'm heres for my propertiyishs. I knows you haves it- My sweet Olga's brothers saw that's little displays raftish!"

She stiffened- Boomer cleared his throat somewhat and Bubbles and Robin both gave each other uneasy looks while Mike stopped struggling. Buttercup only sneered.

"That's rights- I saws yours little immaturish spectacles- I _coulds_ have you all arresteded yous knows- Olga's wantededs me tooooos – get a restrainings orders against the crazy meddlers bitcha tooooo."

Blossom bit her lip. Buttercup didn't flinch or show any sort of concern- but she did begin moving over to Butch- jostling his leg with her foot. "Babe. Babe wake up." She hissed.

"Huhza- wha? Baby what's wrong?" It was groggy but he woke up pretty fast when he saw everyone's face. He got up slowly, his face twisted in a sneer, "You got a problem McPhearson? You wanna take this somewhere else!" He snarled. "There's a kid here one- and two there's ladies present!"

Dexter snorted again, "Ladiess- tch rights okays-they're _reaaaaaal_ ladiesss okays- suuuuures."

"SCUSE ME!"

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN PUNK!"

"AGAIN YOU WANNA TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE SHIT HEAD!"

Oh this was bad. He was completely and utterly intoxicated and… oh God. Little whimpers and oh Bridget should _not_ see this! Blossom gulped but flashed a quick look in Brick's direction. He was still- his grip on his daughter like steel before he too began to get up.

"Who's the hells are you'sss?" The slurring was ridiculous. How much… did that this man have to drink and who the fuck had given him alcohol in the first place?! He was a total light weight- a single shot of whiskey depending on the variant could get him buzzed!

Brick narrowed his eyes, " The name's Matt. Matthew Jojo- I'm going to go on a whim here and assume you're Dexter." He said quietly. " Tch- don't bother you're not coherent enough to even talk – but listen here- my four year old is _not_ going to be witness to your total making a complete _ass-_ spectacle of yourself- so state your business and get out of here- I can assure you- you're not welcome here!"

Blossom's heart began to pound- even her friends all stared at him. Bridget whimpered.

"Daddy…who's that?" She rubbed her eyes.

"No one baby.." He said quietly before he set her down again. "Daddy's telling him to leave _now._ " It was a no nonsense tone. Dexter however in his alcohol fueled bravado only laughed.

"I'm heres for my propertys I knows these cretins haves its and I'm nots leavings until-!"

"Correction - you _are_ leaving and you can come back when you can walk in a straight line!" Brick snarled.

"Who the fuck do yous thinks you ares! I don'ts remembers you!"

"Brick… Brick he's wasted- completely wasted don't bother-." She put a hand on his shoulder and Dexter's eyes suddenly narrowed- centering right on her hand. She didn't like that look.

"Ohhhhh looks at thats… I sees okays- I get its- no problems just gimmes my propertys and I'lll goooo- I'm no meddlers unlike _someones_ I knows." He hissed. She bristled but another little whimper caught her attention. Bridget obviously was frightened. It was late… she should be in bed. Yes. Yes she should. She cleared her throat.

"Alright Dexter. You're right. You have every right to your property- let me go get it and then you can go home to Olga." Buttercup snorted.

"Oh yeah- she'll be real proud of you."

"Tell me about it- fucking jack ass."

The two glared at Dexter who only smirked but then he seized her arm. They all lurched forward- Bridget covered her eyes.

"Oh noooos- hows do I knows yous won'ts fucks withis itsss- I'm goings tooooo!"

"Uh no! You're staying out here and-!" Blossom grit her teeth and put a hand up.

"Mike. Robin. It's okay. Let's keep this simple and _brief._ Alright?" Bubbles and Boomer both bristled as well as Butch and Buttercup but…. Best not provoke him. Dexter was nothing but a weakling- spineless on a good day. But alcohol did crazy things to people and… there was a child here who did not need to witness…. Well adult things outside of television.

At least her friends albeit reluctantly and she was in for it as soon as he left- but they nonetheless didn't make another move. The grip was painful on her arm-

"Alright… lets go and get this over with. The sooner this is done the sooner you can get back to Olga- I'm sure she's looking for you." She hissed. Dexter's smirk was revolting.

"Oh yeaaaaah- my darlingggg Olga is nothing buts a _PUREST_ little thingsssss she's been _waitings_ for me a lonnnng time afters allll!"

She flinched. She couldn't help it. The smirk widened.

"I'm sure she has. Best not keep her waiting then. Now let me go you're hurting me and you know better than to provoke Butch more than necessary." She snapped. Like clockwork the coward released her but still followed closely behind.

There was another set of footsteps. He sneered.

"The fucks do yous thinks yours doings!"

_Oh God Boys don't make it-!_

"What do you think asshole- one you're drunk and can barely walk straight like I said- two-I don't like you regardless of booze or not so get walking you piece of drunken-!"

"Brick." She cut him off. Again those big wide eyes peeked out from behind Bubbles who had moved over to the obviously… frightened little girl. His gaze followed hers. "Brick… I think you should bring Bridget home." He stiffened.

"I agree but that can wait until after-."

"Tick Tock Laura!"

His eyes narrowed, " Oh he's got a lot of goddamn nerve-!"

"Shh! Brick- Brick listen to me. Everything is going to be fine- its just a little too much alcohol-."

"A _little?!_ Laura he can't even walk straight or make a coherent-!" He sputtered.

"And you know I can defend myself if necessary." She said tersely, he still looked ill convinced. She frowned and finally pulled him to the side. "Matt… listen to me - my friends… my friends did something… very ill advised in their anger over the… boardwalk spectacle alright and he is somewhat justifiably _pissed_ okay? The sooner I get him his things back the sooner he'll _leave_ \- but _you_ need to get your daughter home – I want you to bring her home okay?"

"Blossom I don't-."

" _Okay?"_ She persisted.

He frowned and his grip on her hands was like steel.

"…. I want you to call me when he's out of here. And if you feel threatened at all later on you call me." He murmured. "My mom's still at the house and I can be here in ten minutes- five if I run."

It was unnecessary. And somewhat overboard but… she nodded nonetheless. She was almost willed to. He turned a piercing gaze on Dexter.

"Just so you know- I was a kick boxer in college. Just remember that in case you get any _funny_ ideas!" He snapped.

" Aw fucks yous I'ms not afraids of _youss_."

"Tch- you know something tells me it'd be a different story if your breath wasn't _reeking_ right now. Turd." He hissed. Dexter flipped him off before once again clamping onto Blossom's arm.

The hiss was instant- male and female- but she stared straight ahead- it would be quick- five minutes or so- thankfully Buttercup had piled everything in one large pile. With the exception of a few… pieces of undergarments everything was there. If there was any fuss she had fifty dollars in her wallet- enough to replace the lost apparel. Just get him on his way.

Brick scooped up little Bridget silently- soothing her frantic questions and she could feel that gaze on her- both of them.

The grip only grew tighter.

"Tick tock _Blossom!_ " Dexter snarled.

She hurried along the path to the bungalow. He wobbled a few times to keep up with her.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

**-o-o-o-**

Stupid… it was all… just so… so _stupid._

Soul Ink… Destiny…everything was just…

Her lip trembled and she hated it. She hated feeling like this… feeling like… like…

"I barely knew him." She whispered to the night air. Damn this ITCH! " I didn't… know him. Why does this… h-hurt so m-much…?"

She didn't know him. There was no such thing as… as – soul ink was just…

DAMN THIS ITCH!

She clawed at her hand- her wrist- nothing was stopping it this time- it was like a burning irritation that was just growing worse and worse and…

_Step. Step. Step._

She froze.

**-o-o-o-**

His breath was terrible. She had no idea who or what had ever possessed Dexter McPhearson to drink what honestly smelled like an entire liquor cabinet but she was going to have to literally air out her hotel room as soon as he left- it _reeked_. He utterly smelled.

They were all still outside no doubt- even drunk as a mule as he was wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to try anything with an audience. They were going to let her have it. Mike especially. He would remember the eggnog incident from last Christmas… she bit her lip.

Her ex was a stupid drunk- there were _reasons_ he didn't normally fucking _drink!_ Good job Olga or La La or whatever the fuck her name was!

Give Dexter alcohol and he would be transformed into a stupid, ill-mannered and potentially violet _drunk._

Just had to appease the asshole and get him on his way- no doubt the new soulmate was either out looking for him now or the police would pick him up wandering the boardwalk and let him sober up in lock up.

Just… get him out of here. That was her goal.

Her ex was looking around the room peevishly. Like he was searching for something. She grit her teeth and gathered up the box before shoving it in his hands.

"Here- take it. All your thumb and hard drives. All accounted for-."

"Tch- well sees abouts thatsh!" He slurred and opened the box.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me…_

"So'sh. Replaced me alreadys Laura'sh."

She bristled but said nothing. Drunk. Intoxicated. Likely wouldn't remember any of this. Not worth answering him.

"You gonnas answers me womans!" She clenched her fist.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped.

"He knowsh he's stucks with a whores?"

Her fist clenched more. Drunk. Idiotic. Otherwise a spineless coward.

"I'm no whore Dexter. You however are _drunk_." She spat. "Now you've made enough of a debacle of yourself tonight I think- so get out!" Wretched… wretched- how the _fuck_ was she going to explain this?! Would he even _want_ an explanation?

…Would he even care? She _had_ more or less thrown him out but… Brick had Bridget to think about and-.

He sneered, "Where's my 7 gigs!"

"Your what?" She snarled.

"My hard drives womans- I understands yours too _stupids_ to even know what that _is_ but-!"

"You brought four of them- there are four of them in there if you think one is missing it's likely in your apartment back in Townsville- it's certainly not here-!" For a drunk… he was fast. And… slightly stronger… adrenaline fueled than she thought-

"Where's my hard drive _Blossom_!" He sneered. She felt a chill in the air. His eyes were glazed but they were still….focused at the same time. His gaze centered on her- and then he could almost feel it drift over her body. She sucked in a breath and pulled but he held fast.

"Dexter. Let. _Go._ " The hold was crushing. She flinched.

"Did your news boy toys likesh it?" He sneered. "Gives it to hims to make him stays?" He looked around the room again. "Funnyish- I don't sees any signsish of hims in heressza."

She narrowed her eyes and finally managed to wrench herself free and stepped back.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying than no- I haven't slept with him- I barely know him-!"

"Tch- afraids once he figures outs you're a little slut-sha whos didn'ts waits like a goods girl he'll bolt?"

Blossom froze and it was almost painful the clench in her chest. Like an icy rock toppled into her stomach. She clenched the night stand.

_D-Drunk. Doesn't… doesn't know what he's-._

"You…. You had no problem with it." She finally found her voice. "We're adults. We're legal adults- there's nothing wrong with-!" The laugh was harsh.

"Oh _please_ Laura- are you listenings to yourselfs…. You didn'ts wait for yours soul mate like a good womans should- you onlys distracteds me's from findings my _real_ soulsmates."

He advanced. She gulped.

"Dexter. Dexter I want you to leave. You're completely intoxicated- it's over. You have your things- do _not_ make me call-!"

Another drunken speed boost and her phone went flying.

"But you're _good_ at that aren't you _meddler._ " She flinched again. "That's two for two-za isn't it?"

She clutched the wood of the table harder.

" _Meddler! Fucking Meddling BITCH! Look what you've done! LOOK!"_

" _Just ignore her Bloss- just ignore her she's nuts. Must suck to be fucking Soulmates with a no good fucking-!"_

" _MEDDLER!"_

Blossom evened out her breathing. Calm. One must stay calm here.

"Dexter. If I don't come out of this room- Butch, Boomer, or Mike will come in. Or Buttercup and Bubbles and Robin- either way- it won't end nicely unless you turn around right now- with your things and-."

The crash was ominously loud.

"Not without mys _hard drives!"_

She bit her lip- hard.

"I _don't_ have it- you left it at-!" She reached for the hotel phone but his eyes narrowed and her arm was seized and she was thrown to the side. Oh… Oh that was it!

"Dexter! LEAVE! NOW! RIGHT NOW I MEAN IT YOU STUPID-!" She cried out and he sluggishly managed to dodge her kick- before he seized her from behind.

"You've gots a lot of nerves lyings to me." He snarled. "You'res luckys you're still haves your looks- even _meddlers_ haves to have _somethings_ huh?"

"Stop… Stop calling me a-!"

" _WHORE!"_

" _But I- I- I-!…."_

" _MEDDLING BITCH!"_

" _I… I didn't do anything! Leave me alone… just leave me alone!"_

"Two for twos- lemme guess… I saws the brat- I bets he's not evens your soulmates is he- nah you justs lured him away from _another_ poor womans didn'ts you? A widowers maybe? You are mades of fires after all- and fires burns everythings-two for two- or is three for three _Laurette_?"

"Unhand me Dexter." She hissed again. "You're drunk. You won't remember a damn thing of this in the morning because God knows you wouldn't have had the _balls_ to speak to me like this if you were sober- you ill-mannered lout!"

She grunted when his arms looped around her waist-

"But you knows-." She felt something wet at the back of her neck- and oh God no! " I could be downs for one last fucks- for old time's sake- evens forgets about that hard drives… I knows you're covering for that idiot cousins of yours… brokes it I bets in their littles prank- You scratchs my backs… I scratch yours Laura-."

She clenched her fist and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Dexter McPhearson I am giving you until the count of three to let me go and leave before I scream. One." She hissed. "Olga won't be happy to hear about this Dexter-!"

"Yeahs- I'll just tells her it was anothers example of you beings a filthy dirty-."

"Two." She snarled and tensed- readying the kick.

Her hands slapped the wall and she clawed at the chipping paint somewhat.

"What the fuck is _this!?"_ The hood of the sweatshirt was abruptly pulled down and she almost gagged- the drunken moron kept pulling at it and finally she managed to unzip it and he almost went toppling backwards. "The fucks did you _do_ to yourself!?" he demanded.

She put a hand to her shoulder. But didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

"Ink- you put extra _ink_ on yourself!? The fuck is wrong with you's?"

"It's a work of art and I'm proud of it- now you're dangerously close to _three_ Dexter- _LEAVE!_ I'm warning you! It'll take one scream- _one_ \- or I can easily bring you down myself- you got your things and you got to insult me good for you now leave me-!"

She grunted again.

"You lets _him_ do this to yous didn't you!" he hissed. "Whats – you'res so pathetics you can't live withouts a man- do anything to keep him eh-including multilating yourself- oh I dodges a bullet… yes I dids- I feel likes I should warns the saps- stay away from the yous before he gets _burned_!"

"You stay away from him!" She shrilled. "THREE-!" His hand slapped over her mouth and her foot shot up and nailed him in the shin. He yelled and she ducked out of the way- diving for her phone- she held it up. "I'm calling the police." She hissed. " I gave you a chance and you blew it. Now you can just sit in lock up and sober up!"

His eyes narrowed more. " Like hells I will bitch!" He lunged for the phone- she grit her teeth and hugged it to her chest- "Give me that phone! I paids for it!"

"Correction _I_ paid for yours- Merry fucking Christmas!" One more kick would do it- one more goddamn. She hit the wall as he continued to try to wrestle it out of her hands. " Dexter! Dexter let go! You're hurting me! LET. GO!" She finally screeched.

"QUIETS YOU DIRTY MEDDLERSH-!" His hand raised up and she squeezed her eyes shut- but the hit never came. The frostburned hand caught the extended fist in mid air and pulled it back. Her chest clenched.

"You wanna run that by me _again_ fucker?"

_H-Huh? What is he-!?_

Dexter's glazed eyes narrowed and he whipped around with a sneer.

"Who the fucks are-!"

_WHAM_

The crash was loud and the sorry heap on the floor that was her ex groaned- Brick shook out his fist idly.

"Warned you asshole." He hissed before he turned to her, "Blossom are you alright?"

What a sight this must have been. Her cowering on the floor – clutching her cell phone for dear life – the stinging in her eyes likely meant her mascara was running. Oh yes. Lovely. Simply… _lovely._

"Brick… but I told you to-." She whispered as he pulled her back up to her feet- "Where's-!?"

"Clara's got her. Robin called the police- you didn't tell me your ex had a temper Blossom." he said harshly.

"He doesn't. He's a spineless coward but clearly someone let him have far too much _booze._ " She buried her face in her hands.

"Sons of a bitches-." His sneaker slammed into Dexter's back.

"My mother's a saint thanks- Now keep your fucking mouth shut- the police are on their way- good job sneaking into a hotel you're technically checked out of- _real_ smart there buddy boy. Trespassing and attempted assault. Your soulmate must be _so_ proud."

"Better than a _meddlngs bitch."_ He hissed. Brick stiffened and his gaze darted towards her for a brief moment before they narrowed as red and blue lights flashed through her window.

"Your ride's here asshole- I happen to know the cop that's on duty tonight personally- he'll take _good_ care of you. _Promise._ " Brick sneered but looked over his shoulder. "Laura…" He murmured. She bit her lip and averted her gaze.

"I'm fine." She intoned quietly and her hand went up to stop him from… reaching out to her?

She scratched at her wrist again and his eyes followed the movement but he said nothing- only wordlessly hoisted her ex up by the collar.

"Heys watches it pals-"

"Shut the fuck up asshole you're lucky the cops are here or else I'd just be dropping you off in the middle of that lynch mob outside." He hissed. One also couldn't be sure if his hand just "slipped" or if he meant for Dexter's head to hit the side of the door frame.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Meddler… Meddler._

Her mind repeated the word over and over again…. As she scooped up the sweatshirt discarded on the floor…. The zipper was broken.

_Fire burns everything…._

Like a fool indeed she pressed it to her chest and buried her face within it.

_Fire…_

_Burns._

**-o-o-o-**

Her throat went dry. Her breathing quickened. Her jaw dropped before she quickly got a hold of herself- and wiped her face frantically.

"B-Brick what are you doing here-?" She wiped her eyes again- wretchedly stubborn they were. He didn't say anything at first only continued to give her that… long look of sorts.

"You… didn't answer your phone." He finally stated. She grimaced.

Oh… right. Dinner. They had… planned for dinner tonight hadn't they? Well… it wasn't like it mattered anyway. She rested her head in her knees- what was she supposed to say…

"They wanted a statement and Mike insisted on me getting some kind of…restraining…order and he and Robin left early to go clean out my apartment of anything of _his_ and-" She hid her face. Cheeks burning. "…Sorry. I mean you having to get involved… and-."

_Step. Step. Step._

What was he doing? He settled himself right on the sand next to her.

"So… lemme guess asshole is claiming he doesn't remember a thing right- tch. That's convenient." He shook his head but then frowned, "And you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything."

She flinched. An instinct.

_MEDDLER!_

"….there are others out there who will see it different."

"You mean you "meddled" or whatever that shit means- its sick. Fucking sick- this whole system can be so fucking sick!" He scowled. She bit her lip and buried her face back in her knees. She heard him buzz his lips. Her own eyes squeezed tighter. "Hey… Hey c'mon Blossom it's over, you're okay-."

"Until I burn the next person." She said dully. "And another. And Another. Look at me- throwing another innocent woman's soulmate in jail- destroying her happiness because I meddled in..."

"Oh yeah because you definitely asked for your ex to get that wasted and come picking a fight."

"Drunk enough to try to proposition me for one last…quickie." She groaned and she felt him stiffen.

"You didn't tell me that."

"I'd prefer to forget it."

"I should have broken more than his nose." He grunted.

"The fool wanted to press charges against you. He got pissed I wouldn't give your name and seeing as Mike, Aaron _and_ Brendan all took "credit." -." She air quoted. "It came to nothing." He snorted.

"Good bunch of guys." He murmured. "I owe em' a drink then at least. But shit… you'd think he'd be more interested in figuring out a good excuse to placate his _precious_ soulmate." Another snort and then silence before she looked up finally.

"He didn't need one. She saw me." His eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"It was my fault- I'm just a meddling temptress and-."

"She's deluded. Please tell me that restraining order is against her too."

"She lives in Metroville. Dexter's moving in by the end of the month."

His nose scrunched and his face twisted. "Oh well happy trails- great start to a relationship. All the best to em'." He mumbled.

"Just another one I ruined." She muttered.

He scowled more and once again she decided the depths of her knees were a better place to look than well… anywhere else.

The waves crashed in a constant rhythm. The wind blew and unconsciously she had gathered her stolen sweatshirt closer to her but then she stopped.

"What are you doing?" He said softly.

"I didn't mean to not return your-." She began but… once again she felt it settled back on.

"It's cold out- I've got another jacket it's fine."

"I don't need your pity."

Silence.

…Oh brilliant Blossom. Brilliant.

Strangely however... he reached over and gently lifted her chin from the recesses of her knees giving her no choice but to look at him. She kept her eyes downcast.

"You know what I've noticed…" He murmured. She bit her lip and he sighed deeply. Exhaustively. Probably lamenting his ill luck at what the fates had brought him and-. "It's like only one side matters to these people. Just one. Never two. There are two sides to every story…but they're only interested in hearing one." He murmured. "Someone's gotta be the villain… doesn't matter why or how."

"It's human nature-."

"It's bull Laura." Another sigh. " It's a fucking fantasy made real… and people just… lose all common fucking sense over it. People do shit and say shit that no one in their right _mind_ would but they get away with it cause of the fucking _ink_." His face twisted again- in revulsion, in disgust. She grimaced but he cupped her chin again. "You didn't _do_ anything. It was all him- or the fucking booze sure lets give the shithead the benefit of the doubt that it was the _booze_ and not the asshole who was making the decisions last night." He grit his teeth. "I shouldn't have left or even thought about-."

"I don't need _pity_ Brick!" She snapped and pulled herself free, " I was fine… he… he didn't hurt me he just…scared me a little but-."

"He never should have gotten that close to you in the first place Blossom! I never should have-."

"What! Let me go alone!? You don't even _know_ me Matt! Without the ink we never would have even-." She trailed. "I am not… about to sit here and watch you blame yourself for something you had no power over- I told you to leave- its on me... not you- so don't start blaming yourself… please."

The silence was ominous. That's right- _yell_ at the man she had been basically sobbing over ten minutes ago and now like another page to this sick little fairy tale here he was again offering her a second chance at _not_ fucking it up and here she was- _burning_ it to ashes!

"Serky's been asking about you." Her heart clenched. Oh that poor little girl… she must have been so scared…

"I'm sure you just love the fact your so called "soulmate" is the one responsible for traumatizing your four-year old. As if she wasn't scared of me already." He put a hand up- she clammed up.

"She's okay… a little shaken but… my mom explained to her that… sometimes bad people do bad things… like on TV…my mom stayed the night and she's still there so… she's okay." He repeated- like he was also reassuring _himself_ – God…what a mess. "Like I said… she was asking about you… wanted to know if you were-."

"I'm fine." She said quickly. He flinched back and well… may as well start the fire now.

He seemed to chew on his cheek for a moment, "Well… then at least-." He dug in his pocket and she heard paper being shuffled before something was pressed in her hand. An official letter of resignation from soulmate status? A formal order to never go near-.

It was crude and obviously finger paint but it was a coffee cup alright. Covered in hearts and the blocky clumsy handwriting on the bottom of the picture almost made her heart sink again.

_Feel Beter Miss Blossom! Com hav tee with Me and Nana and Daddy soon!_

_Luv_

_Berserk_

She bit her lip harder.

"She hasn't stopped talking about you you know." He said lowly. "She has a punch of pictures she wants to show you and…" He trailed. "

More silence. That's right- just add to the flames. Add more spigots to the-.

" _MEDDLING WHORE!"_

" _But I didn't do anything! I didn't d-do a-a-any-t-t-thin-g-g-g-."_

" _Slut! Whore! Little Hussy!"_

" _Don't listen. Just don't listen Blossom. C'mon we're almost to the car- it's almost over.. Come on Cous."_

" _DIRTY MEDDLER!"_

She stiffened at the touch- it was….hesitant. Because common sense would normally say putting one's arm around a stranger's shoulders was… frowned upon in society. But since those flames were now singing his hand it was expected of him- she didn't want pity- she didn't want him to feel… feel _obligated_ because…because of something so… so….

"I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry…." And now she was crying. Weeping really- this poor man… this poor innocent man. Because now his shirt was getting stained and well two for two! A sweatshirt now a shirt.

One broken heart… and now another.

Fire… really _did_ destroy everything… she really _did_ just bring… bring-.

"You don't need to apologize Blossom."

"Yes I d-d-do-o-o-." And more weeping. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

Two strangers sitting on a beach- one weeping like a baby. Oh the sight this must have been…. His arms folded around her- she just kept apologizing- she didn't even know what for anymore. Terrifying his daughter. Turning his life upside down? Ruining his evening. Almost getting him arrested?

Apologizing to yet another woman who she had hurt without barely speaking three words to.

Apologizing for the fires that plagued her.

She hiccuped, she choked and finally she settled into that warm chest like… like it was her right to. Well according to society she supposed it was. Soul Mates and such… Inked and such.

Strangers – society now expected to just… drop everything and… just be…

Just… be

She saw a flash of flame… then ice while he smoothed her hair back…

_Inked._

_**-o-o-o-** _

The waves continued to crash- and they still sat there. She didn't even know how much time had passed. While those humiliating tears had finally abetted… he still hadn't taken his leave. Escaped while he still could.

No… Brick only just… sat here with her… for the most part silent, only occasionally breaking the silence to point something of no consequence out to her.

That one shadow in the water- just kind of staying in one spot- he wondered if it was one of those larger squids that occasionally hunted in California waters- he'd heard a story once about one taking a diver down- no he wasn't making it up he really had- the name would come to him eventually.

He'd pointed out a light in the distance- a lighthouse. She'd never seen one before- it was apparently rather old- at least a couple of hundred years- the keeper had been there for at seventy of those years… refused to retire- kind of a recluse: And he didn't like people near his "property" as he called it- despite it being a federal landmark and all. The old man wasn't above scaring tourists sailing too close. But he was a devoted keeper… rain or shine… that light was always shining.

Another shadow- could have been a shark- they were nocturnal it could happen. But a lot of the _real_ tourists…the ones from the landlocked states that had never seen the ocean before in their lives… most of em' tended to think anything big and swimming in the ocean was a shark. One time last year this one couple from Nebraska or something- sweet people really, never left their home state before so they'd never been in the ocean until their honeymoon or some anniversary- again pretty cute but the husband flipped out and ran screaming from the water one day: A pod of dolphins had come swimming but he was determined they were sharks- got the beach shut down for a good two hours. Funny now but back then… whoo boy had it been a mess.

Everything had a story… everything.

And… despite the breeze blowing… Blossom felt rather warm all the same. Curled up as she was… lying in… a stranger's arms. Or maybe at this point… it would be fairer to call him an acquaintance…. She didn't remember exactly when their hands had linked or for how long- or even how long he had been brushing his fingers over the burning flames and those suffering icicles. Imagine… being constantly in a stalemate – not melting… not dowsing… just…

A stalemate.

"Why do you think people get the ink they do?" He murmured.

"Isn't that a question for a priest?" She whispered.

"Arguably… but I'm curious what you think." The caress continued.

"Is this code for…. Why us…again?"

"It might be… but… I'm beginning to figure it out to be honest."

She frowned and sat up, "What do you mean?"

He stared right at her, unblinking-steady. "It's… funny… both of us… hate the idea of soul ink… and here we are supposedly destined for each other." He shook his head. "She dropped everything for ink… our daughter… me… everything she claimed to love… didn't matter suddenly."

Blossom hissed quietly, "She was a fool." She scowled, " A total fool… leaving a long established… and for what… something…she didn't even-.." His grip tightened. "Do…Do you miss her?"

Silence. Then….

"No." His grip grew. "I don't. How could I?" His scowl only grew. "Abandoning her own daughter… because of one man's selfish request…because it was. Fuck anyone who says otherwise."

She nodded as he continued.

"I loved her. I was a fucking idiot fooled by a pretty face and dazzled by well… everything but back then…" He trailed. "You probably don't want to hear this…"

"No… I do." His eyes widened somewhat. " You at least… understand how much the ink just…just…"

" _Sucks."_ He finished. "One minute you're your own person the next…. Suddenly you're…" He lifted her hand somewhat. " A part of someone else…" He trailed. "No warning… no nothing. And then you're just expected…"

"To accept it. To embrace it even." The grip seemed to increase. "The belief is… that it's a sign of hope…a blessing… to show that… no matter how it may feel… you're never truly…alone in the world… but… what happens if someone never finds them… finds the other side of their ink? They're… alone in a world… where you're not supposed to be alone? How must… how must that feel?" She whispered.

Another silence, he shifted somewhat and then he lay down on the sand itself. She looked down at him. His gaze was fixed on the night sky.

"It sucks." He said quietly. "You wake up feeling like a piece of you is genuinely… missing. Not there. You're surrounded by sympathetic gazes that at the same time are just so relieved that it's not them- smug in their inked bliss… and when you have the audacity to try to fill that void yourself… you're nothing less than a monster."

It was such a bleak set of truths in one eloquent statement that she almost felt her eyes water once more.

"I did love her. I wanted her to love me too. But I don't miss her. She chose the ink but the fact that she ever just dumped my daughter like some kind of…" He scowled. "How could I love someone like that… how could I have _loved_ someone like that- was I that fucking blind?"

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind and therefore is winged cupid painted blind…" She recited quietly, he sat up,

"Shakespeare?" He murmured. She nodded,

" _A Midsummer night's dream_ : Helena's love for Demetrius completely consumed her… she blinded herself to all his faults… chasing a dream."

"… No offense I always thought… that play was somewhat fucked up in a way."

She sniffed and her lip curled, "Every year during it's a stalemate in the classroom: some kids in my classes think it's romantic… others think it's… manipulative- they're split fifty–fifty on it."

"What do you think?"

"I think she was a fool. Chasing dreams. Chasing her own reality- Demetrius was no… catch- why else would Hermia have been desperate enough to have run away and Helena _still_ races after him…-."

"….Didn't they end up together in the end?"

"Only by use of magic."

Another silence followed that tiny whisper and once again she was curled against his shoulder, his arm around her- staring at the ocean… like it somehow had all the answers… a few drops of that magic nectar would do wonders right now- let her be blinded by the same euphoria everyone else around her felt… instead of this… _dread._

She had no reason for it! To be brutally honest it could have been worse… a… _lot_ worse. Her soulmate…. Matt Jojo… Brick… he was a kind, intelligent and decent man. And that little school girl that peeked out from behind the hardened spinster in her mind was left giggling in glee at the very sight of him. He _was_ handsome. Lean with a natural golden tan, muscles that while not _too_ distracting like some of the muscle heads on the beach… were… nonetheless very much _there_ and… his hair was thick and shaggy with that hint of five o' clock shadow… that just had always made Blossom look twice – and his eyes… so warm and yet mesmerizing… and last not certainly not _least:_

That _ink._

Not the ice or the fire melting it…. no those magnificent works of art trailing up his arms and on his left even licking the beginning of his collar bone… she could stare at them all day… unfortunately covered at the moment with that jacket but for what he simply had called "practice" they were… it was a living piece of art.

True… _art._

She should be _grateful_ for this- doing cartwheels over the sand… he was… everything she could have ever… back in her starry eyed school girl days with her endless dreams… she could have… very well conjured up this very face in her dreams…

And here he was… right in front of her… and she was terrified.

She was. She was scared. What must he think of her? This complete stranger who had drunkenly wandered into his shop looking to _erase_ her ink and then it turns out she was _his_ ink? How must _that_ have made him feel!? He was so horrible that she'd wanted to _erase him_ before she'd even _met_ him!

….Talk about an ego boost. Not.

And his poor daughter… it didn't take… a lot to fill in the pieces of what had happened. Did Bridget… did little Serky _know?_

Her heart sank.

_YOU PROMISED!_

Oh God… oh God of course she knew. Or suspected. Or had overheard someone talking about it- kids were astute- frighteningly astute at times and Clara always did lament that people didn't give children enough credit and oh… oh God….

_I am the scum on earth who made this man's beautiful daughter cry and now he's stuck with me… I'm a terrible human being._

"You're not terrible. Her eyes widened. Had she just said that- _OUT LOUD!?_ His grip tightened over her shoulders- "She knows you were… not feeling good- sorry it was the best…thing we could think of to explain-." He said awkwardly. "Luckily… apparently the latest episode of _"As The Butter churns"_ apparently had a sub plot like this…" he muttered. " An obsessed fired pastry chef wanted Katrina for himself and Darien had to save her and fuck what has my four year old been watching?" He groaned.

"It does sound engrossing…"

"She's _four?"_ His voice took on a whining edge somewhat. " _Four!_ She shouldn't… she shouldn't know what a damn hit is, or a love triangle or… you ever had a four year old explain to you the intricacies of the "Family"!?" He deadpanned. "Cause I have."

She coughed somewhat, "Can't say that I've…had the pleasure."

"She's too smart for her own good. Growing up too damn fast. And now she's asking all these questions about the "ink" and what it means and…" He sighed.

"…I feel like that's my fault too." Blossom hugged her arms, " I really have turned your life upside down… haven't I?"

"Well...I've done the same to you haven't I?" He murmured.

Silence.

"I just wanted a damn ice cream… and I was sunbathing. I was enjoying the sun- and I just ask him to get me one… he argued of course- hated being told what to do… but he finally went and did it- grumbling and moaning… and then he bumped into her. It's like…" She sighed. "There I was- that puddle of melting strawberry ice cream… and he just steps right on through it to embrace this total stranger… I saw my life in that puddle. I knew I was on borrowed time- that people always… you can't fight the ink- it's futile. So I knew… I mean I was… happy for her… I hated her… I hated him… but she'd probably been waiting a long time… so… all the power to her you know but all I could think… and this is the fucked up thing…" She drew her knees up to her chin, " Why her? And…why not me?"

He was still ominously silent.

"I dreamed of it… for years. Every little girl does- not to scare you- but… every little girl has ideas of what their soul mate is going to look like- we play Pictionary with our tattoos- oh you have a flower- maybe your soulmate has a butterfly! No, no- or a bee- ha ha you're going to be married to a beekeeper- ewww!"

He chuckled somewhat, "What's wrong with a beekeeper?"

"Bubbles hates bugs."

"Ah."

"…. It wasn't a beekeeper but Julie did end up being matched with a baker- and that honey cake… that was some good cake." She mused. More soft laughter. "I used to dream of it… wonder how our first meeting was going to be… maybe I'd meet him when I was running to rehearsal- he'd buy me a coffee to make up for the one he made me drop… or maybe he'd be in the audience at my Broadway Debut…" She trailed. "…. It was foolish. My fire…" She held up her hand. "The game turned darker... and my dreams… turned into nightmares until… a spigot was added to my fire..." She bit her lip. He sucked in a breath. "…You don't want to hear this- trust me- it's fucked up and-."

He squeezed his eyes shut and he took her hand- swallowing it completely within his own.

"She looked so fucking… small in that alley." He murmured. Her heart began to pound. "I just remember… thinking that. Hiding in the damn shadows…like she was desperate not to be seen. Wearing those gloves…and now I see why." He drawled.

"Brick….I…"

"I knew I should have waited. I should have just… I had such a bad feeling in my fucking stomach… like I was going to puke the rest of the night. It drove me crazy… and it was all over… over some stranger. Some strange girl with that huge bow in the alley who looked scared of her damn shadow…"

"You had other priorities that night."

"I was looking her clear in the face…. And then I just walked away. And after that… I couldn't forget her but I tried… and then… I heard that damn Radio story. And I pushed my way into that crowd… and I saw her again… I saw… that fucking _bow."_

_Scandal at local Charter School: False Ink!?_

" _MEDDLING WHORE!"_

"I puked when I got home. I didn't go to her house. I just went home and puked. I shut my fucking phone off so I wouldn't have to deal with Liz's _screeching_ – I didn't want to hear it. Everything just felt… _wrong._ And you want to know the sickest part…"He snorted. "It was half off Tuesday at Bud's Burrito hut… right next to the Scoop Shack…" he sighed. " I was on that boardwalk… I was there…. I was in that crowd in front of the courthouse… and I was in that damn alley… I've heard of bad omens before but fuck…its like I'm some kind of boogieman in regards to you…Laurette."

She stiffened. His smile was… fake. It faded almost immediately. "You still go by that… or should I just stick with…Miss Bow….?"

She should speak. Really she should. But… but…

"…You knew?" She finally managed to choke out.

He nodded and once again that grimace…trying to be a smile was on his face briefly before it faded again,

"I think I always did or at least…" he _did_ grimace this time as he once again brought his hand up. " This did. You were wearing a bow in your hair when you walked in the shop… and when you came in the next morning. And you've got a bow on your clips holding your hair back right now even." Her finger went over to her hair wonderingly. He snorted and shook his head, "You have that necklace too-." She blinked and instinctively she clutched it.

"My… grandmother gave me this. It'd been in the family for… four generations." She murmured. "I never take it off… so yes… I guess I do like to wear…bows… she loved putting my hair up in them when I was… young… Mamie… she always did tell me to look my best at all times… you never know whose watching or who you'll…." She trailed and looked up at him. "Meet."

Slowly their fingers began to lace.

"It was like life… was screaming in an air horn in my ear -all it needed was a huge fluorescent sign with a big arrow pointing in your direction and yet I _still_ didn't get it – so then it goes and makes my brush do the work- a corsage made out of ribbons…and still… _nothing…_ and then I heard them talking… I was getting Serky ready to go and…Bubbles… the blonde one- Clara right?"

She nodded- her words were failing her again.

"I heard her talking to the lawyer… Robin… right- I'll get it soon I promise just a lot of names… but… they kept calling you – _Laurette_ \- and I know you mentioned that was one of your nicknames in high school but… it kept bugging me… and bugging me… and then… I heard you."

She flinched. His look was stony. "I heard you yell. And it was like something snapped… something… in me said… _not again_ … and I… I knew. The girl in the alley I should have walked home… the girl I saw huddled into a car to escape that crowd… and that… woman I saw staring on that boardwalk…. They were one in the same… and once again… I was walking away."

She gulped.

"You keep apologizing to me… if anyone needs to apologize here… it's _me._ "

"You can't possibly be blaming yourself for what happened… we were… you didn't know… you had other… priorities…"

"Society would be saying I should be on my knees begging your forgiveness regardless." She grimaced.

"Don't you dare."

The laugh was bitter. " You're telling me not even a small part of you doesn't resent the fact I didn't touch your wrist that night… or that I didn't try to approach you at the courthouse… or fuck I didn't decide to indulge my sweet tooth and get an ice cream to go with my burrito…?"

She was silent. She clenched her fists.

"No."

Another bitter snort.

"Of course part of me is angry- but not at _you_ \- its… the ink." She hissed. "You're going to think me mad and maybe I am but this-." She held her hand up in a fist. "This has caused me nothing but pain. You're the only… the only _good_ thing that's ever come out of it but look at me- already my fire is destroying that too."

"Fire…?" He looked at his own wrist. She jumped up. He scrambled up after her.

"If not for the ink… I could have said _no_ to him- but everyone…everyone just assumed it was real: That I would "come to terms" with it- that's real encouraging right? _Oh you and your soulmate will get used to each other Laurette- the ink sometimes moves in ways people don't understand_."

She took a deep breath.

"I was seventeen… and I was told that I had no choice. And then… when that ugly truth came out… suddenly the "ungrateful immature _brat"_ became that poor…poor little girl again." She snorted. "I went from being expected to grow up and deal with it to being the world's most tragic victim. Never when I was miserable and crying every day in my goddamn room! I had dreams- I had them." She choked. "And the ink took them away. And then… I'm just expected to… to just move on! It didn't even matter what had happened! Just more- Oh _well your real soul mate is out there Laurette- no worries_!" She grit her teeth. "I didn't want a soul mate…I didn't want some random stranger chosen for me again and I be expected to drop everything for them I just… I just wanted to fall in love!"

Silence. His hands went in his pockets.

…. Ashes.

"I'm sorry."

"Please stop saying that." He murmured.

"No… I am. This isn't fair to you… at all… most people just… jump up for joy and tch- call in the cameras- yet here I am complaining… when my soulmate is… everything I could have wished for back then… an I have nothing to complain about… and I'm still… scared and-."

"You think I'm not?"

"Complaining?"

"Scared." He retorted. "Course I am. I've seen… what the ink can do to people… and I know my daughter is-."

"I would never." She whispered."Brick you have to believe me I may be a lot of things… but I would _never_ ever hurt an innocent chil in such a way… that…that woman deserves to be… be…" The rage she felt… at just the mere _thought_ of such a… such a terrible… spineless… _disgusting_ thing to do! And for a man… a spineless inspipid excuse of a man to even _ask_ such a thing- and for her to _agree!_ It made her skin crawl. "They both deserve to be demonized… shunned…"

"She got all the sympathy- all of it. They called it a… _sacrifice_ she made for the sake of her "soulmate"- they must truly "love" each other then." His mouth twisted. "It's sick. You know she doesn't even call anymore- she made one attempt to get her back- I told her if she ever showed her painted plastic face near my daughter again she'd regret it. She listened." He snorted.

"Certainly if I ever crossed paths with her again I'd have a few choice words for her… and him. What a wretched selfish-."

"He didn't want a meddling child taking attention from any of _his-."_ He spat.

"She is not a _meddling_ anything! She is a beautiful smart little girl whose going to go far I can tell already- I…I didn't want to… upset her I-." Shakily Blossom unfolded the picture in her hands again and then closed her eyes. Blocking it out. "This is all my fault- I should have just…it doesn't matter now. It doesn't." She wiped her eyes angrily, wretched… wretched tears. "Thank you." Her voice was throaty and raw. "For what you did back there… I thought I had it under control but I didn't… I never do- do I- I don't think anyone does…"

"It's… arguable." His voice was low she could barely hear it. Slowly her hand drifted to her pocket before she pulled out her linen bandage again- "What are you doing?"

"Sparing you. Just because I don't have a choice doesn't mean you don't." She began winding the bandage. His eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." He shook his head.

"Why? Only a handful of people know about us- and of that handful one was too drunk to even see straight and the others… I think in these circumstances… they'll understand. Your first priority is to your daughter- not… not some random stranger who wandered into your tattoo parlor drunk as a mule-."

"You were sober than most."

"I was still a mess. I still _am_ a mess- it's not fair to put her through this! And I certainly won't. I've fucked up enough lives in my life already- two soulmates and now-." She grit her teeth. "I'm not ruining yours. Its not fair. You don't deserve it. You're too…. Good for me."

Silence. She finished the final knot. The final tie linking to that foolish dream forever. She'd always been a fool. Her other grandmother had always called her that- a pretty little fool whose dreams were too big and who needed to be brought back to earth. A life on stage. Laughable. Falling in love? Even more so.

"But…I don't want you to go."

She froze.

_Step. Step. Step._

"That's the ink talking." She whispered.

"The ink can fuck itself- I'm me and only me. It has no power over me." His hands were warm on her shoulders.

"You sound like that movie... you know the one from the eighties-" Her voice was becoming softer and softer.

" _Labryinth._ Yeah… Serky loves it." Goosebumps near exploded over her arms.

"It's been my favorite since I was a kid… its why I wanted to become an actress." She gulped. "According to many I used to live in a dream world after all." She whispered.

"You were young."

"I….wasn't that young." She shook her head. His chest rumbled as he chuckled somewhat, her cheeks warmed.

"You're talking to someone who's been accused of not wanting to grow up… but I did anyway. I had to….we both had to it seems." Somehow unconsciously… it seemed she had ended up pressed against his chest. His hand touched her waist, she shivered. "As for… you claiming I'm too "good" for you… let me tell you I got a foul mouth I'm not afraid to use if its merited, I've ended up in more brawls than I'd like to admit… albeit mostly with drunken idiots… and let's not forget the big elephant in the room here: I got a girl pregnant… her idea but I still agreed to it." He mumbled. "Not proud of that. The going along with her crazy idea part… not my Serky… she's the only…. Good thing that came out of that entire mess." Another mumble but then the grip on her waist tightened, "So…?"

Her feet shifted, up….down, "I'm nitpicky… I'm a perfectionist- I can't cook anything except a box of pasta…I'm a nerd… and I'm a…meddler." His grip was tightest of all. " I ruined lives just by…. Existing. A meddling whore… a temptress… a Jezebel… a woman won't have her soulmate now for almost fifteen years because of me-."

"You're not a whore, you did nothing wrong-he was a sick jack ass who tricked an innocent woman in the most disgusting way I've ever heard." He lifted her hand-his thumb brushed the rough linen in tiny circles. She bit her lip. " The fact anyone blames you for that… is sick."

"She's in grief. Bubbles… Bubbles says its projection… her own dreams or such were shattered or something-."

"It's no excuse." He said harshly. "Just like that _bitch_ blaming you for what that asshole did last night."

"Well if he hadn't been "wasting his time" all these years with _me_ well then he probably would have found her sooner." Her mouth twisted. "Just like if Harry hadn't been _fixed_ on me…" His grip tightened.

"Like I said… one side only. Never the other. Elizabeth got all the sympathy… I got shit for putting her in that situation in the first place… it was her fucking idea… her little "plan" to "defy the odds"…" he exhaled. "But I still went along with it so…"

"You were in love…-."

"it wasn't love." He sighed. "It was… infatuation… glamor… looking back on it now… I cringe. But… for a girl like _that_ to say she… loved me…I couldn't believe it… I blinded myself to _everything_ everyone was warning me about- she cheated on me, she was possessive, she treated me like shit… or like a toy…even." He muttered. "…you didn't need to hear that part… sorry."

She was silent, "Well… After that whole debacle ended… you could say I… went a little wild in college… I hid my ink, had a few drinks and…just stopped caring. I met Dexter in class- he claimed to be…"above" the ink and well… he liked what he saw… I wasn't… the most _beautiful_ girl of course but… we were…suited he said."

Brick snorted, "Jeez real romantic there. Just a natural Romeo."

"And she was simply the living example of Juliet it seems."

"…Touche." Her heart seemed to skip a beat, her hand was finally released but only because he looped his arms around her waist completely and his chin came to rest on her shoulder. Warm… he was warm wasn't he… she sunk back. "… I can't exactly… _promise_ you a fairy tale Blossom." He murmured. She shivered again. "but-."

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"I'd…like the chance to well… at least try."

"…Even after everything that's happened?" She turned. Her mind was screaming- her common sense was throwing a fit. But she only could concentrate on the warmth of his hold and the steady beat of her heart crashing against her chest. "Even after… everything I just told you… what I've done…?" Her voice was barely there and her breath near failed her as that warm breath tickled her ear then.

"Do I look like a hypocrite to you _Miss Bow_?" Miss Bow… she shivered again- she couldn't help it. His breath… was leaving her with goosebumps against her neck.

"No… No you don't seem it… _Random Flower Stranger_." His mouth curled against her neck. She felt her own lips curl….however tremulous a smile it was. "So…what now then?"

One of his hands left her waist and she felt its absence like an ache. A chill in what was otherwise her burning body- Brick's hand trailed over her hand stopping at the tight knot- his fingers hovered over it- slightly hesitant. Waiting.

"That's… up to you Blossom."

She paused and closed her eyes – taking in the heavy scent of salt and seaweed in the air- listened to the crashing waves and then exhaled.

"I don't suppose that dinner invite is still open?" She finally murmured and she could feel his smile against her neck.

"I think I can fit it in my schedule Miss Bow." She laughed out loud- gloriously, boisterously and she whirled around and threw her arms around him as that itchy bandage went fluttering to the ground- and there they were… just two strangers….two perfect strangers just celebrating on a lonely beach…

Together.

**-o-o-o-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-o-o-o-**

_Okay…up…down…loop-_.

Breathing normal. Hands steady. Hair brushed and combed-gel? … No he'd look like a tool. That asshole had looked like he had gelled his her back so… no.

New Start. New Day. One chance. Don't fuck it up.

Why the fuck was he so nervous? Brick had been on plenty of dates in his life!

….Okay so yeah this one was different and fuck it all he hated these damn things! Stupid- stupid- he buzzed his lips and turned to the one honest critic he had and pointed to the tie Brick may…or may not have unsuccessfully managed to tie. Berserk's nose scrunched and she shook her head matter of factly.

"No tie?"

"Uh uh."

Well that was that- he tossed the tie behind him- joining the pile of clothes on the floor… which was only growing. Cause Brick was a sap and this was ridiculous… fucking hell. It wasn't like he… wasn't a catch! No. Course not! He was…pretty good looking if he did say so himself! And…

_Why_ was he so _nervous!?_

Sure Laura…Laurette… Blossom Utonium was one of the kindest, intelligent and witty women he'd ever met. And sure… he was… just some starving artist type who made a decent living inking people and she was…obviously a gifted teacher and actress… wonder if he'd ever get to see her perform… he'd like that… yeah… yeah he would-… and… she…she was beautiful. Fuck she was beautiful. Fuck Elizabeth was nothing to her- those _eyes_ alone… his chest had stirred in ways it hadn't in well _years_ the moment their eyes had met… and fuck the ink. It wasn't the damn ink. No.

…Fuck at least he hoped not. She… liked him? She'd kind of…admitted it… after that breakdown that had near…fucking broken Brick's heart just watching it. He'd been through shit… he couldn't deny that- he wouldn't try to deny it… but this poor woman… this innocent… woman…

"Daddy?"

He blinked and Bridget cocked her head. Oh… right… audience. Uh… daydreaming about… beautiful soul mates… not a good idea in mixed company.

"Hm…oh sorry Baby Girl Daddy was just… thinking is all." He mumbled. Her head cocked to the side and then she giggled- his eyebrow rose. "What? What's so funny- I know that look. Yeah I know I look ridiculous- this won't work either." In a tiff he threw off the latest failed attempt. Fuck was Brick a grown man or a teenage girl at the moment? Hard to tell.

"You're _trying_ too hard Daddy… Gawd." She shook her head. "After all the big cheese Franco always says- a man has to be himself or else a woman will never really love who he really is." She beamed. He blinked. Then blinked again.

"…Okay. You know what- no more "Butter churning "or whatever for you." He shook his head, " I'm not about to sit here and be given… strangely fitting advice from my four year old- nope not happening!"

"Awww! But Daaaadddyyy!"

"No buts! Now… go play with your dolls or color or something.. four year old ish… you're four act like it!"

"Awwww- okay." She pouted but nonetheless hopped down and skipped happily out of the room. He shut it behind her.

""…be myself eh?" He buzzed his lips and grabbed a plain white button down- no tie – strangely eloquent four year old was right -seriously would it be too much to ask for Serky to just… he didn't know- be content playing Darby all day like any other four year old? Instead of watching… Nana's soaps and having far too adult conversations with Daddy on the merits of bedtime and eating her veggies and other… arguments that depending on exhaustion levels Brick could be prone to losing lately…

But _anyways_ \- he would lament his inadequacies as a stern parent later- back to priority. So… okay- jeans _not_ covered in paint stains- check. One could never go wrong with a classic white button down… slightly open at the top cause he fucking hated buttons and shit. Okay…check. No tie. Or maybe just not that tie. Yeah… okay so maybe the tie was needed just not- ..how many did Brick own? ….Did Brick seriously just own _one_ tie? One? Okay he was aware his job wasn't _that_ formal but how the fuck did he get away with _one_ tie being owned in his adult life-?

Ugh…

_Note to self: Buy ties._

Sure where they were going wasn't… formal… but would she be insulted if he didn't-? …He was overanalyzing again- damn it dad! He cringed on instinct- okay… err badmouthing the dead wasn't the nicest thing to do. He sighed.

"Sorry pops." He murmured. The faded photo on his dresser showing the small but happy family looked back at him- judging him- he could almost see his Dad's matching burgundy eyes just _judging_ him at that moment. _Not owning a collection of ties at your age son!? What is the matter with you- you must grow up someday!_ He frowned and shook his head- and the memory away.

Someday he'd make the man proud. Matthew Jojo II hadn't had much in a lot of ways but family had made up for it- for all the…scandal of her birth he'd been mad for Bridget- relishing in his role as a grandfather at last- he hadn't seen much of her… Liz had always kept Bridget to herself and _her_ family she'd always subtly it seemed….looked down on his.

He felt a slight chill. Blossom… likely came from an affluent background. Not so much as Elizabeth but the Sea Scallop wasn't…cheap. Being right on the beach and all. Plus… she _was_ an alumni of Townsville Prep….shit…

What did _her_ family think of all this?! Her cousins seemed okay- when not drunk and rambling like a moron the Mike guy had been pretty cool- and his sister Clara for all her… slightly hyperactive ways had nonetheless been more than welcoming. And Aaron…Boomer (?) – That was the blonde one right? – He remembered the Chiassano brothers- he also remembered that slightly… big well _BOOM_ he'd heard in freshman year coming from the Junior High Building across the street. How…one managed to make such a loud… err boom with baking soda had always been a mystery to him- he'd meant to ask Aaron and Brendan what had happened but… his fist clenched.

" _!"_

"… _Oh that son of a-"_

" _Brick!? What the- hey wait! Holy… were you on the track team or somethin'!?"_

Ink fueled adrenaline. Tch. Shocked it wasn't considered a steroid by the IOC. He glowered still- his source at the police department at least had confirmed the asshole had finally packed up and left after the restraining order had kicked in- they'd just gone off to soul-mated bliss with the short little harridan- tch they deserved each other.

Sure it was the booze… _sure._ He hadn't felt that degree of…. _Anger_ for years- the last time had been when he had punched Jack's smug face in. And the sight of her just sitting there _cowering_ just…just…waiting for the hit– Brick had wanted blood… fucking jack ass fueled _blood._

Had it happened before he wondered darkly? Never again. He never wanted to see that look in Laura Utonium's eyes again. Never. Even without the ink…

… Matthew Jojo III had a lot to make up for. A lot. And well… he just found himself hoping she'd let him.

His reflection wasn't mocking him this time at least. Casual but… suave. Right. Just the look he was going for- being completely at ease- hiding the fact Brick was ready to shit himself. Yes. Absolutely. No one could tell. In the depths of his closet however something else stuck out to him- something long hidden away.

" _Ewww Bricky why don't you just get rid of that yucky thing!"_

He grabbed it and shook it out irritably before plopping it on his head. It still fit. His trademark and shit- weird as it was having the "artsy" kid having of all things a _baseball_ cap being his trademark that extra wide bill made it pretty easy to just-. He pulled it down over his face and snickered. Heh. His mother hated this thing- _Always hiding his handsome face!_ – heh. Pops understood though. Plopped it on his head when he was a kid from the one disastrous attempt at making Brick enjoy sports in some "father son" bonding- they'd lost the game. Bad. But Brick had kept the hat.

He'd also discovered boxing and shit a few years later so his father in his… last years was able to brag about having his sports star son at last. His lip curled slightly. "Dorkster" had certainly learned the hard way how good a boxer Brick really _was_ \- heh. Juvenile as shit but for some reason calling him that even if just to himself just was _so_ satisfying.

…Did Laura… like hats? He'd never seen her with one but she didn't _seem_ the type to just err… screech and yell if she didn't like… a piece of clothing on him nor did she look the type to throw a tantrum if he didn't er… remove it…or dispose of it. He frowned and slipped the cap off his head idly.

Liz had _hated_ this- and not because he was "hiding" as much as she just… hated the damn hat. She hated baseball caps in general and therefore he'd saved it from being tossed twice before he'd just shoved it in his closet and out of sight. It was never brought up that Brick personally hated that stupid headband she always had worn that had looked like a literal fucking tiara from the right angle and if he could have he would have thrown the damn thing out and been laughing as he did so but the one time he had bought her a new one- a subtle _hint_ maybe- she had gone off the deep end- accused him of being manipulative and the first of their…many break ups had ensued.

… Fucking hell. He squeezed the bridge of his nose irritably. Okay… so maybe… _Mummy_ had had a point in that… she was… a _toxic poison spewing her venom everywhere she went with those cheap trinkets and nauseating perfume in her wake who had set her claws in her poor Matthew and-and-!_

Blossom's… Laura's… err… _her_ perfume (if she wore it and it wasn't just her shampoo or something) seemed very… faint. Dainty even. It was floral and it didn't make the room gag behind their hands or gasp for air… it was… pleasant. He had _no_ idea what it was and he wasn't about to be a creep and _ask_ but… it was… very nice all the same.

Speaking of…pleasant smells though… should he…? Yeah. Yeah he probably smelled- the AC was out of whack again and it was a killer outside- note to self, inform mother Serky could have a bigger portion of ice cream tonight if she wished…. Not that Nana wouldn't just do it anyway but at least let Brick have the _illusion_ of control as a parent… and right. Okay… part of him wished he could have run out and gotten err… the good stuff like the commercials or whatever showed- Hatchet? Was that what it was called but guess he'd have to do with his cheap stuff instead. Ugh. He really didn't want to seem like a cheap date.

…Maybe he should wear that tie after all-.

The doorbell rang but it may as well have been a gong. Oh fuck. Serky squealed and ran to the door and aw hell… no… he wasn't ready yet- he just-!

"DADDY! NANA'S HERE!"

…. No choice. He'd told Laura six… it was five thirty. Of course mother was on time. Of course she _had_ to be on time for _once_ – he shoved his cap on- flipped it behind for good measure and grabbed his leather jacket- it crinkled. He grimaced. He hadn't worn this in so long it was stiff- maybe not such a good idea-.

"OOH! Daddy you look pretty!"

… _Pretty?_ His smile was weak. Brick would have preferred not to have looked… pretty but again his daughter was four- and sometimes she actually acted like it. His mother raised an eyebrow and folded her arms,

"Well look at this- don't we look _handsome_ \- not a paint stain in sight- the world is full of small miracles." She cupped her cheek and grinned but it soon faltered. "Matthew. What's that?" …that tone boded ill for him… and his hat.

Brick flipped his sunglasses on – it was a bit of a walk and he planned on stopping to pick up some flowers on the way anyway- Blossom… flowers- it was appropriate. He didn't know what kind… sure but err… maybe that cousin of hers would know he had left him his number just in case Dorkster (heh this was mildly addicting ) but in the off chance the turd showed up to make trouble again Mike had wanted Brick to call him so he could… bring the cavalry in whatever that meant…

"Matthew."

She liked pink. Pink and red it seemed like- that headband had been red. She'd been wearing a pink prom dress. …the bikini had been pink- so some pink flowers would-.

"Matthew Edward Jojo III!"

…He really wish she'd stop doing that. Especially in front of his kid. Who on her part had begun giggling and going _ooooooh_ \- like they likely did in her school or whatever.

"Yes… Mother." He said through gritted teeth. Luci only continued to tap her foot ominously. The stand off began.

"You're not _really_ going to go off with _that_ are you?"

"It goes with the tie."

" _What_ tie?"

"This one." He held it up and threw it on- half assed and whatever but it was only staying on until he got out the door anyway. Serky's face scrunched somewhat at the sight of it. He flashed her a little wink- cue more giggles. His kid knew what was up at least.

"Matthew… it's a little… off putting to go off on a formal-." Cue the lecture.

"It's not- we're going to Punks' and then going around the boardwalk- nice and _casual_." He retorted smoothly. His mother sniffed imperiously,

"Oh really- and I suppose you just walk around with cologne on every _casual_ venture hmmm?"

_.Tap._

She wasn't winning this one. Nope. He may have been wrapped around his four year old's finger but Brick was _not_ about to lose to his _mother_! Nope, uh uh- _not_ happening! The stand off continued.

Both the Jojo's were after all notoriously stubborn and Serky to the lament of her teachers and babysitters had inherited that quality as well- hence this was a moment destined to end in stalemate. No philosophical Freudian reverse psychology today! Oh no- no handy paintings to- SHIT! Painting! It was dry by now (obviously) so…

His mother followed ( of course she did) as he hastily grabbed the painting- again however her eyebrow shot up.

"… I know I'm going to regret this but what's wrong mother?" Lucille tensed and looked behind her briefly for a moment- and then… shut the door. Aw hell.

"Well… Brick-." And… that didn't bode well for him either. The only time Lucille Jojo _ever_ called her son "Brick" was when she was _really_ desperate to make him listen to her… or she wanted something. Something she knew Brick wasn't going to just _immediately_ agree to.

…. _Fuck._

"What is it mother?" His cheeks were beginning to hurt from the forced _grin_ he was keeping on his face.

"Welllllll-." She wheedled.

"Yeeeeeah?"

"I'm just…" She cleared her throat, " I was under the impression you were going to…perhaps after your outing maybe you two would come back here for coffee and she'd pick the painting up then-."

"uh….huh. Is it now- is _that_ what you were thinking- _Really?_ "

"Well-."

_Knock-knock-knock_

"Naaaaannnaaa I packed up my jammies and my teddy like you told me tooooooo!"

His mother blanched somewhat and she coughed somewhat- Brick for once was the one left to continue the ominous staredown and _Lucille_ the one to clear her throat awkwardly and avert her gaze to look at _anything_ except her glowering son. Role reversals. Gotta love them.

"That's… That's good darling- why don't you grab a few coloring books too-."

"Okay Nana! Oooh! Can I bring my paints!"

More blanching. Nana Luci _hated_ those paints more than anything his daughter owned- her immaculate white furniture… and cat hated them too. Brick beamed.

"Sure kiddo- you just bring whatever you want to Nana's- I'm sure she won't mind!" More blanching. " Mother what did you tell my four year old!" He hissed.

"I didn't tell her anything inappropriate Matthew- what kind of grandmother so you think I _am-_?"

"The kind of grandmother that watches "As The Frosting turns" or whatever with her!" he hissed again.

"Butter _churns_ darling- _churns_. And its very wholesome- nothing sexual is ever _shown_ -."

He slapped his brow. "Mother… why are you bringing my daughter to your house instead of just keeping her _here_?"

"Well like I said Matthew- just in case you and Miss Utonium decide to… become… better acquainted I just thought-."

His cheeks flared scarlet. He didn't have to look at them to know they were scarlet- they were just that hot. He sucked in a gulp of air so fast he fell into a fitful coughing fit- oh great- _wonderful_ – he gasped for air and his mother pounded his back.

"Breathe son- _breath!"_

"Y-Y-You… You can't be-! It's been a… a … not even a…. you told my four year old-… oh fuck my _liiiiiife."_ He moaned and finally crashed back in the chair.

"I didn't _tell_ her I just said… Daddy might want private time with Miss Blossom- that's all." She shrugged.

"MOTHER!"

" I said _might_ -!"

"It-It doesn't matter- you still- she's only- I haven't even-! She doesn't even know…. She hasn't even lost all her baby teeth yet… and here you are telling her that…" He moaned.

"Oh now really Matthew- she's a very smart little girl-."

"She's… _four_ mother. You don't tell… four year olds… Daddy wants private time… with random woman he…just… _met!"_

"Who's also his soulmate-."

"That doesn't _matter!"_

She folded her arms. "Your father and I knew each other for three weeks before he-."

"Oh here we go- I'm not listening to this." He grabbed the canvas irritably.

"Matthew… will you at least listen to me-just listen. Then you can yell? Alright?"

He glowered, "…fine. But if this is another retelling of you and Dad's-."

"No… sweetheart it's _not_ – I was extraordinarily nervous when I met your father… and he was too… it _is_ awkward. I know it is- and while this is… slightly redundant… in the circumstances I can see… you and Miss Utonium taking it… rather slow."

"Right… I was supposed to just drop everything and take her to bed right? Like the same dipshit who went and broke her heart in the course of a single afternoon did to the total stranger who had some matching ink. Mom I'm not like that okay- I never have been. And neither is she. She's… different Mom. She's not… she's not obsessed with the damn ink. She's… I think she wants to know… me."

Silence. His mother only looked at him blankly- just like everybody else would. He sighed. "You don't get it. I know- no one ever does- the ink is the greatest gift of all. It's always right in the end." He muttered.

She shook her head. "The ink isn't a curse Brick." She murmured. "It brought her to you didn't it?"

His grip on the canvas tightened, "The ink doesn't run my life. I'm not about to let it start now. For once… I found someone that agrees with me. Now if you'll excuse me mother- I have a date."

She gave him room and Serky looked up from her coloring and gave him that big million dollar smile. He melted and held out his arms- she jumped on cue- like a happy little kitten.

"Alright baby girl you be good for Nana okay- don't stay up too late and not too much candy- I know about Nana's stash. I found it a long- I mean _long_ time ago after all Daddy's _ancient_." Another little giggle.

"No you're not Daddy- you're not _ooooold._ "

"Mm- no I am- I have to do taxes and do boring adult things all day long. I'm an old man." More giggling. He set her down and she looked up at him with those big kitten eyes.

"Are you bringing the painting to Miss Blossom Daddy?" She cocked her head. He nodded.

"I promised her I would didn't I?"

"Do you like her?"

…And adorable four year olds… were always way too blunt for comfort. Way too blunt. Berserk looked up at him still- obviously waiting for an answer. He buzzed his lips.

"I don't know yet… we'll see I guess." That flash in her eyes- it was a wary look mixed with something else… something he couldn't quite identify even with him being her dad… it didn't _look_ … scared. But it didn't look… thrilled either. Cautious. Like she didn't want to… get her hopes up… but at the same time did.

It'd just been Brick and Berserk for so long… Matthew and Bridget… and suddenly… here was a potential… third (?) – The ink had…spoken (?) but what if-.

He knelt to her level and this hug was slightly less jubilant if one had to be blunt. She clung to his neck. There was a lot more at stake than just a stupid icicle and a flame. Way more…

"Have fun Daddy." Her thumb crept to her mouth- he frowned and carefully removed it- she hadn't done that for months now- the one bad habit he couldn't quite seem to get her out of- especially when she was nervous. "Tell Miss Blossom hi for me?"

"I sure will angel- now remember I mean it- no staying up too late. Promise?"

She made a face but nonetheless he got a little nod.

"Okay Daddy- I promise." She buzzed her lips. "Can I stay up for the Brava mama though- it's the season finale!"

"…Brava…Mama?" He blinked. Lucille cleared her throat loudly. Another show Brick likely wasn't supposed to know his daughter was watching… ugh… another note to self: Long talk with mother about what was appropriate for a four year old! "Okay Serky... as long as its not too late." Some battles however… one just had to pick them.

"Okie dokie Daddy!" She beamed. His mother put a hand on her shoulder,

"You should get going Matthew- we'll be fine but you don't want to be late- it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Yeah Daddy- its _ruuuuude_ \- just like when Darien left Katrina waiting because he didn't tell her he was going to a family meeting and she got really upset and what if Miss Blossom thinks you're late because of a family meeting and you're gonna end up-!"

….No more Butter churning. Nope. His mother at least had the decency to look abashed.

"Serky what happens on TV doesn't happen in real life. TV is TV. _Right_ Mother." Again avoiding his fiery gaze.

"Yes Serky… of course- say how about we watch a nice movie tonight- you can pick-."

"I WANNA WATCH THE GOBLIN KING!"

He smirked as his mother's face just seemed to wilt. "Again… honey you've watched that-"

And time for his exit. Heh. Serves her right. He swallowed his snickers, pressed one more kiss on his little angel, grabbed the painting and waved to them both before well…

He undid the tie – loosened it really and threw it over his shoulder- just the casual look… and flowers. Yeah. Flowers! Flowers were good! Just uh… she liked pink and red. So… just find some pink and red flowers- how many could there be?

He swallowed hard.

_Go time._

_**-o-o-o-** _

Turned out the answer to his previous question was well… _a lot._

The lady had been nice though! Walked him through it- and these were plenty pink- he just hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way and think he was trying to butter her up and get himself into-.

…. God damn it mother. Oh he should have known. He should have _known_ \- he hadn't even let him himself… okay so maybe the thought had crossed his mind once… twice… she'd looked beautiful by the light of the fire and fuck he'd been like some kind of teenager again fighting off the stupid male hormones to just lunge and kiss her like he was some eighteen year old heartthrob again- … he'd never been an eighteen year old heartthrob he'd been Elizabeth Morebucks' bitch at eighteen…

… okay so the thought of him and Laura Utonium maybe sharing a bed at some point had crossed Brick's brain – he wasn't proud of it but… he'd be lying if he said if he hadn't but those thoughts had gone _out_ the window anyway when that… moment by the fire had been interrupted and shortly after he'd had to punch a jack ass in the face.

He really wished he'd broken more than the asshole's nose. Again- he had _barely_ been coherent she could have told him the damn devil himself had come flying at him fists raised and the turd would have believed it!

His teeth mashed together again but he came upon that bright yellow sign of the smiling shell and took a deep breath.

_Okay Jojo…you can do this. You can do this._

The security officer in his little box with the mini umbrella sticking over it gave him a once over- obviously taking note of the flowers in one hand- and the canvas sticking below his other hand. Ah yes- the Sea Scallop was one of those all inclusive little beach hideaways – and Laura's room was one of their private bungalows located just under the massive hotel itself. It wasn't the Grand Moray down the road… but it wasn't the Hideaway Inn either. Case in point- extra security.

He could just text her to come meet him but he didn't want to interrupt her err…prepping. If any. For all he knew she could come strolling out in a tank and jeans and he really _would_ be overdressed but-.

"Ahem- can I help you sir?" The man sounded bored and slightly annoyed. He also had so much sun screen on he looked more like some kind of pasty ghost.

"Err…yeah sorry man- uh can you tell me where your main lobby entrance is – my date is staying here so-."

"Your….date?" The eyebrow rose. "Aren't you a little… old to still be _dating_ sir?"

…. Well fuck Brick's life. He grimaced. "I'm taking my soulmate to dinner. She's currently staying at your hotel if you wouldn't mind – is the lobby in there or is it further up the street?" More of a suspicious look. Shit.

"Your… soulmate is here and you're not staying here?" More of a hard look. " Look pal I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I can't just let people in willy nilly- I could lose my job."

"I understand that sir- I just need to know where your lobby is- so I can let her know I'm here. Did you not hear me say I don't want to be a jackass and interrupt her-."

"Yeah okay-. Sure bud- listen why don't you-."

"HEY BRICK!" The voice was loud and high pitched- and the blonde came skipping up. A full grown woman skipping. Brick really was in the twilight zone. Her husband came jogging up behind her and flashed Brick a quick smile and wave.

"Sup' man- here to pick up Laura right?"

"You know this guy Mr. Chiassano?" The pasty faced man said dubiously. "He claims he's-."

"Here to see his soulmate- yeah. People tend to do that." Aaron snapped and Clara glowered,

"Oh Elmer stop being such a grouch!" She scolded and wagged her finger before she turned back to Brick and then gave a slight gasp. "Oh my God! It really is a match made in heaven- honey! Honey come look he even brought flowers! Oohhhhh! So romantic!" She yanked them from Brick's hands and sniffed deeply, " Ooooh- these smell lovely- good we need to air out that room anyway-! OH! Is that the painting!? Can I see?"

Brick was a nice guy- so the look he sent the glaring asshole wasn't _too_ smug when the Chiassano couple waved him in behind them and they walked up the elegant path.

"I would have called but I didn't want to bug her if she was-." He began awkwardly, Clara waved it off.

"Oh no worries Brick- Elmer's just a total grouch- he's got a nasty ego- it's why he was demoted to day shift: He kept barring people from getting back in because he claimed he didn't "recognize" them-. hmmph. Jerk. It's a classic example of overembelishing what small power he has as a security guard to make himself feel more important to satisfy a long repressed but thwarted inner ambition." She recited grandly. Brick blinked

"You're… a psychologist right?" She laughed,

"Yeah- sorry sometimes the job never really leaves you." She shrugged, he grimaced somewhat. Shit what had this psychologist seen in _him_ then he wondered darkly. Aaron- or did he really prefer to be called Boomer seemed to notice at least.

"You are the best at reading people honey." The pride was evident in his voice- and the musical score on his bicep was matched by not only her own but much of her jewelry itself seemed to be "musical"- earrings, a charm bracelet- hell Brick was pretty sure that rock on the woman's figure was definitely surrounded by some kind of note in sapphires.

He gazed at the grounds- the beach area was crowded and he spotted the bungalow in question. His throat got thick again. The grip on the painting tightened. Again the blonde man to his right seemed to notice again.

"Laura's told us a lot about that painting- she said you painted it practically right in front of her." He murmured as Clara seemed to sigh dramatically. She seemed to be… the romantic type he noticed. Brick cleared his throat,

"Yeah… she really liked it I mean I was just going to toss it but-." He trailed. Those huge breathtaking eyes filled his mind. Every shade of pink and violet seemed to swirl in those irises. Depending on the light it was a kaleidoscope… he'd never seen such a thing… he still wasn't a hundred percent happy with this- he hadn't caught nearly the amount of colors he'd wanted to on the canvas but…

He doubted highly _anyone_ could give those eyes… justice to be honest.

"And you finished it because she asked you to- oh my God that is so romantic- oh my God I can't- It's too much- Boomer my heart." Bubbles fanned herself dramatically and grasped her chest, " Ohhh this is like a fairy tale."

_Well I wouldn't go… that far._

"Well when the muse strikes… it uh… strikes." He mumbled and the psychologist just seemed to get more and more excited. Her husband was keeping a relative poker face- an adoring one- but Brick saw the laughter threatening to spill out so he kept diplomatically silent. Sure enough.

"Are you laughing at me?" Those lips pouted.

"No of course not honey."

"You totally are- you said yourself it was cute how Blossy was going on and on about it! Don't deny it!" She tapped her feet.

"I know- I know-." The glowering continued the laughs began escaping. The glowering increased " Okay, okay- I'll stop. I'll stop- uncle-uncle!" He said in between laughs- and mock punches he was receiving from the admittedly petite woman with tiny fists to boot.

"Hmmph! Please excuse my husband Brick- he simply doesn't understand the intricacies of true love like I do-." The arm went over her shoulders.

"That's what I have you for honey." Another huge grin.

"Hmm. Apparently. Well anyway Brick you said you were going to pick Laura up at six right?"

"Uh yeah- dinner reservation is for six thirty so uh…" He cleared his throat and looked back at the bungalow, "Do you know if she's-?"

"Brick?" He tensed and again with the high pitched albeit slightly muffled squealing from the blonde before he turned- okay… he could do this- he could do this he could….Oh holy Jesus. She'd been a knock out before but holy… holy… Okay…Hat's gotta go.

He pulled off the cap and shoved it in his pocket, a small giggle and something got shoved in his hands- oh yeah… flowers… right he'd bought these hadn't he? So… give them to her right? Was that what he was supposed to do- couldn't… really think at the moment. That dress was doing things to his bran… that should only happen to immature hormone riddled teenage boy brains not… grown men's brains.

He felt a slight shove forward this time but the taller blonde's face remained a benign poker face. And… Brick looked like a moron. Yes he did- was he openly gaping or was that only in his head- he really hoped it was just in his head. Luckily however his brain finally remembered he was actually a twenty eight year old man versus a slobbering sixteen year old boy and he managed to recover his manly dignity and present the flowers accordingly.

_Please don't be allergic…_

Her cheeks flushed and those haunting eyes widened but nonetheless she took them gracefully. " You didn't have to- but thank you." He shrugged,

"Seemed… appropriate… Miss Bow- Blossom! Blossom I meant" _FUCK! IDIOT. MORON._ She brought her hand to her mouth and chuckled.

"I suppose it is Monsieur Artiste…" She murmured and then her eyes widened, "You brought it?" She breathed.

"Well I promised I would didn't I?" He shrugged. She grabbed the canvas and her grin grew.

"Yes… you did didn't you?" She murmured. "Not one to forget a promise it seems."

"Not when it's an important one."

Her eyes were shining. Shit he hadn't even come close. The colors he'd chosen were bland and lifeless compared to… the real thing. A breathy sigh issued behind them and they both turned in one of those comical cartoon moments-

"Oh don't mind me- I'm not even here." Bubbles clasped her hands together. Boomer however took his wife's hand and (thankfully) steered her towards the hotel itself.

"Great to see you again Brick- you've got a real talent there- a serious talent. Have fun you two!" he waved and continued to guide (pull) his somewhat protesting wife away.

"Aww! Fine. No fun." She buzzed her lips. " Bye Blossy! Remember _detaiiiiiillls!"_

The flush on her cheeks grew- Brick felt his own cheeks grow.

"Bubbles!" She yelped and the two blondes quickened their pace- laughter in their wake. "Oh my God I am so sorry." She groaned. " I swear I don't-!"

"It's okay." He scratched his head, " I uh… know the feeling. People just _love_ a good… ink story you know." He mumbled the last part and her cheeks flushed more.

"Yes… well… we're not live entertainment." She muttered.

"That coming from an actress." He followed her up the pathway.

"I'm on _vacation_." Her card went out and swished.

"Touche." Brick shrugged.

"But of course." She grinned and threw him a wink.

_Badum. Badum. Badum. +_

Damn it man! Twenty eight- not sixteen! Stop…acting… like… - never mind. Just- play it cool. The room was immaculate- like the events of the other night… hadn't even happened. Amazing what... good maid service could do. Shit. He kept his gaze straight ahead as she set the canvas delicately on the little breakfast table he hadn't noticed before because it had been knocked over- it was a nice table- small and round- intimate it seemed- perfect for sharing a cup of coffee and nibbling on a muffin on a lazy summer morning. The Sea Scallop lived up to its moniker- _a beachside home away from home_ – yep… it sure did.

He absolutely wasn't avoiding looking at the bed in the middle of the room with its golden colored covers representing sand and the medley of light blue and white pillows to represent the surf and he was standing here analyzing hotel bedding. What the fuck was wrong with him…

"Sorry I just wanted to drop this off before we left." Another dazzling smile- the _click_ of her shoes on the polished wood echoed. She paused. "I'm not… overdressed am I?" She turned and the soft pink ankle length sun dress blew listlessly in the sea breeze. His throat got thick again. "I mean I can change…I just wasn't sure-." Her voice trailed and she tucked back a strand of her hair behind her ear- nervously (?). "I…am huh- okay um give me a-."

"N-No no!" He put a hand up, his vocal cords still worked after all, good to know. " No… you look…-."

_Amazing. Gorgeous. Fantastic. Sexy as all fuck. Wait no not that one- that'll get you slapped._

"Nice." He finished lamely. Her face fell. Oh for the love of-! "Great! I mean… I meant… great." He muttered the last part and scratched the back of his head once more. _Smooth Jojo. Smooth._ "You look…." Her eyebrow rose. " _Punks_ isn't a fancy place but its got really _really_ good food and me and the owner go back so-." He finished lamely. "I…suck at this wow." Another head scratch. She laughed, could the floor swallow him now please? Please? Much appreciated? "You look…amazing though?" May as well finish the job.

More laughter- Nervous again (?)- before she grabbed her purse and hung it over shoulder.

"Merci Monsieur. You look rather dashing yourself you know though…." She cradled her chin for a moment, "Non, non." She murmured before his tie was abruptly straightened and then something was plopped on his head. She beamed. "There we go. _Magnifique._ Red is your color no doubt about that." She threw him another of those winks that made his chest do weird things even as he touched the brim of his hat idly. "The hat…it suits you." She murmured. "I like it."

"Thanks." He finally managed to choke out- hey no frog this time! That was progress! He cleared his throat for good measure, " I mean uh- I'm glad. You uh like it it goes with the tie." He finished- he was a lame ass- he was so out of practice it was almost pitiful. But she didn't seem… too put out by it. Again- that dark place in Brick's brain had to ask _why_ she seemed so… used to not…romantic things in the slightest- and she'd just looked so damn _shocked_ by his reaction… she was a damn beautiful woman! Surely she had to have known… that? Did she…not?

… _.I really should have broken more than that dipshit's nose._

He stuck his arm out- "Well dinner's set for seven so shall we?" She blinked but nonetheless slowly took his arm- again.. she seemed… somewhat confused but he felt it tuck in his elbow and she flashed him another smile- smaller and shyer but nonetheless... genuine.

"Lead the way."

**-o-o-o-**

It was unfortunate he found himself thinking- that there wasn't really anyplace… "fancy" around here- well at least a place without a good week or two's reservation at _least_ but beggars couldn't be choosers and he'd almost gone running over here and hugged this gloriously wonderful chef and owner for deigning to hold him a table on a paltry twenty four notice- and this place… with locals and tourists alike…

That was a feat. He knew that. _Punks_ was the best restaurant in town and _everybody_ knew it- but with a paltry _nine_ tables within the building and not including the all too coveted table on the back deck with the most amazing sunset view in the entire town- If not California in Brick's humble opinion but well there were plenty of ritzier beaches out there that probably would be offended at that all too hurtful truth so it was more polite to not say anything at all.

But Brick hadn't even _tried_ to even ask for _that_ table– it was nice enough for that saintly woman ( err…. Okay maybe not _saintly_ but uh- one got the idea) – but the fact that she had promised to save him a table- not once but _twice_

"… _. I just really need a table- I swear I'll do your touch ups free for the rest of your life- just pleeeeeease save me a table- I can't fuck this up!"_

" _Oh calm down you big baby! Just show up on TIME for once in your damn life and the table's yours. Also what's her favorite food?"_

"… _.Uh…."_

"… _. Good God you're hopeless. Okay Brick. Leave it all to me. Just show up and look pretty."_

She was a saint. Her so called nickname was unmerited. Joanna Verde was _not_ a "Brute" of any sort. Not tonight at least. And she really only earned it because she was… strict with her staff sometimes… occasionally he'd have to cover Serky's little ears on particularly bad nights but well… food service was apparently a very stressful job. Yeah.

… _Please don't let tonight be one of those nights…._

Punks was a seaside bungalow right on the beach- and her eyes widened somewhat and she gave him a doe eyed look.

"Here? How on earth- We tried to get a table here last week but they said they'd been booked since opening!"

And it was immature as fuck but he grinned like a loon regardless. Thank you insane head chef with an affinity and weakness for ink. _Thank you._

"I'm personally acquainted with the owner Miss Bow." Her eyes widened more. His grin widened in turn. "She was happy to squeeze us in."

"Oh please- so you inked me a few times- big whoop." They both jumped and the laugh was raspy, as Joanna Verde, the "Brute" according to her poor staff peered down at them from the front deck. "So- this is her eh Bricky Boy?" She grinned and gave another raspy laugh-, took one last long drag of a cigarette and stubbed it out before sauntering down. "Well I'll be give the boy enough of a reason and it is _indeed_ possible for him to be on time- wait-." She peered at her watch. "Well I'll be- never mind, you're actually _early_ \- good lord miracles do happen." She snickered.

Aw… hell. His cheeks burned.

"When a four year old can't find her favorite ribbon it's impossible to get her out of the house…" He mumbled like an idiot. Joanna (maybe she earned that nickname after all) only laughed harder,

"Aw c'mon Bricky Boy- that's just a joke. So you gonna introduce the poor lady or leave her standing there all pretty and awkward?" An eyebrow raise. Laura's own cheeks went slightly pink. Aw hell.

He cleared his throat, "Bloss- Laura- this is Joanna Verde- she owns _Punks_."

"And makes the best damn grub this side of the Pacific." She grinned. "So _you're_ the one our little Bricky here's been all in a tizzy about."

…OH COME ON!

"…Tizzy?" The pretty redhead cocked her head and aw fuck – fuck no…. no. Joanna c'mon after all the mental defense Brick had done in her honor she was gonna pull _this_ shit!?

Those dark green eyes flashed mischievously, oh fuck Brick's life…

"Word on the boardwalk's spread is all- our little Bricky's found a special ink friend finally eh?" She held her hand out. His cheeks burned as he didn't dare look at stunner next to him. She only smiled and gracefully took the hand offered and shook it firmly,

"Yes. Brick and I… are indeed soul mates apparently." Her voice lowered and she gave him another shy look. Brute snickered and shook her head,

"Oh lord – I can feel the sap oozing already- okay before I lose my lunch - follow me."

_Oh why me… why didn't I just make her dinner why did I ever think this was a good idea_.

Laura's grip was rather firm on his arm and her eyes darted around- fuck the place was packed already. Shit- well Brute had said she'd take care of it and she wasn't one to not keep her word but… one…two… three… -err… eight tables were full. Uh…

Well he was likely on stand by so…

"She stopped abruptly and pulled sleeve somewhat, " Is that one of yours?" She said quickly. He blinked- the dragon emerging from the sea and coiling around the island palms like a seahorse's tail– he'd forgotten that one…and for good reason. Ugh. One of his high school pieces- _really Brute?_

"…Yeah kind of I was seventeen…maybe… uh-."

"Sure is little lady- you'll find that a good chunk of the businesses round here got a Brick original." Blossom's eyes only widened more. Aw hell. He cleared his throat.

It was so amateurish it was almost painful. She stared up at it and ughhh- there was his stupid signature – no denying it now. The evil woman smirked. God… damn it.

"Err right- well its kind of old so it's pretty ba-."

"It's stunning." And…. there came the heat in the face again. He was like a blushing little school boy- and look at that maniacal smirk next to them – ugh…Brute. She was a brute alright! See if Brick mentally defends her anymore!

Brick only cleared his throat again, "Thank you…" He mumbled. Ugh he was never going to live this down was he?

The place was completely packed- fuck he hoped it wasn't going to be too long a wait he was starting to get hungry and who knows how she felt and this looked _great_ – having to wait for a reservation on "standby"- God damn it…

Brilliant Jojo… _brilliant-._

The swinging door abruptly opened and the blonde gave him a once over- aw hell- and Joanna rolled her eyes and crooked her finger to the girl. She looked annoyed and another glance in his direction (ugggh)- she was also looking at Laura too- her face twisted somewhat with a huff.

"Get the look off your face Alicia! Be a whiny brat on your own time!" Brute hissed and the blonde pouted more. Blossom frowned somewhat but the no nonsense chef only scoffed.

"Alright you two your table should be ready now- just head on out back- Alicia will be your server and there should be _no_ problems- Now if you'll excuse me- My prestige is needed back in my kitchen."

"Thank you Ms. Verde-."

"Yeah thanks Jo-… wait- out back?"

Of course she didn't listen or turn around and Blossom followed the pouting blonde out the door into the… back… deck. No way… there was no way-!?

The sun was low in the sky- the table was settled right in the middle and set for…two…

… _oh you saintly woman… you saintly amazing woman- you-… aw fuck._

He immediately hurried over and pulled her chair – right- gawk later- gentleman now. He was maybe a little out of practice but it's okay! He wasn't a lost cause yet! Surely this had to get some… brownie points maybe? This table… holy…holy shit.

She murmured her thanks quietly and was it… accidental when she seemed to brush his fingers briefly. Had to be an accident. She was looking straight ahead so she didn't even know she was doing it. Don't overthink Jojo- it'll only make him nervous and bad shit happened when he got nervous.

The waitress continued looking… petulant at best. Fuck. Of all the-! Blossom flinched somewhat from the menu being slammed down in front of them and God damn it man…

"So any drinks to start you two off?" Polite enough but it sounded fake as hell. His eyes narrowed- the glaring at his date could stop _any_ time now. She thankfully didn't seem to notice and he took a quick sip of the water by his plate.

"I'd like a coffee."

"I'll have the iced tea with lemon please."

"Uh huh- right- okay one coffee black and unsweetened iced tea." She jotted down quickly.

"Um well actually-."

"Kay I'll be right back."

And… she was gone. Well… okay one step forward- two steps back. Blossom frowned and took a sip of her own water before she started gathering up a sugar packet or two. Brick rubbed his brow. Fuck… his life.

"She seems um… a bit standoffish." _Sip._

"She's having a temper tantrum." He muttered.

"I…see? Um… is she a friend of yours…?" _Sip._

His nose scrunched, "Define friend. She's Jo's annoying little niece who works here every summer."

""I see." _Sip._ "…Crush?"

"Unfortunately…"

She laughed and his eyebrow rose, "You know I can't say I blame her- you are rather handsome." _Sip._

_SIP_. _GULP_. _Pour more water_.

More laughter. Ugh- lame.

"She's just a kid." He said quickly.

"A girl with a crush is still formidable." She snickered. "My oh my- this drama keeps getting more and more intense. A positively Shakespearean play."

He groaned, "I am so sorry about this." Of all the fucking… days for the brat to be… working… of all the _days!_

Laura Utonium however only smiled, "Non, non Monsier Artise- think nothing of it- this view is too amazing to let something as silly as that ruin this." Her gaze drifted down, "You didn't really have to go to all this trouble I mean… we are-." His wrist tingled and she scratched at her own quietly. "I mean I…. I appreciate it of course I do just…"

"Just…?"

"Ahem." He blinked and so did she, for the love of-! He leaned back with a glare and she even flashed the girl an irritated look but as always was the case- Alicia Kinley wasn't interested in reality. She batted her eyelashes case in point in his direction when she set his coffee down and seemingly as an afterthought almost dropped Laura's drink on the goddamn table! Fucking… this girl was barely twenty one! For the love of-!

"Now have you two decided what you'd like to order? What about you Matthew can I get _you_ anything?" Another batting of eyelashes and twirling of hair and blatant _ignoring_ of his date's existence.

_Yeah- how about your aunt and a new fucking waiter!_

Though that little smile of Blossom's… was intriguing he had to admit. It was small but… somewhat devious. His eyebrow rose but next to one piercing look in his direction from those startling eyes she was only focused on her menu. A perfect picture of serene grace.

…Liz would have been screeching for a manager by now.

Oh well- then again she wouldn't have been caught dead here so…

"I'm ready Brick- what about you?" She murmured and-.

He blinked. Had he just? She was just sitting there stirring in sugar to her bland tea- completely nonchalant.

Even though her lip curled somewhat.

"…yeah. I think I'm good. Laura you first." He said slowly. The girl was just looking from him and then her- over and over again. The redhead flashed a brilliant smile and… there was the foot again. No that was definitely a foot grazing his leg under the table- he wasn't imagining it.

This woman was playing fucking footsies with him under the table.

" I'll have the chicken carbonara with a Caesar salad on the side." Her smile was wide and brilliantly toothy. Another foot. "Matthew?"

"Uh… right- I'll have-." _Foot. Jolt._ " The uh-." _Foot._ "I'll just have the steak." _Foot. Waitress eye twitch_.

" And how would you like that cooked?" Alicia's smile was just as wide even as her pen grip got more savage. Laura just kept on sitting there completely nonchalant.

"Medi-." _Foot._ "Rare. Just rare!"

Mother… of God…

The brat looked like she was sucking on a lemon- a very sour one and didn't even bother saying anything else- just turning on her heel and leaving and well maybe Jo would send a new waiter or waitress but oh… holy…

"Best look elsewhere sweetie." His eyebrow rose as she sipped her tear and then another scalding pink…violet… sunset look shifted in his direction. Her lips curled more. "Sorry Brick, but I've dealt with her type before in my classes- sometimes one must take drastic measures to get the point across to those who refuse to see reality." Another benign smile.

He felt his own mouth curl then before he shook his head, "Remind me _never_ to let my daughter get like that."

She snorted, "Duly noted."

They both laughed then- and well… fuck if footsies had gone and happened then well- time to go for broke. She tensed but didn't pull away when he reached for her hand across the table-

"Now… before Miss pouty comes back…"

"Having spit in my food no doubt." She snickered.

"Her aunt will kill her- she might be pissed but no one fucks with that woman." He shuddered. "Fuck no- that's a death wish."

Now that eyebrow rose again, "Oh… know this from experience?"

… Aw hell. Brick buzzed his lips.

"…Yeah… you could say that…this was kinda my first err job back in the day."

"Really?" She leaned closer.

"Yeah, Pops insisted I get a summer job when we were here over the summer ya know… so yeah Jo the brute took me on as one of her poor servants for three _glorious_ summers." Oh god those awful summer night shifts…oh god bad memories. "The woman's _insane_." He whispered the last part.

"Is she now?" _Closer._

"Oh yeah- god help her line if someone messes up. oh the _horror_. _Closer on his end._

"Were you ever the victim of her wrath then Monsier Artiste?" _Lean Forward._

"Course I was- "get your damn head outta the clouds Jojo! I don't pay you to daydream all day-!"

Her laughter was rather melodic- he had to admit… he really did like hearing it.

"Yet you made her a painting." She murmured and squeezed his hand.

"….Yeah well… just cause she's nuts doesn't mean she isn't still a nice woman…" He looked around the deck. "Case in point." He murmured. Her eyes followed his.

The sun was sinking lower and lower- soft lights were beginning to turn on- casting the entire area into a dreamy atmosphere it seemed. Her eyes- those… unbelievable sunset eyes… centered on their counterpart in front of them. Her eyes shone and he was almost mesmerized for a brief moment- swirls of pink…violet… lilac… how the fuck were eyes like that even _real_? He'd done his damn best but… he hadn't come close to capturing them- hell- _no_ artist could no matter how talented and he wasn't even close to being one of the greats anyway!

"This is… amazing Brick… I don't know if I've honestly ever seen a more beautiful sunset…"

_I have…_

"This is by far the best sunset in California…" He played idly with her fingers. "And you've got the best seat in town."

The squeeze was soft… but deliberate.

"You really didn't have to do to all this… though- I mean we _are_ -."

"Yeah but hey…" He shrugged. "I want my soul mate to like me you know?"

Her cheeks flushed. It was awfully cute. He couldn't help but smile.

… He wouldn't mind seeing that smile a lot to be honest… maybe even… wait… no… bad Brick… _bad_ –

Bad!

She had retreated to the last remaining piece of paper on the table. A wine list. He grabbed his own copy.

Silence… great. Wonderful. Fucking hell.

"Are you a wine drinker Monsieur Artiste?" Hm?

Liz had had wine with every meal- but someone had had to stay sober – and god knows her "dinner" wine had turned into dessert wine, and then well yeah that was ancient history. _Spicer's_ problem now even. Good luck dipshit.

But anyway…

"Not as much as my Mom is." Honesty was sometimes best….

She frowned.

_Or… not._

"Yes, my father appreciates a glass or two sometimes but I can't say I'm the biggest fan of it but…" She trailed.

"But…?"

Thankfully their food came then- Alicia didn't even look at them – just put their plates down with an imperious sniff.

"Anything else?" She said snottily.

_How about a kick in the rear…_

"Do you have a recommendation for a wine?" Laura asked politely.

"Um- the list is right there." Alicia scoffed.

"Yes, I know but this is a special evening for my soul mate and I and we'd like to make it special." This woman was a saint – she didn't even seem fazed by the _sneer_ in her direction.

"Aw what- _engaged?_ " Another nasty look. This was ridiculous.

"You know Alicia, your aunt isn't going to be too happy hearing how you're talking to the lady here!" He snapped. "I'd watch it- now we'd like a-!" He darted a peek at the paper. That would do. "A Chardonary sauvignon- two glasses- leave the bottle and leave the attitude. Got it!"

Well at least his poor date wasn't being glared at to death anymore- oh no that was Brick's privilege now. But then the spoiled little _brat_ sniffed again and flounced off with a scrunched nose like some snot nosed teenager versus a fucking twenty something year old!

Fuck. Whoever the fuck was going to get stuck with _that_ \- good _luck_! No really.

"Brat." They both muttered. He blinked and she did too.

"What is this high school?" Brick cleared his throat.

"Apparently." She bit her lip and clutched her napkin.

He pressed his lips together. She kept clutching that napkin and her lips were pressed just as tightly together.

_Titter._

_Snort._

_Giggle._

_Snicker._

Their eyes met.

_Laughter._

**-o-o-o-**

"You know you're a better person than me- I wouldn't have left the girl a cent."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh leave her alone- the poor girl was heartbroken is all."

"Yeah well you can't tell me she didn't spill that wine on purpose." He folded his arms, "C'mon now."

Her smile was still mischievous- "Yes but regardless who did her eye candy leave the place with anyway hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow but the woman just continued strolling along – almost like she was floating- well for all he and his date having ended up _wearing_ their initial drink of choice one look from Brute who he'd finally called over and that little brat had gone scurrying off and they'd managed to enjoy their meal in relative peace after that. She'd…looked like she'd been having fun?

Or then again… she _was_ an actress by profession wasn't she…

"Still though- pass me the bill for dry cleaning or whatever." He mumbled and pulled at his tie listlessly. Her smile was small.

"Its not necessary- it'll come out in a wash or two- besides." More "floating" it seems and she spun neatly, "You know- stained or not I think the red goes with the pink quite nicely- almost like a – how do they say…"

"Stain on a skirt?" He folded his arms. She pouted.

"Such little imagination Monsieur Artiste? – how very disappointing."

"Mademoiselle- I assure you- I have _quite_ an imagination- as my school teachers would have despaired- but that is a _stain_ and seeing as it's my fault you got it in the first place…"

"Technically- it was a butt hurt little twit- how very sad for her." She shrugged, "But fire and ice have melded and so not to be crude but-." Another little smile and her eyes were bright. "No more "icy" eye candy for her – Cest La Vie- how very sad. The ice man is mine according to society- ho hum."

His eyebrow rose. "Someone enjoy the little wine that was left this evening Mademoiselle?" He snickered but froze when those soft fingers brushed his cheek.

" _Maaaybe_ \- I guess I'm nervous so I had a bit more than I would have- and I shouldn't have said that! I suppose I should mention I'm one of those… um blabber mouth buzzed people. By the way I really do like the hat you should wear it more often." And the bill of his cap went down over his face. "Just not over your nice face- really how many times did you hide behind that at dinner?"

Well… in his defense he'd been nervous too. He was also an idiot when he was buzzed – guess they would be dumb buzz buddies then. She was still here- he hadn't scared her off to lament her rotten luck yet- guess that was a good sign?

"ooh! Is that an arcade!? Oh I haven't been to one of those in years! I know you probably can't stay out too long but I used to love the midway and Dexter was a jerk and told me I was too old for-." She took a deep breath and raised a finger, " _Laura- you are far too old for such childish nonsense- such areas are for children- and I am not interested in dating a child_ _even though my soul mate is shorter than the average seventh grader- Voila!_ " He blinked and then slowly clapped. The returning grin was nothing short of dazzling as she swept in a grand bow from her masterful impression of such a douchebag. "Ah thank you- thank you."

"You had him pitch perfect." Brick snickered. "I barely know the douche and yeah- you got that perfect."

"He was a pretentious blow hard." She buzzed her lips. "He always tried to sound smarter no matter who he was talking to-… including me." She hesitated. "He never did like when I called him out on it….I do hope this Olga girl realizes he needs to be kept away from alcohol. Maybe she'll ask him to stop- she has the right to after all." She trailed. "…Brick… do you…?" She trailed more.

…Oh.

_I….REALLY should have broken more than that piece of shit's nose._

And now she was sad… her pretty face had shadowed and her eyes seemed to dim. Grow dull for a moment as she wrung her hands.

He shook his head,

"No." He said firmly. Her gaze was still on the ground. "Not since my little girl came along. Tonight was probably the most booze I've had in years." He murmured and reached his hand out- she tensed when it touched her shoulder but… relaxed just as quickly. An instinct?

… He didn't like that instinct. Or what it implied.

..Where it had likely come from.

He brushed a copper strand behind her ear gently, "But even back then I only ever got buzzed Blossom. Like right now. Never…" He hesitated. "I remember everything I do when I'm like this. I don't… black out or… conveniently not remember anything."

She was silent. Shit…that was dumb. That was _really_ dumb- past didn't matter anymore did it! No it did not! The ink was here- melded and shit so… everything before… didn't matter? That was the mentality wasn't it? Ink melding… and everything…

She just kept wringing her hands. Avoiding his direct gaze and…

… Maybe in some cases… but not this one… the past did matter in some aspects.

"So question… She finally looked up. He dug in his wallet and her eyes got bigger and bigger. "How good are you at skee ball"

**-o-o-o-**

The arcade was abuzz with noise and lights and she just looked around like a kid in a candy shop. Clutching his arm and grinning like mad. He couldn't help but return it.

It reminded him almost… of the first time he had discovered the place. He'd been around Serky's age, perched up on Pop's shoulders while mother strode on the other side. Exclaiming over the dings, and rings, and flashing lights.

Elizabeth had hated this place. Called it… common. Too common for _her_ daughter but… Brick had too many fond memories to just… let it go like the witch had wanted him too.

And now…

"Ohh lookie here! Who's this fine young lady Brick- looks a little taller than usual!" Brick stiffened. The brunette behind the prize counter smirked, flashed a cheeky smile and gave a little wave. Brick – after assessing the area and finding no one under thirteen in the vicinity- only flipped the jack ass off.

"Aw shut up Mitch- ignore him Blossom he's just an idiot."

The gangly buck toothed idiot only "gaped"- "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle- so _this_ is the mysterious soul mate everyone's been talkin' about! Well-Well."

….oh for the love of-. Her cheeks were crimson.

"Everyone?" She squeaked. "Who's… everyone?"

"Tch- _everyone_ knows sweetie- we've all been waiting for our lil' Bricky to meld some ink and well- lookie here- it's finally happened!"

"Who's we…?"

Oh hell. Who the hell had his mother been talking to?! Fuuuuuck!

"Okay! Enough of that!" He slammed his wallet on the counter. "Back to business Michelson. You know what I'm here for."

The jack ass smirked and leaned back. "Oh- so confident this time- she your good luck charm? Your own _lady luck_?" Another snicker. He leered down at the brunette.

"That bear is _mine_ Michelson."

His eyebrow rose. "Only if you can cough up the two thousand tickets buddy."

The bright pink bear hanging from the ceiling in all its pink and gold glittered speckled glory mocked him from above. His little Hell Angel had had her big doe eyed gaze on it for two summers now- and now it was in his sights. Blossom followed his gaze.

"How much do you have?" She murmured.

"Eleven hundred…. And fifty five." He drawled. Mitch snorted.

"He's been trying for two whole summers- and yet so close… yet so far." The prize keeper shrugged "dramatically" before turning to Blossom. "Sad ain't it sweetie?"

She was silent.

"I take it Bridget has her eye on that bear then?" She said simply.

"You have no idea…" Brick muttered.

But then… that look was rather devious.

"Then we should bring it home for her then."

"HA! Yeah right- okay sweetie- here's the thing- that teddy bear up there- is one of our "deluxe" prizes- you'd need to win almost nine hundred tickets."

"Is that all?" She folded her arms. "Pish- here I was thinking it was going to be a challenge." She cracked her knuckles and dug in her purse- he raised an eyebrow and the prize attendant looked equally…confused.

"Uh Laura… what are you doing?"

The jingle of the change machine springing to life was almost deafening as quarters came shooting out of it. She scooped them all up.

"You asked me how good I was at skee Ball Monsieur." She flipped her hair somewhat, "Allow me to show you the answer to that question."

Mitch snorted. "Confident little lady ain't she?" He raised an eyebrow as Laura had just gone strolling over to one of the many skee ball lanes- "Seriously though man… congrats. How's uh Serky taking it?"

_RING. RING._ – _100._

Brick stiffened. "She seems to like her. They get along.

_RING. RING. -100 (DOUBLE)_

"Well that's good right buddy?"

_RING. RING. – 100 (TRIPLE)_

"….Yeah… it is. Serky _really_ seems to like her. She uh… let her help design her uh…you know…"

_RING. RING – 100 ( TRIPLE)_

"No shit- yeah Ima mentioned that – guess she ran into your mum at the salon or whatever this morning- so you know Ima…"

_RING. RING – 100 ( TRIPLE )_

"….Basically everyone on this entire boardwalk now knows I'm on a date tonight don't they…?."

_RING. RING- 100 (TRIPLE) – PERFECT SCORE!_

"Yeah basically and- what the hell!? DID SHE JUST-!?"

Mitch had gone white and Blossom just came sauntering on over with a _pile_ of tickets- she set them daintily on the counter.

"And how many tickets is this my good sir?" Her smile was benign and so…so… _innocent._

Mitch just kept on _croaking_. "Uh…Uh…I… uh… _a hundred and fifty?"_ He squeaked the last part- Blossom's expression never changed.

"Oh la la- hmm that's about ten percent of our goal right there then isn't it Brick?"

"….. Yes. Yes it is."

"Shall we then _?"_

"… Oh fuck yes."

Another croak.

"…. I don't suppose I could interest you two in a lovely finger trap instead?" He held it up pitifully.

**-o-o-o-**

"eight hundred eighty seven, eight hundred eighty-eight-." Blossom murmured

"That shit ain't natural. None of you are natural. You cheated somehow- no one gets _eight_ perfect games in a row!" Mitch moaned and held his head. Brick grinned and set his own pile next to her.

"eight hundred and ninety. Eight hundred and ninety one."

"Where the hell are you even going to _put_ that man!?" Mitch threw his hands in the air- " It's bigger than _her!"_

"She'll make room- now shush, my soul mate is counting her winnings." He snickered.

"You did this shit on purpose. You purposely found a soul mate who can skee ball me out of house and home!"

"Eight hundred and ninety two, eight hundred and ninety three."

"What am I gonna tell Pablo!? Sorry honey but seeing as Jojo and Soul mate just played me out of business no trip to Cabo this Christmas!" He moaned. "You can have the bear! You can have it just stop… _counting._ " He blubbered. "Uncle! Uncle!"

He snickered more, oh this was beautiful. This was sweet… _sweet_ revenge right here. After two whole summers of jeers and mocking – victory was at last _his!_

…Well okay technically her's… but…

Their eyes met briefly and she grinned.

"Well Mr. Michelson I just hit two thousand." She said grandly. " The bear please."

"You evil… demon." He muttered in Brick's general direction but he grabbed the hook and finally _dropped_ the damn massive bear on Brick's _face_.

"here! Take the damn thing! Evil skee ball demon and demoness! That shit ain't natural!"

"I was always the winner during any birthday parties I was invited too."

"Surprised you weren't _banned_." Again with the muttering. Oh this was beautiful. Brick folded his arms.

"Aw but Soul Mate- we got plenty of tickets left – we can't just let em' go to waste."

And… that was his face again.

"Here's a damn finger trap. Now take your skee ball succubus and _go_." He said darkly.

She plucked it from his hand, " A pleasure Mr. Michelson. Brick- shall we?"

And that was his hand. His cheeks warmed somewhat like a dumb ass kid again. And well… hell. He kind of was at this point wasn't he?

A dumb… kid he meant.

He followed her dumbly- the huge bear tucked under his other arm- almost dragging on the ground- this thing was even bigger up close… shit where _were_ they going to tuck this thing!? Err… it could live in the living room… he guessed? For now?

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time- I felt like I was a kid again!" She gushed.

And she was still holding his hand.

"Thank you for… indulging me." He cocked his head. "I mean it… I haven't had that much fun…" She trailed.

"I'm glad." He murmured finally. "And hey you certainly made my daughter's… month if not year just now." Laughter. Small but genuine. His grin widened. "Thank you."

She paused in mid step and turned slowly, "I… You're welcome… I guess but why are you thanking _me_? I should be the one thanking you… this has been…"

"Best date I've been on for a long time… If ever." He finished- her eyes widened more and she averted her gaze for a moment- a breeze picked up- clean and brisk with sea salt and the surf surrounding them. She tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear.

They stared at each other. The laughter, nervous and clipped finally faded leaving two young adults… simply staring at one another. His wrist tingled. She scratched at her own and… again had she learned nothing… scratching those… bites would do nothing but… irritate them.

She sucked in a breath when he stopped her in mid scratch.

"You shouldn't do that." Why did Matthew's voice… sound so… graveled? "The sand flies I mean…"

"… Yes… sand flies." She repeated quietly. "Nasty… things aren't they?"

_Badum….badum…_

"Yeah… nasty as…hell…" Her grip tightened. Another listless sea breeze. Another strand of fiery hair blew listlessly out of place and this time Brick was the one who took that silken strand and tucked it neatly back in place.

Her hand went over his- keeping it there. Like a fool he felt his breathing still.

She was….beautiful. Beautiful… kind… and everything… everything he had ever… could have ever wanted in a woman… and more. It'd been… barely a week- a week since this beautiful woman had stumbled…heartbroken into his shop and demanded freedom from this… archaic system that…

He hesitated. The look she was giving him… and Brick still hesitated.

It was… a foregone conclusion at this point. It was delaying the inevitable right now wasn't it…? Those eyes… haunting him now for days… were fixed on him… but he saw the tremble in her lips. Minute- barely there but…

Brick saw them all the same.

He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing." Another murmur. He traced her cheek with his thumb.

"Then why didn't you…?" Her grip increased. "The ink…"

"Doesn't matter." God damn it why was his voice so fucking low and graveled. He sounded like a damn frog! Her lips trembled again and his chest clenched.

"…I… I see." Her face fell. "You…you don't-?"

"On the contrary… I do." He didn't blame her for looking so confused. "I…very much do."

"Then… why Brick… I'm confused…" Now _her_ voice sounded husky. He tightened his grip.

"The ink… is what you were trying to escape Blossom… and I'm… I'm _not_ going to…" He took a deep breath. "I'm not letting the ink... run… the show here." She still looked confused and he took another long deep breath. "Do you love me Laura?"

She was taken aback. He almost laughed but… not the right time. Her cheeks were red and she averted her gaze.

"I…"

"You told me last night… the one thing you wanted but kept being told no… was to fall in love… well… I ask again Miss Bow." Her lips continued to tremble. "Do you love me?"

She was silent and a tear fell down her cheek and she turned her face into his hand- clutching his fingers- he shivered when her lips touched the melting ice. Sharp, intense – almost like a bite.

"I… I _want_ to love you… as… as I should- it's only natural and expected and the right thing to-!"

"But you don't?" He murmured. "Do you?"

Her eyes were swimming. "I… I…" She tensed "…No." That small voice put a lurch in his gut. She sounded… devastated and she clutched his hand tighter. "I'm so… sorry." She whispered. "I-…" She suddenly sucked in a sharp breath.

Her skin was… as soft as he'd thought it'd be, her eyes had gone wider and wider but he just pressed another kiss on her naked wrist. "Good."

"G-Good?" She repeated quietly, gasping… her fingers curled – bare skin only- no fire. No ice.

He nodded, "You don't love me." He murmured again.

"But… But I _want_ to-!" Another gasped protest.

"And maybe someday… you will. But the ink… won't be what decides that… will it Miss Bow?" Her eyes widened.

"B-Brick?" More trembling. He brushed those tears back without a word and cupped her chin- those eyes latched onto him- wide- luminous- breathtaking.

"The ink isn't running the show here Blossom… Laura… Miss Bow…" Another little tear.

"It's… It's not?"

His lip curled slowly upwards.

" No… _you_ are."

Silence. She just stared at him- eyes wide, and her jaw slowly dropping.

"You don't love me right now… I'm still basically a stranger- we're both more or less strangers- but…" Blossom's eyes had only gotten bigger.

"But?" Breathless. He smiled then.

"I hope someday… you and me… we could be more than that… but… that's up to you."

"…Me?" Another little voice. His smile grew and he nodded. "Even when the ink-…"

"The ink… doesn't run my life Blossom… and it doesn't run yours… when and if… you and I ever…" he trailed. Her eyes were huge- like saucers even. "I want it… to be _you…_ not the ink… I don't _care_ about the damn ink I care about-!" He trailed.

"…Yes?" She whispered. Their brows touched. His heart was pounding, the skin of his hands felt clammy- but she didn't flinch away- if anything… they had grown closer.

She had wandered into his shop… she had come into his life and brought a warm fire to the ice that had been there for so long.

He had only just met her… though it felt now like he'd known her… forever.

"… I care about… _you_ Laura." He finally murmured. Silence. Had… he said too much? Why wasn't she speaking!? Say something! Anything- oh fuck his life stupid wine! Stupid-!

"I don't have a mug…" He blinked. Her gaze was low.

"What?" Brilliant Jojo…brilliant. She cleared her throat.

"I…don't have any of my… mugs…so I've…been using the hotel… mug. I… would have to borrow one of…yours."

"Blossom?"

"For… tea I mean." She wrung her hands. "I… promised… little Bridget didn't I?"

Now his eyes widened. Was she… was she?

Her gaze was still on the ground but a small smile had begun to grow on her face. "And… I can't be seen breaking such important promises like that now can I Monsieur Artiste?" She smiled then and his chest… he could feel it flipping… turning…and his own mouth curled right with her's.

"No… we can't have that… Miss Bow… Serky… Serky wouldn't be pleased no." She laughed somewhat.

"She misses nothing."

"Oh you have no idea."

More laughter…on both their ends this time. And strangely…it didn't seem that awkward this time…

"But you know…" She said quietly as their fingers laced- licks of flame spiraled around and around melting those icicles- before her bare hand cupped his cheek. " I think… I'd like to someday…" His brow rose and he almost laughed- the band of pink on her cheeks was vivid right then- almost a match to those eyes of hers in fact. " I um… I mean I'd like to see more of her… understand her better- err um I mean get to know her!" She paused and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I tend to ramble when I'm buzzed…I really want to have breakfast with you and your daughter tomorrow- I owe her a tea time after all… and I…would very much like to kiss you right now and-."

He closed the distance instantly- the heat in his veins near exploded then- like crackles and fireworks going off all at once in every nerve of his body.

It was a chaste kiss. It was a brief kiss. Lips against lips. Simple. Innocent. Kind of sloppy in some ways because he was out of practice and it was embarrassingly apparent…but…

Something told Brick…. That he was going to have as much time as he needed… to finally get it right.

**-o-o-o-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-o-o-o-**

Things had changed a lot in Bridget Jojo's life. She sat on the couch between her Daddy and Miss Blossom- they didn't really _like_ "As The Butter Churns" - well Daddy said he didn't but Bridget was pretty sure Miss Blossom did. It was kind of funny.

"I don't get why the guy doesn't just sell this bakery- it seems too much trouble to be worth." He shook his head.

"It's a family business." Miss Blossom shrugged.

"Like ten seasons ago." He kept going.

"Oh I'm sure they'll get it back from the DeOrange clan this season." Bridget giggled.

"What?"

"De- _Oregano_ Miss Blossom- not De- _Orange_." She laughed again. Miss Blossom went pink. Daddy laughed but she poked him in the side kind of hard. He grunted.

The show ended and Daddy got up.

"Alright ladies- I have that commission for Jo' she wants finished and God help me if I'm late with _that_." Daddy pretended to shiver and she giggled. Miss Blossom rolled her eyes but bent her head back anyway to accept the kiss Daddy gave her. "don't wait up for me Blossom this is going to be a long one."

"I'll come collect you from your lair Monsieur Artiste." She said.

"I have a commission Miss Bow."

"You have a soul mate and a six am wake up call."

He was silent. "...Touche. Come get me at eleven thirty."

"Ten."

More being quiet.

"...Ten." He ruffled Berserk's hair. "Bed time baby girl. You got a busy day tomorrow."

"Brick." Miss Blossom put a hand on Daddy's arm. "You _do_ have that commission. How about I put Serky to bed tonight?"

He looked confused but ooooh! Miss Blossom was the bestest at reading stories- she gave everybody a different kind of voice and she could even make a big deep one like Daddy could do- it was kind of funny hearing Miss Blossom talk like that!

He still looked kind of confused but he nodded.

"Alright but lights out at eight thirty at the latest kiddo- its a school night. I mean it-." He smiled kind of. "I hear you two giggling- no planning any master plans to drive the one male in the house crazy."

"Why Brick we would never." Miss Blossom flipped her hair over her shoulder, " Monsieur I am _insulted_."

But Daddy held her chin and turned it back to face him. "And you Mademoiselle are _up to something_ \- I know it."

Her face went pink again. And Daddy smiled more before he kissed Miss Blossom again. It was kind of cute but kind of icky when they did that. Nana said Berserk would get it when she was older but... it still looked kind of icky.

"Go to your artist lair." She said as she pushed him away.

"Yes Ma'am. Serky you know the deal."

She jumped from the couch.

"Yes Sir! Brush my teeth time!"

"And don't use that bubble gum stuff! It made your teeth pink!"

"Brick- its just a little gimic for the kids."

"It made her teeth pink Blossom."

"For maybe two minutes its not permanent."

"Something in that makes a kid's teeth pink- I don't trust it."

"Its non toxic."

"Pink."

They were holding each other and looking at each other like they did at Christmas again. Blehh- Grown ups were weird. She scampered over to the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush and _Bubble Wash_ \- hee hee- scrub scruba scrub scub- oooh it was more magenta this time! Pretty! She hummed along.

"Ahem." Uh oh. Miss Blossom raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the door. "Bubble Wash again Serky?"

"...it makes my teeth pink." She mumbled. " And extra squeaky clean when it goes away- see!" She smiled big. Her Daddy's soul mate laughed.

"That it does. And you know..." She bent over. "I hear they're making a sour apple flavor that turns your teeth _green_." She whispered. Bridget gasped.

"Daddy would freak out!"

"I _know_." She snickered and Bridget giggled. Miss Blossom was fun like that. She sipped her water.

"Will you read me a story Miss Blossom?" She called over her shoulder when she was getting her PJs on.

"Of course sweetie."

"Yay!"

Bridget's room was kind of messy- there really wasn't a lot of room for her friends and her toys. Daddy was looking at getting a new house soon though! But she skipped along and looked at her friends before deciding small Teddy was going to sleep in the big bed with her tonight.

Miss Blossom was behind her and bent over to pick up a few of Berserk's stuffed friends from the floor. "Serky." She started.

"I know- I know- I'll clean my room tomorrow I promise!"

She sighed, "Well that's a good thing but-."

"So fairytale tonight? Can we read the one with the pretty hair!"

"...Well yes sweetheart but... I was hoping... I could talk to you about something... important first."

She blinked. " Like what?" She cocked her head to the side before she scooted under the covers and Miss Blossom sat on the edge of the bed- tucking the covers around Bridget like her daddy did- like she was a burrito and she stuck Teddy in the middle- Berserk clutched her little bear- Her big bear Daddy and Miss Blossom had won for her at the boardwalk was too big to fit in her bed with her and so he lived in the corner.

"Bridget… your daddy and I… have been together for a long time haven't we…"

She was confused. "Well of course! You're my daddy's soulmate!" Her head cocked to the right. "Right?"

She nodded, "Yes… we are." She murmured and she still looked kind of nervous when she smoothed back Bridget's hair. "And… that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Well this was weird. She looked really nervous now- she kept wringing her hands and looking behind them and it was kind of funny but… now Bridget was feeling kind of nervous too. Bridget sat up still clutching Teddy.

"Miss Blossom…?"

She didn't say anything for a second- she just started braiding Berserk's hair. "A long time ago… your daddy…did something for me… so amazing… that…" She paused. "Well…perhaps its not amazing to some people… but it is to me…" Berserk blinked but then giggled.

"He gave you a pretty flower bow on your shoulder!" She beamed and Miss Blossom blushed a little but then laughed kind of.

"Yes… yes he did." She whispered. "Which is why… tonight…" Her nose was as pink as Daddy's had been when it had gotten painted... Daddy was right- Miss Blossom did that a lot and it was kinda funny. It really _did_ match her eyes and stuff like he'd say before she'd get all pinker. It was really funny.

She kept on playing with Berserk's braid.

"Are you okay Miss Blossom?" She cocked her head and the older lady only took a really deep breath. Like she was about to go jumping in the water or something.

"Serky…. Bridget… I mean." Another big breath. "You're a young lady… growing up. You just lost a tooth huh?"

She grinned and stuck her tongue through the hole. "Uh huh! Daddy said to put it under my pillow and the tooth fairy would come and I did and she totally did! I got to buy my own candy!"

Daddy hadn't been… very happy about Berserk buying candy with her tooth money but Nana had said it was _her_ money so Candy! And Miss Blossom was laughing again and she finished up Bridget's braid and gave it a nice pat. Bridget grinned- ever since Miss Blossom had been around her hair had always looked so pretty- better than Daddy's for sure. Don't tell anyone she said that.

But now… her friend was looking at her weird. And she took another really big breath.

"Serky…Would you….be okay if your daddy and I…?" She turned to face Bridget right in the eyes. "I want to… marry your father Serky."

Her jaw dropped and Miss Blossom didn't say anything- she just kept on looking at her. Miss Blossom had this thing with her- she'd look right at Bridget but not in the way her teacher would- like Bridget was kind of well… dumb and stuff like she wouldn't listen. No…

Miss Blossom… listened to Berserk.

She did Berserk's hair every morning. She helped Berserk with her homework and played with her- in the summer they'd walk all around the boardwalk and help Daddy out in his shop. She was even teaching Berserk how to "act"- she said she was a "natural" whatever that meant- Daddy had even said that next year if she wanted Bridget could go to an acting class or something at his job at the community center! And Miss Blossom could maybe teach it?

And…

Miss Blossom's mommy and daddy were really nice people. Mr. John and Miss Sarah had given her a big hug as big as Daddy's when they'd gone to their big house for Christmas the first time. And a whole bunch of presents had been under the tree and they'd all been for HER! It was crazy!

Miss Sarah had helped Bridget make gingerbread cookies and Mr. John had talked to Daddy for hours- they'd all laughed and Miss Blossom had been laughing really loud and so had daddy and Bridget had even seen Daddy take Miss Blossom outside and kiss her for a really long time- and she and Miss Butercup, and Miss Bubbles and Miss Robin as well as Mr. Mikey, Mr. Butch and Mr. Boomer had been watching behind the same doorway. It'd been really funny! They'd all laughed a lot- especially when Daddy and Miss Blossom had turned and seen them and gotten really red.

Daddy got red a lot when Miss Blossom was around. When she'd moved in last year with them- just kind of after that summer and everything like they always did she'd just kind of stayed in the house longer and longer and Daddy had been worried about the late night bus ride she'd take to get to their house from hers' and he'd asked one night at dinner if Bridget wouldn't mind Miss Blossom staying with them all the time and of course she had said yes!

Coffee and Tea time every morning! Miss Blossom did her hair pretty for school now too! And Daddy was awesome but Daddy couldn't really do hair so Miss Blossom being around was great! She'd done her hair every morning and a lot of time they matched too! When she put a bun in her hair and Berserk had wanted one too she'd just pulled out a pretty ribbon and tied her hair in just the same way and everyone had really liked it at school!

School was fun! She was learning all kinds of stuff and she got a bunch of new friends and Daddy would pick her up every afternoon and lately Miss Blossom had been with him too!

But the best part was… Berserk didn't see her daddy sad anymore. He'd bring his sketchbook in the living room sometimes and just draw and draw and draw- and Miss Blossom would just sit next to him on the couch and watch him the whole time and so would Bridget and it was so cool! Nana had missed Daddy drawing and painting and stuff… and now Daddy did it every day.

He was even teaching Miss Blossom like he taught the kids at the center- during the summer and stuff he was a tattoo guy but most of the time Daddy taught kids and classes and stuff at a big building in Citysville where a lot of kids hung out after school and grownups too!

Miss Blossom said she was "unteachable" – Daddy just laughed at her and she painted his nose pink. It was funny.

Her daddy… loved Miss Blossom… a lot.

"Did he… ask you? Like…Johnny just asked Martha on the Bravo Mama?"

Miss Blossom looked kinda confused but then cleared her throat. "Well… no. Not… exactly. I um…I was… well if I know you're okay with it sweetie… I…" She cleared her throat. "I wanted to…ask him…tonight."

She kept on clutching Teddy. "You… love my Daddy?" She whispered. Miss Blossom stopped playing with her hair but then put an arm around her shoulders- Bridget scooted next to her.

"I love your daddy…. With all my heart Serky."

She clutched Teddy tighter. "…Daddy loves you too." She said quietly.

He did. She knew her daddy did. Nana had told her about ink- Daddy didn't know that but… Nana had explained a lot about ink when it was on TV and stuff.

Which was why Miss Blossom and Daddy being together for this long but not getting married was… weird to a lot of people. She'd only come to stay with them in their house for a little while now- since last Halloween- she'd done Bridget's witch make up and she'd won first place in the costume contest! Amanda had been so mad…

Called Bridget a mean name and her own mommy had said something mean too about…well…

Amanda's Daddy and Bridget's Daddy had yelled at each other Miss Blossom hadn't let Bridget think it was her fault though- she said some people were just mean like that.

She didn't know what…a med- liar was but… Daddy didn't like it and Miss Blossom had yelled really loud at Amanda's mommy too before they'd all left.

Miss Blossom had gotten them all Chinese food that night. Daddy had been quiet and hadn't even said anything to Berserk when she'd used all the duck sauce.

She'd heard them all talking when she was supposed to be in bed though. Nana had stayed late- they'd talked and talked- mostly using big words she didn't understand- but Bridget was at a new school now. Daddy had told her this one was better and it had a lot of cool art classes and stuff- Miss Blossom's daddy was principal there too and he was super nice!

Everyone… in Miss Blossom's family was… super nice.

Miss Blossom smoothed down more of Berserk's hair. "Serky… you can tell me. This is a big deal I know- so I want to know what you're thinking sweetheart."

And she was… too.

"Daddy's your…soul…mate right? You got the same pretty ink?"

She smiled kind of and extended her wrist out- the fire and pretty icicles was all around her hand and wrist. Bridget's was boring. She hated hers. Two lame-o drips on her ankle. She thought they were kind of ugly but Daddy and Miss Blossom's were really cool! And then… she would wear shirts in the summer that showed off her ribbon flower ALL the time. Sometimes it was hard which one Miss Blossom liked more. Her Soul…ink (?) or her other ink.

Daddy had added a bunch to his own anyway- Miss Blossom had gone **really** pink that day. But the petals were really pretty and she'd kissed his face a lot when Daddy had asked Bridget to go get him a special kind of paintbrush in his studio and she'd come back to seeing them hugging a whole lot and stuff.

They were really happy. And Bridget was really happy and she liked having Miss Blossom around- tea time was a lot more fun when someone was drinking _real_ tea versus icky coffee- blech!

But Miss Blossom liked tea. Miss Blossom had a pretty cup she'd bought just for Daddy's house. It'd always been in the cupboard next to Daddy's.

It was fun with her around. And Bridget liked her hair being pretty every morning and learning about acting and the theater and stuff- Miss Blossom had even performed in a play at the community center! She'd been really good and Daddy had given her a big bunch of roses and other flowers Bridget had helped pick out!

She colored with Bridget. She listened to her. She played games. She had the best tea parties. She would sit with Bridget while they watched Daddy paint or draw…

And now… she wanted to _marry_ … Bridget's…daddy.

But… all the kids at school… their daddies were all married… and they had…

"Bridget… Serky, I won't say anything this can be between us… I won't…do it until you're comfortable with it sweetie."

"….If you marry my Daddy… you'd be… here all the time then?"

She blinked, "…Well yes sweetheart I already live here now-."

"And you'd do my hair, and we'd still have tea parties and color and I could still go to acting class with you and-…and everything would be the same just… you and daddy would just be…"

Both Miss Blossom's hands were on her shoulders, "All that and more. Nothing would change Bridget- nothing. Except my name. I wouldn't be Laura Utonium anymore I'd Laura…Jojo."

Her eyes widened and she clutched Teddy harder. She'd have…. Berserk's last name! All the kids at school… their… they all had….

"… You… and daddy….get married. You're a Jojo like me… and you do my hair… and you play with me, you eat dinner with me, you watch TV with me and Daddy…"

"Serky?"

"You're a girl. And you live with me. And you marry my Daddy and everyone at school has pretty ladies who live with their daddies and have their last names and they're their…their…"

Berserk was crying. She didn't know why. And now Miss Blossom was too. And Miss Blossom was like Daddy when it came to hugs only hers weren't as hard. Her's were softer but they were just as tight and she smelled pretty- she wore this pretty perfume she let Bridget wear sometimes- spritzed it on her wrist and showed her how to "dab it _juuuuuust_ so." Whenever they all went out somewhere special.

Just like… the other girls at school said they…with their…

She clutched her tighter. She even made sure she wasn't squishing Teddy's head. C-Cause Miss Blossom… Miss Blossom knew how special Teddy was to her! She'd met all of Berserk's friends and had tea parties with all of them and…

The other girls… said their… with all _their_ friends… so their…

"If you and Daddy… got married… and you have my name… you'd be…"

She held her tighter. "Yes sweetie… if you want me to be… I would be…"

Her eyes felt hot. Her mouth felt funny- all clogged, but she clung to her anyway.

And she just didn't want to let go.

And when Daddy had come in the room wondering what all the "comm-otion" was about- and found them like that and Miss Blossom had just gone and asked him what she wanted to right then… and…

Guess Daddies… could cry too.

**-o-**

Everyone was so happy. Everyone was running around and getting really excited and whispering and a couple of people were even crying. Good crying. Not bad. Like- really happy crying.

Nana was crying a lot. Wiping her eyes and blowing her nose really loud. Berserk giggled but she avoided getting caught in one of Nana's really tight hugs – Bridget had been a really good girl today- she hadn't gotten _anything_ on her dress this time!

Not like last time she'd had a fancy pretty dress- when they'd all gone to Italy for Mr. Mike and Miss Robin's wedding she'd gotten sauce all over her dress and no matter how hard Daddy had tried they hadn't been able to get her pretty dress clean again. It'd been so pretty! It'd been yellow and poofy- and she and Miss Blossom had both worn a pretty bow in their hair and Daddy had called them both his favorite girls and the picture they had on their wall was one of Berserk's FAVORITES- and now she could never wear her pretty dress from then again and-!

"Bri-Bri!" She paused and whirled around. Her new _white_ dress twirled with her and oh! She beamed and rushed over- the toddler cooed and held his hands out for her and Miss Buttercup knelt down and let him toddle over. Bridget held her own arms out like a grown up and he almost tumbled into them. She giggled.

"Hiya Brad!"

"Bri-Bri!" It was all the kid could say right now but Daddy had told her he would probably start talking in big sentences before she knew it- he could say – mama, daddy, a bunch of their names – he was still having a bit of a hard time with Bridget's daddy's name kinda – and….

"Mota-kycle!" He pointed to a bunch of them that went zooming by. Miss Buttercup blinked and then sighed.

"Yes Bradley… that is a motorcycle." She shook her head.

"Daddy!"

"…Yes… Daddy took you on one of those when he wasn't supposed to." Bridget giggled and the dark haired woman flashed her a smile of her own. "That's a very pretty dress little miss- you be careful now." She wagged her finger but Bridget knew she was joking. See she liked Miss Buttercup- her and Mr. Butch were a lot of fun- they babysat her sometimes- especially when Mr. Butch would go in for a long meeting with Daddy planning his new tattoos and stuff- she would play peekaboo with Brad while Miss Buttercup talked with Miss Blossom outside then they'd all go out for pizza depending if it was a school night.

And sometimes- sometimes they'd meet up with Miss Bubbles and Mr. Boomer too! Miss Robin and Mr. Mikey hadn't been coming latel though which was sad- Miss Robin had only wanted to sleep more nowadays- but she was here today! Bridget was so excited! Miss Robin and her would talk about "As the Butter churns" together! She'd already promised! Mr. Mikey was kind of crying a lot too today- more than his sister. It was kind of funny. Nana called him "sensitive" and just giggled with Miss Robin and Miss Sarah when Mr. Mikey had grabbed Daddy and Miss Blossom and hugged them crying really loud.

Bridget wondered if Miss Sarah would cry a lot again today like she'd cried before- she'd hugged her really tight and hugged Daddy too

Wonder if everyone was just gonna cry today. It was a really happy day though! Her Daddy was really happy! Bridget wasn't crying. Bridget was happy! So why was everybody else crying? Even Mr. Butch had wiped at his eyes- but he did that a lot- when Daddy had given him his own tattoos Mr. Butch had cried… like a lot.

It was kind of funny but Miss Blossom had said it'd be rude to laugh so she didn't. Miss Buttercup did though.

Brad began to fuss and Miss Buttercup scooped him up pretty quick- Bridget should probably go see if everything was all okay- she went skipping along quickly removing her pretty new sandals so she didn't get sand on them- the crowd all sitting in the chairs looked at her – some of the faces she didn't recognize. They probably worked with Miss Blossom at the high school or something.

_Better late than never…_

_I know. Scandalous isn't it?_

_Imagine- three years and at the end SHE has to be the one to propose._

_What on EARTH was he waiting for?_

Bridget frowned. Well that wasn't very nice. Bridget had been there when Miss Blossom had asked her Daddy to marry her! And she'd known all about it too! She'd been there when she had asked Daddy! Meanie-moes!

She stuck her tongue out at the mean old ladies when they weren't looking. Stupid poop heads.

After Miss Buttercup and Brad had gone off looking for Mr. Butch Bridget had gone scampering off to where everyone was getting ready. The room was empty- there were pretty flowers and a bunch of pretty cards and presents that had been coming all week. But-.

She frowned and cocked her head. That was weird. Where was-?

"Serky?" She blinked and turned around.

Miss Blossom looked really pretty today. She was all in white like Bridget was and she had pretty flowers in her hair – her dress was really flowy – Miss Bubbles had called it "Sea Foam" or something- it was really see through on the bottom- you could see her shoes right through it- but the flip flops were really pretty- glittery with pretty jewels on them!

Just like hers. She shifted her toes – they were painted pink like Miss Blossom's were. And a flower was on her big toe. Miss Blossom had matching rhinestones(?) on hers though. Nana and Miss Bubbles had both insisted on it. Her hair had pretty stones in it too- with the flowers and Miss Robin was really good with make-up- she'd even given Berserk lip gloss and eye glitter! Daddy didn't know about that- shhh!

The bride gave her a secret smile and opened her arms- makeup and hair perfect and all. She dabbed at the sparkly spot on Bridget's eye with her thumb and dabbed it before she bent down to look her right in the eyes.

"Perfect." She grinned. Bridget grinned back and took the pretty bouquet off the table and hurried over with it. She smiled and then spun around. "Well sweetie, what do you think? Am I ready?"

Bridget nodded, "Uh huh! You look so pretty Miss Blossom!"

She grinned more. "And so do you Miss Berserk." She clutched the pretty flowers with the ribbons all attached. Berserk smiled too.

There was a knock at the door and with a quick nod from the bride Bridget ran to open it.

He looked so pretty too! Wait- no- _Hand-sum_ \- that was the word Nana had used but Daddy was smiling really big. He had his hands over his eyes too when he walked in.

"Daddy!" She gushed and the bride made a little sound and ducked behind one of the curtains in the room.

"BRICK! You're not supposed to see me before the ceremony it's bad luck-!"

"Hence why I'm covering my eyes Laura."

She crossed her arms, "That's not how this works Matthew."

Daddy only shrugged and scooped Bridget up in one arm. "Mademoiselle when have we followed _any_ sort of societal norm in our relationship? C'mon now."

Miss Blossom still looked kind of mad as she peeked from the curtain. "Monsieur have you forgotten both my mother and _your_ mother are out there right now?"

Daddy went kind of pale and coughed a bit in his hand.

"Yes well…"

She laughed then though and finally came over from the curtain.

"It does seem silly huh- after all what should luck matter in all this- the ink has spoken has it not?"

Daddy tried to look through his fingers but Berserk slapped her hands over them.

"No peeking daddy!"

'Darn. Too smart for me Baby Girl."

"Daddy I'm not a baby!"

"Always gonna be my baby- deal."

"I don't wanna!"

Bridget's hands were slowly removed though and the bride was smiling really big again- Daddy was being silly and had his eyes closed- "Alas the sun- the sun shines too bright! A glowing sunset in our midst. Serky careful now- you shouldn't look the sun directly- it could hurt your eyes. Berserk giggled and covered her eyes too. Miss Blossom snorted.

"You-." And she poked Daddy's nose. "Are an idiot who is so lucky his mother-in-law is not here to witness him breaking tradition. Let alone his _own_ mother. Now-." She plucked Bridget up. "You go be a good boy and wait where you're supposed to- go one. _Vite. Vite."_

Daddy didn't move though- " _Mon Cherie._ Don't be cruel! You're expecting me to leave both the most beautiful ladies now!"

She was blushing. A lot. It was funny. And then she shoved Daddy out of the door.

"You better not have peeked! So help me Brick!"

"I like the shoes."

And then she shut the door. Loud. And it was really funny.

" _What the- BRICK! You're not supposed to be- Oh no- ohhhhh no- uh uh- let's go Jojo you're not breaking tradition today- are you out of your goddamn mind- My aunt and your mum are on the hunt for you and do you have ANY idea how scary Auntie is!? No- well you will if you don't get up to that altar! Let's go Lover Boy!"_

" _What the- hey Mike man watch it! Ow! Be careful you idiot your ink ain't set yet!"_

" _This is for your own good man- you're lucky it was me and not my wife…"_

"… _.oh…. right uh lead the way buddy! So by the way boy or girl?"_

Bridget blinked and Miss Blossom was still blushing. A lot. And mumbling and scratching at her wrist too.

"Are you okay?" She cocked her head and the bride sighed before she sat on the little sofa and patted the spot next to her. Berserk hopped right on it- careful not to muss her pretty dress of course!

She took another big breath and her eyes were closed.

"Miss Blossom?"

She was still quiet and she played with the pretty ring Daddy had given her- she'd told him he didn't need to the night she had asked him to marry her… but Daddy had come home with one anyway. And she _never_ took it off.

Music started from outside and Bridget jumped up. Miss Blossom was still on the chair. She blinked.

"Miss Blossom? Are you coming?"

She looked kind of surprised for a second but then she smiled.

And it was bigger than even before. She got right up and smoothed down her pretty sea foam dress and extended a hand which Bridget took happily. She looked up at the pretty lady in white who wore a pretty ring from Daddy and had fire and ice on her wrist as well as a pretty ribbon flower on her back- the same kind of ribbons and flowers in her bouquet now which Berserk handed to her.

"Ready Serky?" She said with that same big smile on her face.

Berserk grinned right back and nodded quickly- she gripped her hand tighter.

"Ready."

She squeezed her hand tight and led the way out the door then.

Daddy stared right at them- and his eyes got all big and he smiled too.

Everyone was just smiling.

Smiling. Happy. Everyone.

Her Daddy… Berserk…and…Her new...

People were whispering. People were crying- Nana and Grandma John were really loud and they were hugging and it was kind of funny- but Mr. Mike was pretty loud too- and so was Miss Buttercup and Bubbles. Mr. Butch, Miss Robin and Mr. Boomer were kind of patting their shoulders.

Daddy laughed under his breath- Miss Blossom kind of did too but she was better at hiding it. She just took Daddy's hands and they listened to the little old man who was reading the boring stuff from the big book in his hands.

_We are gathered here today to witness the union of Matthew Edward Jojo III and Laura Yvette Utonium-._

" _WHOO! GO BRICK! GO BLOSSOM!"_

_SLAP_

" _BUTCH!"_

" _What! I'm happy for em'!"_

And then… everyone was laughing.

And her Daddy just kept on smiling. Berserk kept on smiling.

And… her new…

Mommy.

Miss Blossom…

She just kept on smiling.

**-o-**

The sun was low in the sky. Bathing the room in a soft hazed pink glow.

Laura Yvette – once known as Utonium- now proudly sporting the new name of Jojo stood gazing out at that flawless sunset. A pair of arms- living works of art wrapped around her waist and her new husband and stood in back of her. Both watched the sky- the dipping sun- in a comfortable silence.

He sighed however, she frowned somewhat,

"Nope… not even close." He shook his head against her bare shoulder- she shuddered when his mouth touched the ribbon flower inked there for all to see. "That painting is shit Babe… you really should toss it and let me paint you a new one." He whispered still against her skin.

"You will do no such thing." She murmured. "I love that painting. Don't you try anything on my sunset picture- I won that fair and square _Monsieur Artiste."_

His lips curled and his grip tightened. "Mmm. Right- the yummy clause."

Her cheeks warmed but she made herself nod primly. "Yes. That. Therefore- _no touch_." He snorted.

"I hope that only applies to a painting and not the muse who inspired it Blossom." His breath was scalding on her ear.

"…Brick…." She whispered and turned but nothing more was said when their mouths melded- merged and they soon were drawn to their bed and fire and ice: Soul and Ink… and heart….

All combined…

As one.

Forever.

**-o-**

_For so does this tale end_

_Of love and ink_

_Were two broken hearts given mend_

_But now the question remain my dears_

_For really it must be said_

_Is the ink good or bad_

_For the two to whom_

_It ultimately led_

_You decide._

_**Fin** _


End file.
